Et si on recommencait?
by Emarciss
Summary: A cause d'une maladresse de Ron, et oui encore ! x  Hermione, Harry et lui se retrouvent dans un univers parallèle. Un autre Poudlard, sans Voldemort. On pourrait penser que c'est un rêve. Mais et si le rêve se révélait beaucoup trop traumatisant ?
1. Chapter 1

Tout à J.K Rowling.

Sauf l'histoire.

_Résumé : __A cause d'une maladresse de Ron, et oui encore ! x) Hermione, Harry et lui se retrouvent dans un univers parallèle. Un autre Poudlard, sans Voldemort. On pourrait penser que c'est un rêve. Mais et si le rêve se révélait beaucoup trop traumatisant ? _

_6__ème__ année, pour les besoins de l'intrigue, l'histoire commence au début du tome 6, les différences présentes sont que Rogue n'a pas encore fait de serments inviolables. Drago Malefoy n'est pas encore Mangemort, même si c'est programmé. Albus Dumbledore ne RISQUE PAS DE MOURIR A LA FIN. _

_Merci . _

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

Hermione Granger, se dirigeait vers sa salle commune, les yeux encore dans le vague, et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle se cogna… dans le vide.

Et que ce vide grogna sourdement, et que Ron Weasley poussa un affreux juron.

« Ron, tais toi, elle va nous entendre » Chuchota Harry Potter.

Car oui, c'est à ce moment précis, qu'elle se rendit compte que devant elle, se trouvaient ses deux imbéciles de meilleurs amis, et qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire là.

Poussant un soupir agacé elle arracha d'un geste sec la cape d'invisibilité qui les enveloppait encore en ne cachant plus rien :

« Sérieusement Harry, tu crois qu'avec tout le boucan que vous venez de faire, je ne vous aurez pas reconnu, c'est vrai que les gens ont l'habitude de se faire bousculer par le vide. D'ailleurs vous alliez ou comme ça ? Demanda t elle suspicieuse.

- Nulle part, on avait juste envie de se dégourdir les jambes… Ron n'avait jamais été doué pour cacher des choses, et son mensonge était aussi voyant que s'il l'avait peint sur son front, il remarqua alors qu'elle souriait amusée, pas dupe du tout, et rajouta, honteux : Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Et toi tu étais ou ? Tu as quitté la Grande Salle si vite, et sans manger en plus ! Il avait soudain l'air beaucoup plus méfiant.

Et ce fut à elle de rougir, oui, c'est vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir, et merlin merci. Qu'est ce qu'elle lui aurait dit hein ? Je n'ai rien pu manger, la façon dont tu suçais tes tomates cerises m'a coupé l'appétit, et j'ai du aller me ravitailler d'urgence aux cuisines par la suite ?

- TU AVAIS RENDEZ VOUS ? Gronda t il. Surprise, elle se tourna vers lui, et vit qu'il était aussi rouge, sinon plus qu'elle. Et surement pas pour les mêmes raisons. Irritée elle lui répondit :

- Je suis désolée Ron, mais non, je n'avais pas de rendez vous, j'avais une ronde de prévu, et je n'avais tout simplement pas faim. Je ne pense pas avec mon estomac. Moi.

- Je…

- Bon c'est bon vous avez fini ? C'était Harry qui avait parlé, irrité, et fatigué que ces deux amis en soient encore une fois arrivé à se disputer, et après, selon Hermione, c'était lui le gamin immature. Pffff. Il reprit : Et bien on s'en fout. Ron tu ne sais pas mentir, la prochaine fois regarde juste ou tu vas. Et Hermione bien que tu nous mentes, c'est urgent et tu ne me laisseras pas partir tant que je ne t'aurais rien dit. Donc… Il prit une grande inspiration avant de lâcher la Bombe. Rusard a récupéré la carte des maraudeurs, non ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, rajouta t il avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, elle n'était pas activée, mais il l'a prise, et l'a surement ramenée dans son bureau. Tu comprends Mione, j'en ai besoin, et plus vite j'irais la récupérer, et moins il risque de la jeter dans une poubelle en croyant que ce n'est qu'un vulgaire bout de parchemin.

Harry avait raison, mais elle refusa de les laisser partir tous seuls, elle les guida donc, elle à découvert, eux sous la cape d'invisibilité, saluant quelques professeurs au passage, avant d'arriver devant la porte du bureau.

- Alohomora, chuchota t elle. La porte s'ouvrit en un grincement, et si elle s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, ce n'était surement pas à cela.

Tous trois ouvraient des yeux ahuris devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Des centaines d'objets s'entassaient ça et là, dans un désordre harmonieux malgré tout. Cela devait résulter d'années d'espionnage, de confiscation de biens, et le résultat était là, devant son regard plus que curieux et ceux beaucoup plus avides, des deux garçons qui l'accompagnaient. C'est vrai que si on lui avait dit que le bureau de Rusard la ferait rêver, elle en aurait rit, mais voilà. Voir là, trois énormes casiers aux noms de Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, et James Potter la rendait plutôt nostalgique… Ah si seulement on pouvait sortir de là, de cette guerre. Harry lui aussi avait suivi son regard, et le sien, douloureux, restait plus longtemps accroché au casier de celui qui fut son parrain.

- Harry, tu ne dois toucher à rien tu le sais. Allez viens, prends la carte et on s'en va.

- Mais Hermione, on pourrait…

Elle lui fit un pauvre sourire, mais son regard restait ferme, alors il capitula. Attrapant le parchemin qui trainait sur la table, il le fourra dans sa poche d'un geste nonchalant et se dirigeait déjà vers la porte lorsque…

- Hey Harry ! Regarde, on dirait le retourneur de temps d'Hermione, sauf qu'il est un peu plus grand, et a une forme plutôt bizarre.

- Ron…

- Mais si, Hermione, regarde il y a un bouton juste là et…

- Ron, n'appuie surtout pas sur ce…

Trop tard. Dans un nuage de fumée bleue, ils se virent avec horreur disparaitre alors qu'une boule de lumière orangée leur fonçait droit en plein cœur.

* * *

><p><em>Ah si seulement on pouvait sortir de là, de cette guerre. Harry lui aussi avait suivi son regard, etle sien, triste, restait plus longtemps accroché au casier de celui qui fut son parrain…<em>

« Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, le vert de ses yeux assombrit de plaisir. Les doigts de la fille, une blonde étaient crochetés à son dos, et lui lacéraient la peau. L'obscurité jouait de façon obscène sur leurs deux corps, laissant deviner de façon délicieuse à quoi s'occupaient-ils en ce froid mois de Janvier, dans ce couloir sombre. Elle avait chaud, et ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus profonds, il était beau, et sa peau était tellement douce… Il lui reprit alors ses lèvres, rouges, avant qu'ils ne se perdent encore plus fort… »

Pensif, et le sourire légèrement lubrique, il fit disparaitre sa cigarette en même temps que ses pensées, resserra légèrement sa cravate et alla rejoindre son meilleur ami qui devait l'attendre depuis plus d'un quart d'heure près de la bibliothèque.

« - Alors Potter, brune, blonde, ou rousse cette fois ci ? Lui susurra Drago Malefoy à l'oreille quand il alla se positionner à ses côtés. Il lui répondit par un sourire qui se voulait moqueur. Le silence s'installa peu à peu, mais il ne pouvait cacher la complicité qui liait les deux Serpents. Leurs épaules se touchaient presque, et ils se comprenaient sans le moindre geste.

Malefoy et Potter. Certains crièrent au scandale. Oh oui, beaucoup ne purent en croire leurs yeux lorsque pour la première fois depuis des générations, un Potter se retrouva à Serpentard, et qu'il se lia si facilement d'amitié avec le jeune Malefoy. Puis ils se calmèrent, les rumeurs s'estompèrent. Et ce devint tout à fait normal. Une habitude. Juste de celles qui s'imposent avec le temps.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger fit claquer sa langue, signe de son mécontentement. Elle ne le supportait plus. Tranquillement installée à la bibliothèque pour réviser, en excellente Serdaigle qu'elle était. Elle n'était pas imbue d'elle-même, juste réaliste, elle était la meilleure. Mais pour cela, elle s'en donnait réellement les moyens. Et en ce moment, les alanguissements, gloussements, et autres marques d'affections qu'accordaient pratiquement toutes les filles présentes aux deux mâles adossés au mur d'en face commençaient sérieusement à l'agacer.<p>

Enervée, elle poussa un énième soupir, avant d'essayer, sans aucune chance de réussite, elle le savait, de replonger dans sa dissertation « _des grands Mages à travers les âges _».

La chaise en face d'elle, racla le sol, et c'est sans surprise qu'elle vit, prendre place Pansy Parkinson. Peut être, et elle l'avouait à contre cœur, l'une des seules personnes qu'elle était en mesure d'apprécier.

- Bonjour Hermione.

- Salut Pans'

- Pourquoi est ce que tu as l'air si dépressive, enfin, d'habitude tu es fatiguée, ou même extenuée, mais là, tu m'as l'air vexée plus qu'autre chose.

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle les cernes violettes qui soulignaient ses yeux, ou même le fait qu'elle soit souvent obligée de prendre des potions masquant es, pour qu'on ne remarque pas son degré de fatigue ou combien son visage était terne. Mais Pansy était vraiment inquiète, et cela la touchait malgré tout. Alors elle lui répondit.

- C'est ces deux bellâtres là bas. Toutes les FILLES se pâment pour un de leur soupir et…

- Ce n'est pas pour un soupir qu'elles se pâment Mione…

- Je disais donc, ils m'empêchent de travailler !

- Ah, et bien tant mieux, je meure de faim, et tu viens avec moi !

- Non, Pansy je…

Mais il était trop tard, une tornade brune, avait en deux minutes prit son sac d'une main, son bras de l'autre, et l'entrainait surement et fermement avec elle. Elle éclata d'un grand rire, et Hermione se surprit à sourire, timidement, amusée elle aussi.

* * *

><p>- Ron-Ron est ce que tu as remarqué quelque chose de nouveau chez moi ? Parce que je serais très vexée si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué hein ? C'est siiii évident, et tu es mon petit ami. Ron ? Est-ce que tu m'écoute au moins ?<p>

- Hein ? Quoi ? Oh oui, Lavande, mon cœur, tu as tout à fait raison.

Elle renifla, agacée qu'il ne lui porte que si peu d'intérêt, puis avisa sa haute silhouette, les deux fossettes qui apparaissaient quand il souriait, ses cheveux de feu, son regard d'azur, et toutes les filles qui le dévisageaient d'un œil appréciateur, et décida que finalement ce n'était pas bien grave. Après tout elle ne sortait pas avec lui pour sa conversation. Elle se retourna donc vers Parvati, pour lui faire remarquer la nouvelle couleur de son vernis à ongles.

Ron, lui, n'avait qu'une envie, détacher sa main de celle de Lavande Brown. Et s'enfuir en courant dans la direction opposée. Bon c'est vrai, Lavande était gentille, mais qu'est ce qu'elle était… « Chiante, collante, criarde, pleurnicheuse, on dirait presque que tu es collé à un poulpe avaleur de langue Weasley, sexy le poulpe, mais un poulpe quand même ». Il ricana, en repensant aux paroles de Zabini. Blaise, était un garçon que peu de gens appréciaient à Gryffondor, officiellement parce que c'était souvent un imbécile arrogant, qui aimait par-dessus tout embêter ses semblables. Officieusement, parce qu'il aurait du finir à Serpentard. Ron, lui, le trouvait reposant, drôle, bien que sarcastique et loyal en amitié. Bref, bien qu'étant un connard, Ron, lui, l'aimait bien.

Après ce monologue intérieur, fort (peu) instructif, car il était toujours dans une pénible situation, il essaya une fois de plus de détacher discrètement ses doigts de ceux de sa chère et tendre, il y était presque, « encore un peu allez… ». Voilà, plus qu'un doigt, et je…

BAM !

Tout à sa concentration, et Lavande à sa passionnante conversation, les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas remarqué que quelqu'un, ou plutôt, deux personnes leur fonçait dessus à toute allure.

Il était étalé de tout son long par terre, et sa tête lui tournait douloureusement.

- Hey tu vas bien ? Excuse nous, Pansy ne regarde pas souvent ou elle marche.

- Hey ! Cria l'intéressée.

- Pas si fort, grogna Ron. Il avait encore les yeux fermés, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il les ouvrit.

Magnifique. Ce fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, elle n'était pas maquillée, mais ses joues étaient d'un rose adorable, et ses beaux yeux chocolat étaient plissés, elle était comme inquiète ? Inquiète pour lui ? Fier de cette constatation, il commença à sourit béatement, et elle rougit, ahurie.

- Pansy, je crois qu'il s'est cogné un peu trop fort, il ressemble à un imbécile heureux.

- C'est un imbécile Hermione, c'est son petit copain, dit elle en pointant Lavande Brown du doigt. D'ailleurs Brown, sa te dirais de bouger ton gros cul, on aimerait passer. Et ramasse ton pote au passage.

N'ayant pas bien comprit ce qui venait de se passer, Ron vit juste, la main de « Hermione » ? se crisper brusquement sur son épaule, et bondir sur ses pieds, pour rejoindre son amie, sans plus un regard pour lui.

- Alors tu es Ronald Weasley… C'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu s'en apercevoir plus tôt, mais elle n'avait pas vu en ce garçon mignon et souriant, l'imbécile de gardien de Gryffondor. Bien, je m'excuse encore de t'avoir bousculé. Je vais vous laisser maintenant. Bonne continuation. Brown. Fit-elle avec un léger signe de tête.

Peu conscient que Lavande le trainait dans la même direction qu'elles, vers la Grande Salle, la main sur son épaule, il se rendit juste compte désabusé, qu'elle lui paraissait beaucoup moins brulante que celle de la jeune Serdaigle qui semblait le détester de toutes ses forces.

**18h58, Grande Salle, Poudlard.**

Drago Malefoy s'amusait. Cinquième clin d'œil, et cinquième fille qui tombait dans le même panneau, rougissante et lui lançant aussitôt un regard langoureux. Bon allez, je la fixe, elle s'en rend compte, et hop clin d'œil charmeur. Bingo ! En apparence impassible, il était prit intérieurement d'un fou rire monumental. Mais personne ne s'en rendit compte bien sur. Un Malefoy est irréprochable.

- Bon tu arrêtes, et tu manges, elles vont finir par nous faire une crise cardiaque.

Il esquissa une moue ennuyée. Okay, presque personne.

- Tu te crois peut être mieux, à passer pitoyablement ta main dans tes cheveux toutes les deux minutes Potter ?

Touché. Harry grimaça, près à répondre, quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre…

_Au même moment table de Serdaigle…_

Hermione fulminait, elle détestait les sportifs, et encore plus celui là, goinfre, idiot, têtu comme une mule. Le pire, le pire, c'est qu'il lui avait plut. Si elle n'avait pas su qui elle était. Son sourire, ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens, les muscles qu'elle avait senti rouler sous son pull, et ses yeux… Elle revivait l'instant encore et encore, non consciente que Pansy Parkinson la fixait. Tout d'abord étonné, puis amusée, et enfin au bord du fou rire.

- Hermione, chuchota t elle, tu fantasmes en dehors de ton dortoir, en fait je ne savais même pas que tu fantasmais dans ton dortoir, c'est donc notre petite entrevue de tout à l'heure qui te mets dans cet état ?

- Oui.

Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, se rendant compte de ses paroles, elle voulait nier, et puis voilà. Comme un aveu, le mot était sorti. Elle tourna rapidement la tête des deux côtés, s'assurant que personne ne l'avait entendue, rassurée, elle se retourna vers Pansy, qui la regardait ébahie. Perplexe.

Je…

Soudain un énorme fracas, les fit sursauter…

_Table des Gryffondor…_

Ron se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté de Blaise Zabini, encore sous le choc, de ce qui venait de se passer.

- Weasley. Weasley ? Oho la terre appelle Ronnie ! Ron ron c'est Lav Lav mon amour ! Ron, Ron ? Bordel Ron répond moi !

- Désolé vieux. Il se secoua la tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits et lui offrit un pauvre sourire.

Oula, il faut te réveiller, tu sais que si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je dirais que t'es tombé amoureux…

Voyant que le visage de son ami se décomposait soudainement. Blaise pâlit.

- Oh non, ne me dis pas qu'elle y est arrivée, tout ce que tu veux Ron, même une Serdaigle, égocentrique, prude et coincée, mais pas Lavande Brown !

Suivant son regard il vit qu'il l'avait légèrement promené sur la table des Serdaigles, s'arrêtant moins d'une minute sur une jeune fille, au regard rêveur, et aux joues roses.

- A moins, fit il calculateur, que ce soit justement quelqu'un d'autre. Granger peut être lui dit il, d'une telle façon qu'il fut le seul à entendre. Oh mon dieu, Weasley, j'ai dis Serdaigle coincée, prude et égocentrique, t'en as choisi la reine. En plus elle te hait. T'es vraiment dans la merde.

Il voulut lui dire que non, il n'était pas dans la merde. Que non, elle ne lui plaisait pas. Mais il n'en eu pas le temps, au centre de la grande salle, trois silhouettes apparaissaient, légèrement brumeuses, puis de plus en plus nettes. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix s'élève, furieuse.

- TU ES VRAIMENT UN ABRUTI CONGENITAL RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY. JE T AVAIS DIS DE NE PAS APPUYER SUR CE BOUTON !

Voilà, premier chapitre posté, je ne sais pas ou va m'entrainer cette histoire, je viens juste de la commencer. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !

Merci d'avoir lu en tous cas.

Emarciss'


	2. Chapter 2

_Voià un nouveau chapitre! Alors comment trouvez vous Harry Serpentard? Ron Gryffon, et Hermione Serdaigle? J'espère que la suite vous plaira. _

**Chapitre 2 : Découvertes**

Hermione Jane Granger, était considérée comme quelqu'un de plutôt calme. Elle ne s'énervait que très rarement, et encore il fallait vraiment qu'elle soit en colère. En fait avec presque tout le monde Hermione était chaleureuse, paisible, agréable. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui arrivait à la faire sortir de ses gons si souvent, et là Hermione Jane Granger devenait tout sauf calme. Avez-vous entendu parler des colères de Lily Evans lorsqu'elle se trouvait en face de James Potter ? Imaginez, vous y êtes ? Bien. Imaginez ça en pire.

- MAIS TU ES VRAIMENT IDIOT MA PAROLE, QU EST-CE QUI T AS PRIS ENFIN, IL FAUT QUE JE TE PARLE EN QUELLE LANGUE POUR QUE TU COMPRENNES ? N E P A S A P P U Y E R ! OH BON DIEU, MERLIN ME VIENNES EN AIDE POUR QUE JE NE TRANSFORME PAS EN CHARPIE, JE VEUX MEME PAS REGARDER OU ON EST ! ET JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE ME RIDICULISER DEVANT UNE CENTAINE DE PERSONNES ET…

Et le silence se fit…

« Oh c'est déjà fini ? » pensèrent Harry et Ron en même temps, avant d'ouvrir un œil anxieux et le fixer craintivement sur leur amie, qui bouche bée avait finalement pâlit dangereusement. Elle avait le doigt tendu et tremblait maintenant, elle avait l'air si vulnérable, qu'inquiet Ron s'avança, et l'entoura de ses bras. Instinctivement elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou, et se sentit nettement mieux. Harry se racla alors la gorge rappelant sa présence, et Hermione ainsi que Ron dont les oreilles étaient aussi rouges que ses joues se retournèrent vers lui. Sans se lâcher pour autant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Mione ? dit-il doucement, essayant de masquer son sourire devant l'attitude si protectrice de son meilleur ami.

Alors comme si de nouveau elle se souvenait d'où elle se trouvait et de ce qui se passait autour d'elle elle leur chuchota :

- Regardez ou nous sommes, regardez autour de nous !

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils remarquèrent alors qu'une centaine de personnes les fixait bouche bée, ils étaient à Poudlard, jusque là rien d'anormal pour Harry.

- Mais Hermione, pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde comme cela ?

- Harry, soupira t elle se détachant enfin de l'étreinte de Ron.

- Tu ne remarques donc pas ? En disant ces mots elle fit un vaste geste de la main.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je… Je crois que j'ai compris Harry… regardes tu… tu es là.

- Mais oui Ron je suis là ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Non Harry tu es LA !

Il dirigea alors son doigt exactement dans la même direction qu'Hermione. Son ami était dans le même état à bien y regarder. Soudain, il senti les poils se hérisser sur son bras, et il observa bouche bée, parce que ce qu'il voyait, là à l'instant, le laissait sans voix. Lui, Harry James Potter était assis à la table des Serpents, et MALEFOY avait la main sur son épaule, et la lui serrai en signe de réconfort ! Muni d'un mauvais pressentiment il fit alors le tour de la grande salle du regard et remarqua qu'un autre Ron était également présent, fixant ahuri, Hermione puis Ron, puis la table des Serdaigle, et à côté de lui Blaise Zabini lui fit un clin d'œil moqueur, légèrement blasé il remarqua une Hermione d'un rose soutenu, serrant sa baguette de toutes ses forces, à côté d'une Pansy Parkinson, beaucoup plus séduisante que dans son souvenir. Rembobinage, à côté de Pansy Parkinson, point.

Et là, il éclata de rire. Un fou rire comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps, les larmes aux yeux, il vit Ron et Hermione l'observer horrifiés, alors que des centaines de pairs d'yeux le fixaient ahuris. Ce fut à ce moment là que Dumbledore, suivit de près par Rogue et Macgonagal décidèrent de s'approcher. A croire que ce fut sa crise de folie le déclic. Les prenant par le bras, ils les entrainaient doucement mais fermement vers la sortie de la Grande Salle.

Pendant que le Trio se dirigeait vers le bureau du Directeur, le murmure des conversations reprenait, tout le monde se demandant, s'ils n'avaient pas rêvé ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant. En effet Hermione Granger, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, venaient ils vraiment d'apparaître dans la Grande Salle ? Ensemble ? Et ils se comportaient comme des amis en plus !

Car on ne pouvait pas douter qu'ils étaient amis. Confidents, complices.

Harry et Ron, n'avaient ils pas échangé un sourire amusé, lorsqu'Hermione leur avait fait un sermon, comme habitués à un tel traitement. Et cette douceur dans les gestes de Ron vis-à-vis de la jeune fille. La tendresse dans les yeux d'Harry à la vue de ses amis enlacés. L'abandon d'Hermione entre les bras du rouquin. Tout cela ne pouvait pas être. En tous les cas pas ici. Alors on se demandait encore si ce n'était pas juste une apparition, pas plus réelle qu'une illusion.

* * *

><p>Après avoir écouté leur histoire, l'histoire de leur monde, de s'être entendu conté, le meurtre de James et Lily Potter, la trahison de Peter, l'emprisonnement de Sirius, la renaissance de Voldemort, et la souffrance d'une guerre de la voix, monocorde et sans timbre de Harry, les trois professeurs, leur annoncèrent qu'ici la guerre n'avait pas eu lieu. Que oui, les Potter étaient vivants, Sirius également, que oui, le monde sorcier se portait comme un charme, que oui, ils étaient surs que Voldemort n'existait pas. Et que non, on ne leur faisait pas une blague de mauvais gout.<p>

Et depuis ils subissaient l'examen minutieux des trois adolescents, comme si ces derniers cherchaient les traces de ces vérités, qu'on venait de leur asséner. Ron remarqua alors que Dumbledore avait l'air beaucoup moins vieux, fatigué. Hermione elle, ne lisait plus dans les yeux du professeur de Métamorphose, cette gravité, et cette peur sous-jacente qui le la quittait pas « chez eux ». Mais le pire, le pire c'est Rogue, pensa Harry. En effet Rogue était celui, qui avait le plus changé, il se tenait droit, sans se vouter légèrement, il n'agrippait plus son bras gauche, comme un reflexe, et surtout, surtout, il ne dardait pas sur Harry, ce regard dégouté qu'il lui réservait autrefois, au contraire. Si Harry savait lire Severus, il pourrait même voir, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans les prunelles noires. Mais Harry ne savait pas lire Severus Rogue, alors tout ce qu'il percevait lui c'était une froide indifférence.

Nos trois amis ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils subissaient le même examen silencieux. Les yeux des trois adultes, passant rapidement, sur la cicatrice qu'arborait Harry, et dont ils connaissaient maintenant la triste célébrité, le visage fatigué d'Hermione, l'attitude protectrice de Ron, et les mains qui se serraient, les épaules qui se touchaient.

« Ils ont l'air de porter le poids du monde, et surtout, ils ont l'air exténués. » Pensa Dumbledore.

Se rendant compte alors, que ce n'était que trois adolescents, qu'ils devaient avoir faim, soif, et sommeil. Il se reprit et tapa dans ses mains, faisant sursauter par la même occasion toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Il afficha un sourire bienveillant, et dit d'une voix claire :

« Mes enfants, cette soirée, a du être éprouvante pour vous, Severus vous conduira à vos appartements, nous parlerons des détails ainsi que du mystère de votre venue, demain matin. En attendant, allez vous coucher, si vous avez faim, des sandwichs, et du jus de citrouille vous attendent. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Professeurs, dirent-ils d'une même voix, saluant d'un signe de tête les deux personnes restées dans la pièce, avant de sortir à la suite de Rogue.

Ce dernier marchait vite, le pas vif, maugréant des choses incompréhensibles, et les trois adolescents devaient forcer l'allure pour arriver à le suivre. Les pensées du maître des potions étaient confuses, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Et surtout il était bouleversé par le fait que dans une autre vie, Lily Potter était morte. Il ne pouvait juste pas le concevoir. Il avait aimé Lily, vraiment. Comme un fou. Puis elle était sortie avec Potter, et lui, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir été abandonné. Mais elle était revenue, avec ses yeux tristes, et il lui avait pardonné. Aujourd'hui, Potter et lui se supportaient, ils se respectaient enfin, Harry et lui s'entendaient plutôt bien, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester froid, il ressemblait tant à James. Même s'il avait le caractère d'un vrai Serpentard. Il était aussi le parrain d'Ivana, 4 ans, la dernière Potter. Il était heureux tout simplement.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua même pas qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

« -Voilà, vous êtes arrivés à bon port. Le mot de passe est Charme. Je vous verrais demain matin. Bonne nuit.

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, il se retourna dans un mouvement de cape, avant de disparaître au coin d'un couloir, se fondant par la même occasion dans l'obscurité environnante.

* * *

><p>- Oh mon dieu, vous m'avez fait peur ! Hermione avait dit ces mots, en resserrant ses bras autour de son fin pyjama en coton, comme si cela pouvait la protéger du froid.<p>

- Désolé Mione, on n'arrivait pas à dormir répondit Harry.

- Ouais, c'est vrai, trop d'émotions, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va éclater.

Après avoir prit possession des lieux, Ron, Hermione et Harry avaient mangé en silence, avant de partir chacun dans leur chambre, épuisés. Enfilant à la hâte des pyjamas piochés dans les vêtements que Dumbledore avait mis à leur disposition, c'est seulement en se laissant tomber entre les couvertures qu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas sommeil. Ce qui nous ramène à la situation actuelle. C'est-à-dire, nos trois amis, installés à même le sol devant un feu de cheminée bien ronflant.

- C'est drôle quand même vous ne trouvez pas ? lança la jeune fille.

- De quoi ? Demanda Ron

- Hé bien, vous savez, le fait d'être dans une autre dimension, sans Voldemort, sans morts inutiles. Ce monde a l'air si paisible, irréel, parfait.

- Peut être pas aussi parfait que tu ne le crois.

Harry avait murmuré sa phrase, le regard sombre.

- Pourquoi tu dis cela Harry ? Hermione avait l'air réellement surprise. Et une Hermione surprise est une Hermione curieuse.

- Tu n'as pas remarqué Hermione ? Je suis à Serpentard, je suis ami avec Malefoy, il cracha le nom comme une insulte, Ron a Gryffondor, avec Zabini, et toi à Serdaigle, en compagnie de Parkinson. Ici nous ne somme même pas amis.

- Les choses changent Harry, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elles sont mauvaises. On ne doit pas juger sur ce que nous ne connaissons pas. N'oublie pas, ici, Malefoy, n'est pas un petit mangemort en devenir, cette menace n'existe pas.

- C'est vrai Harry, Hermione a raison. On devrait plutôt profiter de ce répit, pour prendre un peu de repos, en commençant par aller nous coucher, on ne sait pas ce que Dumbledore a prévu pour nous demain.

Sur ses paroles, il se redressa, tendant sa main à un Harry sous le choc, et une Hermione qui ouvrait des yeux ronds. Depuis quand Ron était aussi sensé ? Comprenant leur désarroi, il éclata d'un rire chaud qui fit rougir Hermione.

- Fait pas cette tête là, Mione, il m'arrive aussi de dire des trucs intelligents tu sais ? A moins que ce soit le manque de sommeil qui me fasse délirer…

Et il s'élança dans l'escalier menant à leurs chambres, un Harry encore déboussolé derrière lui.

Affichant un léger sourire, Hermione secoua la tête avant de s'avancer elle aussi vers sa chambre.

Couchée entre ses draps, c'est sur l'image d'un Ron au sourire chaleureux qu'elle s'endormit.

* * *

><p>C'était ridicule. Complètement ridicule. Harry se dirigeait vers le Choixpeau magique, et il se sentait aussi mal à l'aise que la première fois ou il avait fallut s'avancer vers ce chapeau… Ridicule. Il avait les yeux baissés, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir les regards lui vriller la nuque. Il redessinait de son doigt, le tatouage sur son avant bras, un serpent roulé en boule qu'il ne pouvait trouver que mignon.<p>

En effet l'idée de Dumbledore, pour les différencier de leurs doubles, était, vu qu'ils ne voulaient absolument pas changer d'apparence, de porter un tatouage magique, qui prenait les caractéristiques de son propriétaire. Le sien était un serpent, et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait ça ne le gênait pas. Celui de Ron était un Lion, loyal, fier, et protecteur, et celui d'Hermione, une panthère noire. Qui comme elle, dans le feu de l'action s'avérait souple rapide, mortelle et d'une ruse sans pareille.

Il s'assit précautionneusement sur le tabouret, pendant qu'Hermione et Ron lui faisaient un geste encourageant de la table de Gryffondor ou ils avaient été répartis plus tôt.

- Oh, Harry James Potter, ne t'ais je pas déjà réparti ? Hmm, mais non, tu n'es pas le même, bien qu'arborant les caractéristiques de Serpentard, je ne t'y aurais pas envoyé, tu es beaucoup plus… Beaucoup moins… Sauf si tu veux y aller, alors jeune Harry, le désires-tu ?

- Non. Sa réponse pensée, fut franche. Catégorique. Et en disant cela, ses yeux verts semblaient défier son double qui ne le quittait pas du regard.

- Je me disais bien, mais je laisse toujours le choix. Un stratège hors pair, une soif de pouvoir, une volonté inébranlable mais néanmoins, une loyauté indéfectible envers tes amis, un courage sans faille, et un caractère impulsif des plus irritants n'est ce pas ? Je ne peux donc t'envoyer qu'à…

GRYFFONDOR !

Harry sourit, alors que des applaudissements plus ou moins hésitants se faisaient entendre. Mais il n'en avait cure, ses deux amis lui souriaient et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il s'installa entre eux.

- Alors mes enfants, je sais que votre curiosité n'est pas satisfaite et que certains, et en disant cela le directeur survola les tables de Serdaigle, de Serpentard et de Gryffondor, se posent surement beaucoup de questions. Je tiens juste à vous dire, que vous vous trouvez en présence, d'Harry Potter, d'Hermione Granger et de Ronald Weasley, quoique un peu différents de ceux que vous connaissez. Pour pouvoir les différencier durant leur séjour ici, ils s'appelleront Samuel, Liam et Jude. Vous les reconnaitrez au tatouage qu'ils arborent à leur avant bras. Oh ! Je tiens également à dire que ce soir à 20h sont attendus dans mon bureau, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, ainsi que nos trois invités. Sur ce bon appétit !

L'annonce de Dumbledore, fut suivit d'un silence. Mais bien vite les langues se délièrent. Peut être même un peu trop…

Lavande Brown venait de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, cherchant du regard quelqu'un, avant de s'arrêter sur un grand roux qui riait avec une fille aux cheveux hirsutes et un brun à lunettes. Un grand sourire sur son visage elle s'élança vers lui.

- Oh Ron-Ron tu m'as tellement manqué ! J'ai cru que cette nuit ne finirais jamais.

Et en disant ces mots, elle se jeta sur les lèvres de ce pauvre Samuel, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il eut juste le temps de cligner des yeux avant qu'une masse de cheveux broussailleux masque rapidement son champ de vision.

- C'est quoi ton problème ! Hurla Lavande à la jeune brune qui serrait sa baguette magique à s'en briser les phalanges.

- Oh mon problème, dit elle d'une voix doucereuse, c'est que LUI, elle montra Sam du doigt, ce n'est pas TON Ron Ron ! C'est MON Samuel.

- Mais n'importe quoi ma pauvre fille. Lui c'est MON petit ami, et ce n'est pas une folle pitoyablement jalouse qui va me dire comment me comporter avec lui !

C'est ce moment que Samuel choisit pour réagir, après avoir lancé un regard meurtrier à son faux frère de meilleur ami, qui avait l'air de s'étouffer de rire dans son verre de jus de citrouille.

- Elle n'est absolument pas pitoyable. C'est ma meilleure amie et je t'interdis de lui parler sur ce ton.

Mais Ron Ron… Lavande avait l'air de se ratatiner sur place faisant passer son regard alternativement de l'expression satisfaite d'Hermione, à l'air ennuyé de Samuel.

- Ecoute Lavande, je ne suis pas Ron, enfin si, mais pas ici, ici, je suis Samuel, et elle c'est Jude. Regarde ! dit il, voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas, il lui montra le bras de Jude, le sien, lui montrant leurs tatouages.

- Alors ou... est mon Ron Ron ?

- Je suis là.

A l'entente du surnom désagréable, et surtout devant l'évidence, qu'il devait se montrer à présent, Ron se releva, montrant son avant bras vierge de tout tatouage, et s'avança vers eux.

- Salut, heu, Ron Weasley. Indécis, il tendit la main à son double qui le dévisageait.

- Je sais. Samuel. Répondit ce dernier, avant de sourire franchement. Je suis désolé, c'est juste que c'est plutôt étrange pour moi. Alors qui es tu ?

Beaucoup de gens auraient pu voir là, une question bizarre, mais Ron sourit.

- Je suis gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor, je crois que ma famille est la même que la tienne, alors inutile de te la détailler, je hais les Serpentard, et en disant cela, il regarda brièvement Liam, je ne travaille pas beaucoup, pour dire, pas du tout. Jude émit un reniflement méprisant, et c'est en la dévorant du regard qu'il rajouta, et je suis le petit ami de Lavande Brown.

Jude rougit sous l'intensité des yeux de Ron, jamais il n'avait eu autant d'assurance, et il lui faisait de l'effet, beaucoup d'effet. Samuel se racla la gorge, le foudroyant du regard. Il sourit encore, amusé.

- Ah oui, rajouta t-il, mon meilleur ami est…

- Blaise Zabini, enchanté.

Pendant qu'il levait les yeux au ciel, il ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher ! Ce dernier continua de sa voix suave :

- Alors vous avez fait la connaissance de Ron Weasley, laissez-moi maintenant vous parler de celui qui lui a tout appris.

- Ta gueule Blaise, lança le concerné.

- Weasley, il faut qu'ils sachent voyons. Après tout, ils « te » connaissent plutôt bien. Donc, je disais, alors qu'il n'était qu'au berceau je lui apprenais déjà des choses.

- Je suis plus âgé que toi Blaise.

- Oui, bon. Il faut bien un brouillon avant la perfection non ?

Et ce fut ainsi pendant toute la durée du repas. Ron et Blaise s'installèrent finalement à côté de nos trois compagnons, qui s'amusaient tantôt des mimiques de Blaise, tantôt des grimaces de Ron. Entre temps ils rencontrèrent, une Ginny bougonne, assurant « qu'un Ronald Weasley c'était bien suffisant », puis un Neville balbutiant, timide, tenant la main d'une Luna toujours aussi rêveuse.

Ils passèrent une excellente journée, n'ayant plus à se soucier de Voldemort, des problèmes liés à la guerre, insouciants comme seuls des adolescents peuvent l'être Samuel, Liam et Jude profitaient juste d'une journée ordinaire, sans qu'aucune menace de mort ne plane au dessus de leurs têtes.

C'est donc l'esprit libre de tous soucis, ce soir là, qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

_Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterais la suite. _

_Merci d'avoir lu. Reviews peut être? _

_Emarciss'_


	3. Chapter 3

_Je tiens à rappeler que Ron, Hermione et Harry sont les personnages appartenant à la dimension parallèle. Jude, Liam et Samuel, sont ceux que l'on connait tous ! _

_Merci a Alpo pour ta review! j'espère que la suite te plaira :). _

_Bonne lecture. _

**Chapitre 3 : Confrontations **

Hermione Granger n'avait jamais tord. Elle était perfectionniste au possible, se félicitait du fait que sa vie soit réglée avec la régularité d'une horloge. Bref elle avait horreur de ne pas être sure d'elle, de ne pas avoir de plan fini. Oui, Hermione n'était absolument pas impulsive ou spontanée. Après tout elle était à Serdaigle non ? Et c'est bien pour cela qu'elle détestait cette situation.

Elle attendait les autres près du bureau du Directeur, adossée contre le mur, le regard fixé au sol. Soudain elle sentit une présence tout près d'elle, et à en juger par les pieds immenses, et l'odeur fruitée qui lui faisait légèrement tourner la tête, cela ne pouvait être que…

- Tu es en retard. Elle avait murmuré cette phrase sans même le regarder.

- Non. Tu es en avance. Et comment savais tu que c'était moi ?

Elle releva la tête, et s'aperçut qu'il avait un sourire scotché à ses lèvres, un sourire charmant. Puis elle se décala quelque peu. Il était beaucoup trop proche d'elle. La preuve, elle pouvait distinguer le bleu dans ses yeux, les tâches de rousseurs sur son visage, et ses lèvres…

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hermione ? Je te trouble tant que cela ? Il avait dit cela en posant sa main tout près de son visage, et il se rapprochait encore.

_Hermione_, que cela sonnait bien quand il le prononçait. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient presque, quand…

- Weasley, Brown ne te satisfait plus à ce que je vois ?

A l'entente de son nom, ce dernier s'était crispé, et Hermione put voir la rage briller dans ses pupilles. Il se retourna, délaissant la jeune fille, ses mains dorénavant fermées en deux poings.

Celui qui avait parlé semblait aussi énervé que le garçon qui lui faisait face. Même s'il le cachait beaucoup mieux.

- Tu ne dis rien ? Je t'ai déjà connu plus bavard !

- Je ne parle pas avec la vermine, sale serpent ! Ron avait sifflé la phrase, les mâchoires contractées. Il refusait de se battre, non, pas devant elle. Elle pensait déjà qu'il n'était qu'une grosse brute sans cervelle, il n'allait pas lui donner raison.

Harry lui, avait frémit sous l'insulte, et avait dégainé sa baguette. Ron se retrouva acculé au mur, la baguette du Serpentard pointée sur sa gorge, en face d'Hermione qui observait l'échange horrifiée. Harry sourit, mauvais.

- Alors comme cela, tu ne parles pas avec les Serpents ? C'est cette petite conne qui te fais autant d'effet n'est ce pas ? Tu sais ? Je suis sure qu'elle ne me résisterait même pas. Qui me résiste après tout ?

- Tu ne la toucheras pas ! Sinon, je te jure Potter, t'es un homme…

- Mort ? Ne me fais pas rire Ron. Et ne me menace plus jamais.

En entendant des bruits de pas, il s'éloigna, remettant par la même occasion un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue, devant Ron, qui brulait de fureur, mais qui ne pouvait plus rien tenter. Quelqu'un approchait, et ce pouvait être Rusard, comme un professeur.

Quand ils apparurent, Jude grognant contre la lenteur de ces « deux imbéciles de Gryffondor », Samuel et Liam riant et courant après elle la suppliant d'aller moins vite, qu'ils étaient désolés et qu'ils ne recommenceraient plus, c'est une ambiance plutôt tendue qui les accueillie.

Perdant aussitôt le sourire, ils se tenaient en face de leurs doubles respectifs, qui ne les regardaient même pas.

Ron et Harry avaient l'air de vouloir se tuer d'un regard. Quant à Hermione, elle semblait avoir envie de fuir à toutes jambes.

C'est pour cela, que Jude se dirigea automatiquement vers elle.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Cette dernière se rendit alors compte de qui se trouvait en face d'elle. C'était étrange, elle avait l'impression de se trouver en face d'un miroir, sans pour autant se retrouver totalement en cette fille. En fait, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait prendre une expression aussi douce, et teintée de compassion.

- Oh oui, ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle essaya de lui sourire, sans succès.

- Enchantée de te connaître en tous les cas. J'ai entendu parler de toi. Tu es la meilleure de la promotion et…

- Evidemment que je suis la meilleure. Maintenant on devrait y aller. Dumbledore nous attend, et on a assez trainé ici.

Voilà. Elle était à nouveau Hermione Granger, préfète et meilleure élève de Serdaigle. Et elle vit également qu'elle avait vexé Jude. Tant pis, pensa elle, ignorant la culpabilité qui se faisait ressentir dans son ventre. Elle se dirigea donc vers la statue, ne se retournant même pas pour vérifier qu'on la suivait.

- Décidemment je ne comprendrais jamais les filles !

- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne même pas Samuel ?

- Je sais, je sais, j'ai la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café mais c'est cela qui fait tout mon charme non ?

Elle le regarda exaspérée, mais ce n'était pas grave, il l'avait fait sourire, et surtout il avait effacé la lueur de déception dans ses beaux yeux bruns. Et c'était le plus important.

- Bon allons y maintenant, Hermione, elle grimaça en prononçant le nom, a raison, on est déjà en retard… Liam tu viens ?

- Oh ! Oui, oui j'arrive !

Il s'était lui-même avancé vers son double lorsque Jude l'avait fait, mais quelque chose en lui, l'en avait empêché, peut être était ce son regard si froid, ou son assurance décontractée qui le mettait mal à l'aise ? Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se retrouver dans les traits du jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Alors planté au milieu du couloir comme un imbécile, il se décida à rejoindre ses meilleurs amis qui l'attendaient.

* * *

><p>- Bon maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, je pense que vous avez quelques questions qui demandent des réponses. Hier, ces jeunes gens, il fit un geste englobant Liam, Samuel et Jude, sont arrivés d'une autre dimension. Pour l'heure nous nous devons de comprendre ce qui s'est passé, et comment ils en sont arrivés là ? Et la raison pour laquelle, j'ai attendu que vous soyez tous réunis pour aborder ce sujet, c'est que vous êtes chargés de les aider, autant que vous le pourrez. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?<p>

Ils acquiescèrent en silence, conscients que le Directeur ne plaisantait pas.

- Bien maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. D'après ce que vous nous avez raconté Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, a appuyé sur un bouton, Jude fusilla Sam du regard, qui se ratatina sur sa chaise, et vous êtes apparus ici, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui professeur.

- A quoi ressemblait l'objet ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Samuel à la place de Liam, j'ai pensé que c'était une espèce de retourneur de temps, alors j'ai cru que ce serait marrant de voir ce qu'il se passerait si…

- MARRANT, tu trouves que c'est MARRANT ! C'est interdit, idiot ! Et maintenant on est coincés ici ! Jude s'était levée furieuse.

- Je voulais juste faire rire Harry, mais bien sur, tu ne peux pas comprendre tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est le règlement !

- Je…

- Assis, tous les deux ! Liam avait parlé d'une voix calme mais fatiguée, et sous les yeux médusés de l'assemblée, Sam et Jude s'assirent penauds.

- Désolé mon vieux, on ne voulait pas…

- Ouais, c'est bon Ron, t'inquiètes pas. Cela ressemblait étrangement à un briquet professeur.

- Un quoi ? Dit Sam.

- Un briquet. C'est un objet moldu qui sert à…

- Un déluminateur. Jude avait chuchoté le mot, comme si tout prenait un sens.

- Excellente déduction miss Granger, je pense aussi qu'il s'agit de cela. Dumbledore avait les yeux plein de malice, ainsi donc même dans une autre dimension, Hermione Granger restait toujours aussi intelligente.

- Mais… Comment ?

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ?

C'est Hermione qui avait parlé, furieuse d'être laissée de côté. Harry lui, les regardait, blasé mais frustré également, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas être le centre d'attentions, et Ron, et bien Ron, s'en fichait et somnolait sur sa chaise.

- Ah oui ! Hum, veuillez nous excusez, Jude disait donc que ce qui les a emmené ici est un déluminateur. La question que l'on se pose maintenant est comment ? Pourquoi ?

- Je croyais qu'un déluminateur ne servait qu'à éteindre ou allumer les lumières ? Hermione avait posé la question, réellement étonnée.

- Granger, les déluminateurs, ne servent pas qu'à cela, ils agissent également comme des portoloins, en s'inspirant des sentiments de ceux qui les déclenchent.

Harry avait parlé, d'une voix trainante, ironique, rappelant bizarrement Drago Malefoy. Au grand malheur de Liam.

- C'est exact Mr Potter !

- Alors vous avez une solution n'est ce pas professeur ? Il suffit de trouver un autre déluminateur et nous pourrons rentrer ? Jude avait dit cela, en levant les yeux plein d'espoir.

- Hé bien, je crains que ce ne soit pas aussi facile. L'avez-vous emporté avec vous ?

- Je l'ai laissé sur le sol, dit Samuel mortifié.

- Je suis alors désolé, la seule façon pour vous de rentrer, est de recouvrir le vide du sentiment que le déluminateur a tenté de combler. Vous ne sentez pas comme une douce chaleur au niveau de votre poitrine ?

Et en effet aux mots du professeur, ils avaient vraiment l'impression d'avoir un concentré de chaleur au niveau du cœur.

- Il suffira juste que le trou se referme, que votre chagrin soit appaisé et la boule d'énergie en ressortant vous reconduira chez vous.

- Cela signifie qu'on ne peut rien faire ? Rien du tout ? Mais je dois rentrer, je dois…

- Calmez-vous Liam… Il ne sert à rien de s'agiter, nous allons vous aider, mais pour cela, je dois savoir à quoi vous pensiez lorsque vous l'avez déclenché ? Jude ?

- Je pensais… Je pensais à une vie sans guerre, sans morts, je voulais sortir de cet enfer. Liam lui pressa le bras alors qu'elle baissait les yeux.

- Moi je pensais à un endroit ou on serait en sécurité, ou Harry n'aurait plus à avoir peur. C'est Sam qui avait dit cela, une flamme dansant sauvagement dans ses yeux clairs.

-Et vous Liam ?

- …

- Liam ?

- Je pensais à Sirius. Je voulais revoir Sirius. Il avait parlé d'une voix rauque, et c'est seulement la pression de Jude sur sa main qui l'avait décidé.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a Sirius ?

- Mr Potter je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de…

- QU'EST IL ARRIVE A SIRIUS !

Harry avait tout perdu du flegme qu'il affichait quelques instants auparavant, à l'entente du nom de son parrain, il s'était cassé la figure. Liam releva la tête, des larmes perlant au coin de ses paupières, et il vit alors de la douleur, de la souffrance dans les yeux de ce garçon qui lui ressemblait tant.

- Il est mort. Ils sont tous morts chez moi, Ha…rry.

Choqué, il écarquilla les yeux, la panique le prenant à la gorge, il se mit à suffoquer, avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Personne n'essaya de le retenir. De toute façon personne dans la pièce ne le connaissait assez pour s'y risquer. Après tout Harry James Potter, avait la réputation d'être redoutable.

Et c'est en essuyant ses larmes d'un geste rageur, que Liam se rendit compte que son premier échange avec son double ne pouvait pas plus mal se passer.

* * *

><p>Il courait, il courait dans les couloirs, rendu aveugle par les larmes qui s'écoulaient sur ses joues, essayant maladroitement de défaire sa cravate étouffante.<p>

S'en était trop. Trop de choses d'un seul coup qu'il n'arrivait plus du tout à gérer. En plus on allait se moquer de lui, ah, il avait l'air fier le Serpentard, frémissant dans ce couloir mal éclairé. Weasley allait se foutre de sa tête pendant des siècles. Il inhala la dernière bouffée de sa cigarette, avant de la jeter au sol. Ses mains tremblaient. Il fallait qu'il **_la_** trouve. Maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas aller voir Drago. Pas dans cet état. Il savait que son ami le comprendrait. Après tout il le connaissait peut être mieux que lui-même. **_Mais il avait besoin d'elle, de son odeur, de son sourire, de…_**

Soudain il se cogna contre quelqu'un, grogna, puis poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de la serrer fort contre son cœur.

Pansy Parkinson se crispa, avant de se détendre aussi rapidement en reconnaissant son odeur. Elle grimaça un peu, il sentait la cigarette. Et se figea en remarquant qu'il pleurait doucement, sans faire de bruit. Juste parce que le tissu de sa chemise se mouillait petit à petit. Prenant sur elle, elle l'entraina vers le petit renfoncement à quelques mètres de là. Il fallait vraiment se pencher pour le voir, il était juste assez grand pour laisser passer deux personnes. Même s'ils durent se serrer l'un contre l'autre.

Pansy rougit en y repensant, avant de se reprendre. "_Il pleure et toi comme une imbécile tu penses à, à…"_

A vrai dire, c'était une réaction normale. Il était beau garçon, très beau même. Et ils n'étaient pas vraiment très proches physiquement, d'ordinaire. Ils ne faisaient que parler. Et le reste de la journée ils s'ignoraient. Parce qu'il était Harry Potter et elle Pansy Parkinson.

- Pansy ?

Elle se retourna vers lui. Il était sur le canapé, à côté d'elle. Elle l'avait lâché sitôt rentrés dans « leur » salle, comme prise d'une soudaine gêne qu'il ne pouvait que comprendre.

Mais il la trouvait belle, ses cheveux noirs coupés en carré, sa frange maladroite, irrégulière qui cachait en partie ses beaux yeux d'encre. Son uniforme dont la chemise était légèrement humide, froissée, et qui laissait deviner ses formes… Un raclement de gorge l'interrompit alors que son esprit se mettait à vagabonder. Et il la regarda.

Elle souriait moqueuse. Et… Non de merlin ! Il rougissait. Harry Potter rougissait devant elle ! Elle avait mal aux joues tellement son sourire était grand. Et puis elle éclata de rire ! Et il la regarda abasourdi.

Comment pouvait-elle être encore plus belle qu'il y a deux minutes, il se demandait encore…

- C'est bon Pans', arrête de te moquer de moi !

- Tu… Oh mon dieu, je ne savais même pas que tu étais capable de rougir, mais c'est que t'es trop mignon comme cela tu le sais Potter ?

- Je ne suis pas MIGNON Parkinson !

- Oh mais si tu es…

Il lui avait attrapé les poignets et était beaucoup trop proche d'elle maintenant, son souffle s'accéléra. Alors qu'il fixait beaucoup trop intensément ses lèvres, Pansy ferma les yeux. Et il se détourna pour aller s'assoir devant le feu de cheminée.

_' Mais je suis vraiment trop idiote, ce n'est pas vrai. Je me suis faite avoir, comme s'il voulait… "_

- Pansy ?

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Harry la rappela à l'ordre.

- Oui Harry ?

- Tu viens ?

- J'arrive.

Il lui souriait, et elle n'eut pas le cœur à l'envoyer paître. Non pas ce soir, pas alors qu'il avait l'air si vulnérable.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Ses yeux se firent brutalement plus sombres, et sa bouche se plissa amère.

- Harry ? Tu sais bien que je ne te lâcherais pas…

- Tu te souviens de la première fois ou je suis entré dans cette salle ?

- Tu ne te défileras pas comme cela ! Réponds-moi !

- Moi je me souviens.

- Harry…

C'était l'année dernière. Je m'enfuyais parce que Rusard en avait après moi. J'étais avec Dray mais on s'était séparés et je ne savais plus ou il était. Et puis j'ai vu le petit renfoncement, et je croyais pouvoir m'y cacher un instant. La surprise quand j'ai vu que cela débouchait ici. Et puis tu étais là. Avec ton affreux pull vert.

- Elle le frappa sur la tête, pendant qu'il riait, amusé.

- Et on s'est disputé, rajouta t elle. Tu m'as traité de petite conne idiote et coincée, et tu t'es assis à côté de moi !

- Et toi ? De connard manipulateur et insensible et tu as faillis me tuer avec ta baguette! Mais tu m'intriguais alors je suis resté.

- Oui, je me souviens, tu m'as dis : « La salle est bien assez grande pour nous deux, si tu n'es pas contente tu peux partir ».

- Et tu n'es pas partie.

- Oui, et toi tu es revenu par la suite.

- C'est vrai.

Oui, c'était vrai, il était revenu. Et semblait soulagé qu'elle soit là. Pourquoi ? Elle n'avait jamais comprit. Et petit à petit, elle avait appris à le connaître. Ils parlaient beaucoup ensemble, et elle s'était attachée à lui, même si en public il ne fallait pas le montrer. Ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de se revoir, de se retrouver, ici. Mais depuis le début de l'année, depuis cet événement, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps tous les deux, et c'est prise d'une intuition que Pansy était sortie de sa salle commune ce soir.

- Pansy ! Tu me le dis si je te dérange surtout !

_"Aïe, il a l'air en colère cette fois_."

- Je m'excuse, c'est juste que je me disais que j'avais bien fait de venir cette nuit…

Il baissa la tête, gêné.

- Harry, parle-moi. Sil te plaît, je ne saurais pas quoi dire, et surement que je ne serais pas très efficace, mais je t'écouterai.

-J'en ai marre Pans', j'en ai assez que les gens pensent que je suis insensible. Que mon père me déteste parce que je suis à Serpentard. Que ce garçon, Harry, Liam, soit si différent de moi. Alors qu'il a tant souffert, cela se voit dans ses yeux, il est si gentil avec tout le monde, peut être qu'il est mieux, peut être que… Je ne sais pas, mais bordel ! J'ai un cœur, tu sais ? J'ai un cœur aussi et il souff…

- Tais toi, oui, tu as un cœur, je le _sens_.

Elle avait posé son doigt sur sa bouche, et sa main droite reposait sur son cœur, elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur, et ses battements qui s'affolaient.

En voyant qu'il s'était apaisé elle enleva doucement son doigt, se degageant, mais il la retint posant sa main sur sa nuque, pour la rapprocher de lui, il voyait les frissons se former sur sa peau si douce à son contact.

Et d'un coup leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un besoin devenu urgent. Et quand, enfin sa langue quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche, elle cru mourir. Ses mains caressaient son dos, alors que les siennes se perdaient entre les nœuds de ses cheveux déjà bien ébouriffés. Il n'arrivait pas à se rassasier d'elle, de sa bouche, de son cou, de son corps qu'il sentait frémir sous le sien. Elle sentait le parchemin, ainsi qu'un mélange sucré de cerises et de vanille. C'était Pansy tout simplement. C'était Pansy.

Pris de conscience, il se releva, se mordillant les lèvres en la regardant, étalée sur le sol, offerte, la bouche encore rouge de leurs baisers. Il poussa un gémissement douloureux, avant qu'elle n'ouvre soudainement les yeux.

- Harry, qu'est ce que tu…

- Je suis désolé Pansy, il faut que j'y aille, je suis désolé.

- Mais je…

- Excuse-moi.

Et il s'en alla, sans plus un regard pour elle. Pansy ferma les paupières, laissant échapper quelques larmes. Avant de se rouler en boule, tournant le dos à la porte par laquelle il venait juste de sortir.

_" Et voilà. Pansy Parkinson, tu viens juste de te faire briser le cœur." _

_La suite bientôt je pense! :). _

_Bisous _

_Emarciss'_


	4. Chapter 4

_Voila la suite :) , j'espère que vous apprecierez. Bonne lecture :)_

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Eliie Evans: **Merci de me lire x). Tu verras dans ce chapitre qu'ils ne sont pas si étrangers que tu ne le crois... J'attends ce que tu en penses !

**Alpo: **Cela fait toujours aussi plaisir de lire une de tes Reviews, ( surtout que tu as été la première à reviewer mon histoire). Merci :)

**Lily2811: **Ravie que cela te plaise, oui j'ai adoré écrire ce passage sur Hermione dans la grande Salle xD. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite!

Bisous, Emarciss.

**Chapitre 4 : ****Comme dans un rêve. **

Ne trouvant plus le sommeil, Jude se retournait dans tous les sens. Et savoir que Ronald Weasley se trouvait dans la chambre à côté de la sienne ne l'aidait pas plus que cela. _Oh pardon, c'est Samuel maintenant_, ironique, elle soupira encore. Mais dans quel pétrin il les avait fourrés. _Et pourquoi je pense à ce crétin moi ? _

Parce que tu l'aimes et qu'il craque pour les grande blondes aux gros seins, et pas un chouia d'intelligence ? _N'importe quoi ! _Et voilà qu'elle devenait schizophrène ! Elle avait encore deux bonnes heures devant elle, avant de descendre manger, et il fallait vraiment qu'elle dorme encore un peu.

De rage, elle étouffa un hurlement dans son oreiller. _Lavande Brown ? Franchement n'importe qui, il pouvait avoir n'importe qui, et il a choisit Lavande BROWN ? _

Non, elle ne pensait absolument pas à cette scène immonde qu'elle avait surprise hier soir, LUI et Lavande Brown, enlacés sur le même fauteuil dans la salle commune. Si elle hurlait de rage c'est juste parce qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas assortis, elle était tellement, si… Et lui…

Se doutant qu'elle n'arriverait décidément pas à se rendormir, elle décida de s'habiller et d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque. _Après tout, quelques recherches ne peuvent qu'être bénéfiques non ? _

* * *

><p>Ce dont Jude n'avait pas conscience, c'est qu'un rouquin passablement défait avait quitté sa chambre pour aller rejoindre son meilleur ami dans la sienne.<p>

- Harry ? Chuchota t il.

- Mmh, quoi? Il y a un problème ?

Celui-ci s'était réveillé en sursaut, baguette au poing, l'œil légèrement vitreux, et dévisageait son meilleur ami.

- Ron, putain, il est 5 heures du matin ! Vas te faire foutre, je dors.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il se replongea dans ses couvertures.

- Harry… Samuel suppliait, et avait l'air tellement désespéré que Liam fut _obligé _de l'écouter.

- Bon vas y accouche Ron, mais je te préviens, il faut vraiment que ce soit important ou je te fais bouffer ta baguette !

- …

- RON !

- Bon d'accord, d'accord.

Il inhala un bon coup, poussa un peu son ami pour prendre place à côté de celui-ci, qui grogna un peu, juste pour la forme, car parfaitement réveillé maintenant.

- Je crois que je suis amoureux.

Liam ouvrit des yeux ronds, avant d'éclater de rire. Il essaya de se reprendre devant l'air vexé de son meilleur ami.

- Et je la connais ?

- Oui, c'est, c'est… Hermione. Il avait parlé tellement bas, que le garçon du tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Samuel tordait ses doigts dans tous les sens, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux et Liam devait se retenir pour ne pas retomber dans son hilarité.

- Et donc ?

- Tu t'éclates là hein ?

Oui, il s'amusait vraiment, et ne regrettait presque plus son réveil brutal. Presque.

- Et donc, elle me déteste.

Liam soupira, ennuyé, _alors nous y voilà. _

- Hermione t'adore Ron. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- Ah oui, et bien elle le montre plutôt mal. Rien qu'hier, elle m'a fait la tête toute la soirée, et pourtant pour une fois je n'avais rien fait ! Et puis tout ce que je fais, que je dis, c'est toujours trop mauvais pour elle, tu l'entends bien ! Oh Ron, mais quel idiot, Ron, arrête tu m'énerve, regarde Harry, lui au moins il m'écoute !

Samuel avait parlé, amer. Liam, lui, ne pensait qu'au fait qu'on avait presque pu entendre le cœur de sa meilleure amie se briser lorsqu'elle avait surprit Ron et Lavande, qu'elle n'avait pas l'air plus vivante que quand elle se disputait avec son ami, et que ses yeux brillaient trop fort quand il était proche d'elle.

_Mais comme Ron est Ron, il n'a rien vu, et je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer par Mione, même si c'est mon meilleur ami. _

- Ron, je t'assure que tu te trompes, et à ta place je lui dirais.

Son meilleur ami lui lança un regard noir.

- C'est ça ton conseil Potter ?

- Hey ! Tu t'attendais à quoi, à 5 heures du matin ?

Les bras levés, le sourire chaleureux, il vit Samuel s'apprêter a sortir en grognant contre « les imbéciles qui ne savent même pas se servir d'un peigne et qui donnent des conseils vraiment stupides »

- Ron ! Rassure-moi ? Tu ne viens pas juste de t'en rendre compte hein ?

Samuel s'était raidit, et se contenta de lever bien haut son majeur, avant de sortir sans prendre la peine de lui répondre.

Même en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, il pouvait encore entendre le rire s'élever de la chambre de son meilleur ami.

_Le connard ! _

Croyant être seul, il n'avait pas prit la peine de garder son pyjama, une simple serviette de bain entourait ses hanches, et, il faut le dire, il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. _Hermione. _Il pouvait presque la voir, même si quand il rêvait éveillé, elle était beaucoup moins habillée, elle avait l'air moins fatiguée aussi, la seule chose qui ne changeait pas c'est qu'elle rougissait tout aussi délicieusement…

- Comme tu es belle…

- Ron ?

Il écarquilla brusquement les yeux. Il n'avait pas pensé à haute voix, non, et Hermione ne _pouvait_ pas se trouver juste en face de lui.

- Ron, je te parle !

Ah si. _Merde. _

- Hermione ! Tu vas ou ?

En disant ces mots il s'était adossé au mur à côté de la salle de bain, d'où elle venait probablement de sortir.

Ne rougis pas, _ne rougis pas ! Mais merlin, depuis quand Ron était aussi musclé ! Hermione calme toi, surtout ne prononce pas d'informulé pour faire tomber sa serviette, et arrête de le regarder comme ça ! Il va s'en rendre compte ! _

Samuel, lui sentait son regard le bruler, et heureusement que sa serviette était assez large pour cacher son début d'érection…

_Oh putain, et dire qu'elle ne faisait que le regarder !_

- Je vais à la bibliothèque, et je te demandais, pourquoi Harry riait aussi fort ! Mais après tout, j'ai l'habitude que tu ne m'écoutes pas !

_Et voilà, je ne peux pas tenir ma langue, il est furieux. Encore. _

- Ah, et bien si tu te soucies tant d'Harry, maries toi avec, et fais lui pleins de jolis mini Potter !

- Et toi vas te faire bouffer la langue par Brown, ça nous fera des vacances !

Samuel fulminait. Et sans lui laisser le temps de lui répondre, Jude s'en alla.

Liam, lui avait tout entendu, et il se demandait vraiment s'il n'allait pas laisser ces deux crétins de meilleurs amis se démerder tous seuls. _Serieusement. _

* * *

><p>Il n'était pas difficile pour Drago Malefoy de comprendre que le garçon qui se tenait à ses côtés n'allait pas bien. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, n'avait pas lancé un seul sarcasme depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la salle commune au matin, et surtout il était anxieux. Pas assez pour que les <em>autres <em>s'en rendent compte mais _lui _si.

_Merde, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé encore. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il n'a même pas regardé dans le décolleté de Parvati Patil. C'est encore pire que d'habitude, et pour ne pas changer, je vais devoir comprendre tout. Tout seul. _

En attendant, alors que le cerveau de notre petit Dragon surchauffait à force d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il était arrivé à son meilleur ami, ce dernier ne pensait qu'à une chose…

_J'ai embrassé Pansy, j'ai embrassé Pansy, j'ai embrassé Pansy, j'ai embrassé Pansy… Et j'ai envie de recommencer. _

Il se tendit brusquement, se cognant contre Drago qui le précédait un peu. Celui-ci se retourna, un soupçon d'inquiétude assombrissant légèrement ses yeux gris. Et Harry soupira, _soulagé. _

Oh oui, Drago Malefoy pouvait bien chercher autant qu'il le voulait, jamais il ne trouverait pourquoi Harry Potter se sentait si mal. Il leva les yeux au ciel, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

_Pansy Parkinson ? Et puis quoi encore, pourquoi pas Hermione Granger pendant qu'il y était…_

- POTTER !

_Oh tiens, en parlant du loup on en voit la qu…_

- Granger, que me vaut le plaisir ?

- Hermione LACHE MOI TOUT DE SUITE !

- Une belette, je ne savais pas qu'elles étaient autorisées au château Granger.

- Ta gueule espèce de fouine !

C'est Drago qui avait parlé, moqueur, et sadique jusqu'au bout des ongles. En effet derrière Hermione, - Qui avait une force impressionnante soit dit en passant- se tenait Ronald Weasley en personne, rouge et échevelé.

_On dirait qu'il a autant envie que nous d'être là_, pensa Harry.

- Suivez-moi, il faut qu'on trouve nos clones, maintenant ! La préfète avait parlé en utilisant son air le plus sévère, les mains sur les hanches et pourtant les deux Serpentard la regardaient impassibles, le sourcil haussé, dans une mimique identique, qui aurait peut être parut drôle, si elle n'était pas aussi énervée. Même Ron, la jaugeait, suspicieux et pas très convaincu.

_Hé ben, ce n'est pas gagné. _

- Ecoutez, je sais, _je sais, _qu'on ne s'entend pas du tout. Et qu'on ne s'entendra probablement jamais. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile arrogant Potter, et toi, - dit elle désignant Ron du doigt- tout ce que tu sais faire c'est faire mumuse sur ton balai, et _moi _– rajouta t elle, consciente qu'elle ne leur donnait absolument aucune raison de l'écouter- je ne suis qu'une orgueilleuse Serdaigle qui se croit supérieure aux autres. Mais il faut qu'on fasse un effort, au moins pour découvrir ce qu'ils cachent. Parce qu'ils ont un secret, et je déteste ne pas savoir, et je sais que vous aussi ! – dit-elle précipitamment après un regard noir en direction d'Harry qui avait étouffé un ricanement à ses dernières paroles-

- Elle n'a pas tord…

Harry suspendit son geste, il était tout bonnement en train de leur tourner le dos et de reprendre son chemin, quand la voix de Ron s'était élevée.

Afin de confirmer ce qu'il redoutait avoir entendu, Ron répéta.

- Potter, elle a raison sur un point, on ne s'entend pas toi et moi. Mais on dirait que Samuel et Liam si. On pourrait faire cela pour eux tu ne crois pas ? Juste une trêve le temps qu'ils soient là ? Et c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien connaître leur petit secret.

Un sourire amusé jouant sur ses lèvres Ron lui tendit la main, même si ses yeux qui s'ancraient aux siens restaient mortellement sérieux.

Alors comme dans un rêve, il s'avança pour la serrer…

Alors comme dans un rêve il se rappela.

« _Salut, je peux m'assoir dans ton compartiment ? Il y a plus de place ailleurs. _

_Oui, si tu veux. _

_Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley, mais appelle moi Ron, dit le jeune rouquin avec une grimace. _

_Harry se retint de rire. _

_Moi c'est Harry, Harry Potter._

_LE Harry Potter, le fils de James Potter l'auror? _

_Oui, c'est bien moi ! Acquiesça le petit brun fièrement !_

_Les deux jeune gens parlaient avec excitation lorsqu'un chariot s'arrêta à la porte de leur compartiment les coupant dans leur discussion. _

_C'est Harry qui proposa. _

_Tu veux des friandises ?_

_Et c'est le sourire rayonnant de son nouvel ami qui lui répondit. _

Harry lâcha sa main comme s'il s'était brulé. Oui, il s'en souvenait, et souvent il y repensait. Encore plus en ce moment.

- Je suis d'accord, mais nous avons cours – Il désigna Drago, qui était encore sous le choc, devant l'intensité de cette simple poignée de main et lui même- rendez vous ce soir, 20 heures trente, Salle sur Demande.

Et il partit cette fois ci sans se retourner.

Il marchait vite, et il pouvait presque sentir le regard étonné et curieux de Drago sur sa nuque. Probablement énervé aussi, mais il était vraiment trop chamboulé pour s'en soucier.

_« Tiens, tiens, mais c'est Potty le Serpent et sa fouine de compagnie ?_

_Ah. Et c'est une belette rousse qui ose parler ? _

_Les ricanements retentissaient pendant qu'ils se défiaient du regard. _

Ron. Il se souvenait encore de son visage déçu quand il était allé à Serpentard, puis sa colère, lorsqu'il ne répondait que du bout des lèvres à ses saluts, avant de ne plus lui répondre du tout. Et enfin sa haine, lorsqu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec Drago.

Comme dans un rêve, il se vit lui sourire ce jour là, lui demander pardon, lui faire comprendre son rejet, sa souffrance. Lui présenter Drago, et les voir rire ensemble.

Et finalement il secoua la tête, résigné, ce qui permit à l'autre Serpentard de le rattraper juste a temps avant la fermeture des cachots.

Ron lui en voulait toujours. Et il le savait, il y a des choses qui sonnent immuables. Malheureusement le bref échange qu'ils avaient eu dans le train il y a 5 ans lui laissait un gout amer dans la bouche, comme le vestige de quelque chose qu'il aurait aimé connaître.

Et pendant que dans la salle enfumée, les vapeurs s'envolaient, comme dans un rêve dans sa tête s'élevait encore et encore le chant clair d'un rire d'enfant…

_Voili, voilou, je sais il s'est pas passé grand chose, mais bon, je venais de lire un Ron/ Hermione, d'ou le début ( Un peu de Romance ne fait jamais de mal). Et puis un Ron sans Ryry, c'est pas possible même dans un monde différent xD. _

_Bisous les gens. _

_Emarciss ' . _


	5. Chapter 5

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre :)._

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Lily2811: Merci de me suivre. ( Et aussi de me reviewer :p) et... ENJOY ( j'espère).

Alia00: Merci de me lire :). Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu seras pas déçue.

Bisous.

**Chapitre 5 : Souvenirs... **

Liam grogna. Il se demandait réellement ce qu'ils faisaient là. Comme pour répondre à sa demande silencieuse, Harry s'avança vers lui à contre cœur, alors qu'Hermione le poussait par derrière.

Liam esquissa son premier sourire depuis qu'il était rentré dans cette foutue salle sur Demande.

_Même dans une autre dimension, il ne pouvait résister à un ordre d'Hermione. _

Jetant un coup d'œil à cette dernière, il vit Jude lui faire également un signe de tête pour qu'il s'approche lui aussi. Sa meilleure amie était de bien mauvaise humeur, depuis le matin à vrai dire, et franchement ce n'était pas le moment de la contrarier.

Impétueux, il lui tira la langue, laissant par la même occasion éclater le rire de Samuel, -qui avait l'air de se retenir depuis un bout de temps-, il se dirigea vers son double, qui comme lui avait bien du mal à endosser son rôle de porte parole.

_Bon, on fait quoi ? On se prend dans les bras ?_

… _Non mauvaise idée. _

Il grimaça légèrement, en voyant que le visage de celui qui lui faisait face restait glacé. Hermione qui avait également suivit l'échange, et voyant Liam lever les yeux au ciel devant la rigidité de son vis-à-vis, elle lui enfonça son coude dans le dos pour qu'il se décide à réagir.

Il La fusillant du regard, alors qu'elle haussait simplement les épaules, avec un grand sourire innocent.

_Cette fille c'est le diable, Oh fais chier. _pensa Ron amusé, puis irrité parce que Blaise Zabini lui avait fait un clin d'œil plein de sous entendus.

- Je crois qu'il ne fait aucun doute, sur pourquoi nous somme ici…

- Ah oui ?

Liam s'amusait de l'attitude guindée d'Harry, oubliant complètement qu'il devrait se sentir gêné, ou du moins troublé, par ce jumeau si différent de lui.

Harry eu l'air de comprendre à quoi il jouait, car tout d'un coup, un éclat dangereux sembla briller dans ses yeux. Il prit alors une pause beaucoup plus nonchalante et lui attrapa le col, le tirant vers lui.

_C'est étrange_ pensa Liam, il pouvait voir, chaque émotion dans son regard, si semblable au sien, à la différence qu'il était plus incisif, moins doux peut être. Le Serpent crocheta ses doigts autour de son poignet, le serrant un peu trop fort.

- Personne ne s'est jamais amusé à mes dépends, alors je te préviens cesse ton petit jeu, en plus le rôle de petit connard arrogant est déjà prit, et ne te sied absolument pas. Harry avait sifflé la menace, entre ses dents, juste assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

Liam leva sa main bien à plat, faisant signe à Samuel de ne surtout pas bouger, puis de son autre main libre, il se dégagea brusquement de sa poigne. Mais sa réponse lui fit vite perdre le sourire satisfait qu'il affichait :

- N'aurais tu pas oublié que je suis toi ? Si cette expression ne me sied pas, il en va de même pour toi. Et ce n'est pas un jeu. Je ne suis pas un enfant pourri gâté qui a besoin d'une centaines de jouets pour pouvoir prendre du plaisir. Ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas.

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer, sans savoir quoi précisément parce qu'il ne pouvait qu'avouer que le garçon visait juste. Mais heureusement-ou malheureusement ?- il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

En effet, Liam, n'avait pas envie de se battre avec lui, même s'il l'avait cherché. Il savait que ses mots touchaient juste la plupart du temps- il n'y avait qu'à voir comment Malefoy réagissait à chaque fois qu'il l'insultait- néanmoins, il n'avait pas envie de s'en prendre à Harry. Après tout il n'était pas Drago Malefoy.

-Je suis désolé. Ecoute, c'est déjà sympa de vouloir nous aider, je n'aurais pas du me moquer de toi.

Touché, plus qu'il ne devrait par les excuses sincères de Liam, il décida pour une fois de laisser tomber le masque. Juste un peu.

- Excuses acceptées, je suis désolé aussi si je perds aussi vite mon sang froid avec toi, et depuis ce que tu m'as dis hier soir…

Liam eut le bon ton de paraître embarrassé. Lui se souvenait surtout de ses faiblesses exposées, et de ses larmes.

- Bref, reprit Harry, on aura bien le temps d'en discuter- sous son air détendu, il était sérieux, Liam le sentait, il voulait savoir- donc si nous somme ici, c'est pour vous aider. Je suis sur que certains d'entre vous ne savent même pas pourquoi ils n'arrivent plus à repartir ? Pourquoi vous êtes en colère, ou même d'où vient le blocage.

Mal à l'aise le Trio échangea des regards incertains.

- Bon, c'est ce que je... qu'on pensait, rectifia t-il après un raclement de gorge peu discret d'Hermione. Granger m'a parlé d'une Psychynalase.

- Psychanalyse Potter.

- Oui, bref un truc moldu qui permet de revivre un moment afin de pouvoir aller de l'avant. Et je crois qu'elle a raison.

Il grimaça en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, donc. Le professeur Dumbledore est resté trop vague, mais pour vous aider, il faut qu'on sache tout. D'où vous venez. Comment en êtes vous arrivés là. Et je suis sur que de revivre certaines choses pourrait vraiment provoquer le déclic. On _doit _se comprendre, et pour cela quoi de mieux que de se confier nos essences… Nos souvenirs ?

- Pensine.

Aux interrogations muettes, la préfète s'était empressée de répondre, n'en pouvant plus d'être restée passive si longtemps.

A peine avait elle formulé le mot " magique " qu'une Pensine apparaissait dans la salle et que Samuel s'exclamait :

- Il n'est pas question qu'on partage nos souvenirs avec vous sans contre partie. Et puis c'est personnel.

Jude leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude gamine de son ami, même s'il avait en partie raison. Se livrer, laisser des gens pénétrer ses souvenirs n'était pas facile pour elle non plus, mais la façon dont l'avait prononcé Ron manquait comme qui dirait de tact et de diplomatie.

_Ce qui n'est pas vraiment étonnant. Ron reste Ron, dans n'importe quelle dimension d'ailleurs. _

Elle compléta donc rapidement ce qu'avait voulu dire le rouquin, en voyant que la tension dans la pièce augmentait d'un cran.

- Ce que voulait dire Samuel, je pense, c'est que ce sera donnant- donnant, un souvenir contre un autre. Pour notre part, - elle désigna Samuel et Liam à ses côtés- Nous sommes peut être dépendants de vous, mais si nos informations vous intéressent, il faudra également vous plier à nos conditions.

Hermione poussa un soupir. _Finalement je comprends pourquoi j'horripile autant de monde. _

- D'accord. Mais je pense qu'une personne de chaque _groupe, _et quand je dis groupe, je ne parle absolument pas d'affinités, suffira, du moins pour aujourd'hui. On a déjà plus beaucoup de temps avant la fin du couvre feu alors je pense que si on a besoin de plus d'informations on trouvera encore un autre moment. Vous êtes d'accord ?- Le trio acquiesça- Harry, Ron ?

Harry qui dès qu'Hermione avait repris les reines de la conversation s'était remis à dévisager un Liam vraiment mal à l'aise, répondit d'un vague signe de tête, alors que Ron avait déjà acquiescé rapidement sous le charme de l'interlocutrice.

- Bien puisque l'on est d'accord, on pourrait commencer. Dit Jude se tournant vers la pensine dans le but évident de l'approcher de la table basse autour de laquelle tous se dirigeaient déjà.

- Non Mione.

Liam avait parlé, d'une voix calme, mais qui n'admettait aucune contestation.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi Potter? Hermione était vraiment agacée, les Potter l'irritaient, elle en avait assez, et voulait juste en finir au plus vite.

Au son de sa voix, Liam s'était levé, et était maintenant tout proche d'elle. Ses gestes étaient doux, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Mais elle le _sentait_, ce garçon était encore plus dangereux que l'arrogant Serpentard qu'elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer.

Et quand il lui susurra ces quelques mots, elle déglutit et eu un mouvement de recul.

- Granger, si tu ne fais pas sortir Parkinson de cette armoire je le fais moi-même. Et ne me prend plus jamais pour un imbécile. Ni moi, ni mes amis.

Et se tournant vers les autres qui le regardaient ahuris, il rajouta à l'adresse d'Harry.

- Oh ! Et Harry est ce que tu pourrais dire à Malefoy de sortir de sous la cape ?

_Mais comment il a su ? _

Hermione et Harry se regardaient horrifiés, puis avisant le sourire maintenant moqueur et triomphant de Liam. La moue de Jude ainsi que Ron et Samuel pris d'un fou rire, identiques, ils reniflèrent de mépris. Leurs yeux se hurlant des reproches.

_C'est ta faute ! Pourquoi il a fallut que tu ramène la fouine ? _

_T'as bien une belette toi !_

_Jaloux ?_

_Ouais, dans tes rêves. Ah non même pas. _

… _Connard. _

Avec un sourire satisfait, alors qu'Hermione détournait les yeux, il se dirigea vers le coin de la salle, et revint avec un Malefoy embêté. Celui-ci disparu bien vite – encore une fois- alors qu'il se retrouvait en face d'une Pansy rouge, énervée, et qui le fusillait du regard.

_Oups, je ne pourrais pas m'enfuir cette fois. Bah quoi ? Je ne suis pas un Lion tout brave moi. Dois je vous rappeler que le dernier espoir c'est la fuite ? _

Celle-ci avait juste du mal à y croire. Il l'avait évitée toute la journée, et là, il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Hermione avait raison ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée d'être venue ici.

_Mais j'avais tellement envie de le revoir… _

- Tu sais Malefoy, il aurait suffit de demander.

Blaise avait parlé, narquois, les bras croisés, il dévisageait tout ce petit monde, surement le seul à avoir remarqué que l'ambiance s'était largement détendue.

- Ta gueule Zabini !

_Et c'est reparti. _Pensèrent Jude et Hermione avec un soupir avant de s'asseoir d'un même mouvement dans le canapé qui était apparu en même temps que la table basse quelques minutes auparavant.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'elles pensaient. Drago affichait un sourire, et ses yeux étaient moqueurs, ce qu'Harry, Ron, Liam, Samuel et Blaise remarquèrent.

Le Gryffondor était surement l'un des seuls de son espèce que le Serpent tolérait. Peut être parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment accepté, en marge. Et rien que pour être allé contre ses préjugés, il respectait la Belette.

Liam s'ébroua, et au milieu de cette ambiance – presque- chaleureuse, il s'exclama.

- Bon, il faudrait peut être bien s'y remettre, sinon je pense que ma meilleure amie va nous tuer. Pour ma part vous pouvez rester. Mais si vous assistez à cette séance, il vous faudra à un moment ou à un autre-hum- _partager_ -aussi.

A ses mots, Pansy blêmit, et si on croyait que le Blond ne pouvait être plus pâle, la vérité était tout autre.

Exsangue, il acquiesça tout de même, suivi de la jeune fille. Tous deux conscients que c'était une opportunité à ne pas laisser filer.

- Bien allons y.

Prenant une dernière inspiration, ils se dirigèrent une fois de plus vers la table basse, ou les deux jeunes filles les attendaient déjà.

* * *

><p>Plein d'appréhension, Liam se pencha vers la Pensine. Il avait peur, parce que contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ce n'était pas lui qui choisirait ce qu'il montrerait.<p>

« Ce serait trop facile, il faut qu'on sache, et il ne faut pas que tu caches quoi que ce soit. Cela pourrait être important », lui avait répondu Hermione quand il avait demandé pourquoi. Se tournant vers Jude plein d'espoir, il du se rendre à l'évidence quand elle haussa les épaules, désolée.

Cette _garce – Pardon Mione- _avait raison, et il le savait bien.

_Encore une fois c'est moi qui passe à la casserole. _Pensa t-il avec amertume, avant de sentir sur sa nuque peser le regard inquiet de ses deux amis. De savoir qu'ils étaient là le rassura. Il se sentit même un peu coupable d'avoir éprouvé de la rancune contre eux. Après tout c'était lui qui s'était porté volontaire. Ils _devaient _savoir. Et qui mieux que lui pouvait faire passer la tristesse, et le désespoir qu'ils éprouvaient dans ce monde qui lui avait tout prit ?

Alors un peu, juste un peu plus apaisé il plongea dans le trou noir. Se laissa tomber, et vit sa vie défiler par petits flashs, touches de couleurs incertaines, indécises sur fond noir d'encre…

_« Je suis un… Quoi ? _

_Tu es un sorcier Harry…_

_Etrange... très étrange... Il reprit la baguette et la remit dans sa boîte qu'il enveloppa de papier kraft en continuant de marmonner : 'Etrange... vraiment étrange ...'  
>- <em>_Excusez-moi__, dit __Harry__, mais qu'est ce qui est donc si étrange ?  
>Le vieil <em>_homme fixa Harry__ de ses yeux pâles.  
>- Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue, <em>_Mr Potter__, répondit-il. Or, Le phénix sur lequel a été prélevée la plume qui se trouve dans votre baguette a également fourni une autre plume à une autre baguette. Il est très étrange que ce soit précisément cette baguette qui vous ait convenu, car sa sœur n'est autre que celle qui... qui vous a fait cette cicatrice au front._

_Je peux m'asseoir dans ce compartiment… ?_

_Tu appelles ça jeter un sort ? Avoue que ce n'est pas une réussite ! Je n'ai jeté que quelques sorts faciles, ça a marché à chaque fois... Par exemple, ... OCCULUS REPARO !... Nom d'une chouette, tu es Harry Potter..._

_Tu verras que certaines familles de sorciers valent mieux que d'autres, Potter !_

_Il se crée des liens particuliers lorsqu'on fait ensemble certaines choses. Abattre un troll de quatre mètres de haut, par exemple, même si voir Hermione faire semblant d'avoir enfreint le règlement pour leur sauver la mise, c'était comme si Rogue s'était mis à leur distribuer des bonbons. _

_Lors du banquet de début d'année, Harry avait senti que le professeur Rogue ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. A la fin du premier cours de potions, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était trompé; en réalité, Rogue le haïssait._

_La peur d'un nom Harry, accroit la peur de la chose elle même. _

_Ecoute-moi, Harry. Il se trouve que tu possèdes beaucoup de qualités que Serpentard appréciait chez ses élèves. La faculté de parler le Fourchelang, l'ingéniosité, la détermination... un certain dédain pour les règlements... Et pourtant, le Choixpeau magique t'a envoyé à Gryffondor. Tu sais pourquoi ? Réfléchis. [...] Ce sont nos choix, Harry, qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment._

_Je n'aime pas du tout ce ton, mon garçon, dit-elle. Si tu peux parler avec tellement de désinvolture des coups que tu reçois, cela signifie qu'ils ne tapent pas assez fort. Pétunia, si j'étais toi, j'écrirais au directeur en insistant pour que ce garçon soit fouetté sans la moindre faiblesse._

_Je n'essaye pas de jouer les héros, mais finalement, Sirius Black ne peut pas être plus dangereux que Voldemort... _

_Il s'arrêta sur une photo prise le jour du mariage de ses parents. Son père, le visage radieux, les cheveux en bataille - tels qu'il les avait légués à Harry -, lui adressait des signes de la main. Sa mère, au bras de son mari, semblait rayonner de bonheur. Et là... Ce devait être lui... Leur témoin..._

_Black était par terre, au pied du mur, les bras en croix. Le souffle saccadé, il regarda Harry s'approcher de lui, la baguette magique pointée sur sa poitrine.  
>- Tu vas me tuer, Harry ? murmura-t-il.<em>

_Nous nous reverrons un jour, dit Black. Tu es... Tu es le digne fils de ton père, Harry... _

_Dumbledore :__ Tu crois donc que les morts que nous avons aimés nous quittent vraiment ? Tu crois que nous ne nous souvenons pas d'eux plus clairement que jamais lorsque nous sommes dans la détresse ? Ton père vit en toi, Harry, et il se montre davantage lorsque tu as besoin de lui. Sinon, comment aurais-tu pu créer ce Patronus en particulier ? Cornedrue est revenu la nuit dernière_

_JE NE REPONDRAI RIEN DU TOUT !_

_Tandis que Voldemort approchait, il fut au moins sûr d'une chose, par-delà toute raison et toute peur : il n'allait pas mourir accroupi là comme un enfant jouant à cache-cache. Il ne mourrait pas à genoux devant Voldemort... Il mourrait debout, comme son père, et il mourrait en essayant de se défendre, même si toute tentative de défense était vouée à l'échec... _

_- Sors d'ici, dit Harry.  
>Il eut l'impression que ses oreilles bourdonnaient et sa main se serra sur sa baguette magique, dans la poche de sa robe.<br>- Tu as choisi le camp des perdants, Potter ! Je t'avais prévenu ! Je t'avais dit que tu devrais faire attention aux gens que tu fréquentes, tu te souviens ? Dans le train, la première fois qu'on est allés à Poudlard ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas traîner avec ce genre de racaille !_

_Tiens, voilà de quoi t'amuser un peu, Patmol, dit James à voix basse. Regarde qui est là...  
>- Parfait, murmura-t-il. <em>_Servilus__._

_Alors, dit Rogue en lui serrant si fort le bras qu'Harry sentait sa main s'engourdir. __Alors__... Vous avez passé un bon moment, Potter ?  
>- N-non, répondit Harry qui essayait vainement de libérer son bras.<em>

_Ce qui horrifiait tant Harry, ce qui le rendait le plus ennuyeux, C'était le fait qu'il savait ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on est humilié au milieu d'un cercle de spectateurs_

_Comment se fait-il qu'elle l'ait épousé ? demanda Harry d'une petite voix. Elle le haïssait !  
>- Non, pas du tout, assura Sirius.<br>- Elle a commencé à sortir avec lui en septième année, dit Lupin.  
>- Quand la tête de James s'est un peu dégonflée, ajouta Sirius.<em>

_C'est la première fois que tu lances un Sortilège Impardonnable, n'est-ce pas, mon garçon ? hurla-t-elle. Il faut vraiment __vouloir__ la souffrance de l'autre, Potter ! Et y prendre plaisir. Laisse-moi te montrer comment faire, d'accord ?_

_Je ne veux pas parler de ce que je ressens, compris ?  
>- Harry, souffrir ainsi prouve que tu es toujours un homme ! Cette douleur fait partie de l'être humain...<br>- ALORS - JE - NE - VEUX - PAS - ÊTRE - HUMAIN ! rugit-il_

_La seule personne qui ait une chance de vaincre définitivement Lord Voldemort, est née il y a près de seize ans, à la fin du mois de juillet. Et que ce garçon est né de parents qui, par trois fois déjà, avaient eux-mêmes défié Voldemort.  
>Harry eut soudain l'impression que quelque chose se resserrait autour de lui. A nouveau, il eut du mal à respirer.<em>

_- Tu es mort, Potter.  
>Harry haussa les sourcils.<br>- Bizarre, dit-il, dans ce cas, je ne devrais pas être en train de me promener là...  
>Jamais Harry n'avait vu Malefoy aussi furieux.<em>

_Dans cette pièce avec l'arcade. Ils se cachaient pour qu'on ne les voie pas, c'est tout. Tu les as entendus aussi bien que moi. Elle s'éloigna dans le couloir et il s'aperçut, en la regardant partir, que le poids terrible qui pesait sur lui s'était un peu allégé. _

Le silence était de marbre alors que son regard se faisait trouble pendant qu' il se relevait, n'ayant même pas remarqué qu'il était tombé. Sa cicatrice le brulait douloureusement.

Et tous évitaient de le regarder, encore assommés par ce passé trop sombre, trop noir et pourtant si proche pour celui- ils l'avaient compris- dont le destin était tout tracé, et tellement tragique.

Et Liam lui, serra les mâchoires, fort, énervé d'en avoir trop montré. Un peu trop fort surement, car il se sentit vaciller lentement.

En un instant Samuel était là, et le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne s'étale sur le sol.

_Comme si je n'avais pas l'air assez pathétique. _

Avant que ces forces ne l'abandonnent et que ses yeux se ferment, il vit son ami crier aux autres d'aller prévenir l'infirmerie.

Et ce fut le trou noir.

_Encore. _

_Voilà. :p. _

_Oui je sais, encore et toujours des révelations... Cette fois c'est le côté torturé d'Harry qu'on retrouve. Que voulez vous j'adore exploiter les facettes de mes personnages et en plus j'ai toujours eu envie de faire des retours en arrière, et comme vous avez du vous en apercevoir, les « souvenirs » sont tout chauds, from JKR's books ;). _

_Bien à vous. Emarciss. _


	6. Chapter 6

_AAAAAAAAAH je sais, je suis pas pardonnable. Pour cause de révisions intenses, et trèèèèès chiantes, j'ai du vous abandonner :p. Mais maintenant je suis en Vacances! Depuis hier, et pour cause de bain glaçé, je suis MALADE et droguée au fervex depuis aujourdh'ui. _

_Néanmoins mon esprit vous a pondu ce chapitre. Obligatoire selon moi, et préparatif au suivant qui repose pour l'instant dans mon esprit bien au chaud^^. _

**Réponse aux reviews**

Alia00: Merciiii. Voilà la suite, j'attends tes impressions.

Prismacolor: Mon Dieu que je suis contente que tu me lises, et encore désolée du retard :p.

Lily2811: La suite s'est faite attendre mais c'est pas ma faute a moiiiii :). Bisous et enjoy!

**Chapitre 6 : Un écho en toi. **

Cela faisait une semaine que Liam était sorti de l'infirmerie et c'était évident qu'il les évitait.

Les seules personnes qu'il autorisait à l'approcher étaient Jude et Samuel.

Ron et Blaise avaient bien essayé de l'attraper à la sortie d'une des salles de classe, attaque frontale mise en échec par l'arrivée d'un Samuel penaud, affirmant que Liam était sorti bien avant.

Hermione, elle, accompagnée de Pansy avait prétexté devoir lui remettre un message important de la part de Dumbledore. Liam avait répliqué qu'elle n'avait qu'à le glisser sous le portrait qui gardait l'entrée, il était « occupé » pour le moment.

Quant à Harry, il avait fait ce que tout bon Serpentard aurait tenté. Le coincer dans un couloir sombre, à la sortie de la Grande Salle. Cela aurait presque réussi, si Drago ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi il avait sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui, ce qui avait attiré un regard suspicieux de Liam, et un œil au beurre noir pour Draco pendant plusieurs jours.

Bref, c'est peut être pour cela qu'ils en étaient arrivés- hum- _là_.

* * *

><p>- On n'est pas obligés ! Gémissait Ron, refusant tout bonnement de se lever de son lit. Pas habillé, le visage plongé dans son oreiller.<p>

Compréhensif, Blaise le laissa se plaindre pendant cinq minutes, l'écoutant déblatérer sur cette « harpie folle furieuse, absolument pas charmante, laide et affreuse » en rajoutant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il lui répète ce qu'il venait de dire, ensuite l'écouter insulter copieusement l'arrogant et vaniteux Potter, qui se croyait mieux que tout le monde alors que « même pas dans ses rêves à lui, le pauvre con ! » puis affirmer le doigt tendu en l'air, qu'à lui il pouvait le lui dire sans problèmes.

Et enfin, quand Zabini se dit que c'était bon, qu'il avait rempli son rôle de meilleur-ami-à-l'écoute, il le prit par le bras – sans plus écouter ses cris- et le traina à sa suite.

* * *

><p>- Potter, c'est bon t'es prêt ?<p>

Drago Malefoy installé à l'entrée de la salle commune, attendait depuis une vingtaine de minutes déjà que son ami sorte.

Il tirait consciencieusement sur sa cigarette, attirant les regards envieux de certains sur ses mains fines et habiles, aristocratiques.

Et soudain, il grimaça, Potter venait de lui passer devant, lui volant sa cigarette par la même occasion, et marchait d'un pas nerveux sans même prendre la peine de l'attendre.

_Oh, merci Drago c'était adorable de m'avoir attendu et désolé de t'avoir piqué ta clope mais je suis nerveux même sous mon air impassible de parfait Serpentard. _

_Mais non ne t'inquiètes pas Harry c'est normal._

- Bon tu fais quoi Blondie ? Tu viens ?

Le sourcil haussé, les mains nonchalamment enfoncées dans ses poches, et SA cigarette au bec, Harry l'interpellait, narquois.

… _Enfoiré. _

- J'arrive Harry.

Parce que surtout il ne fallait pas s'énerver quand Harry était dans cet état. Surtout refouler son envie de lui mettre son poing dans la gueule, c'est avec un grand sourire que le blond lui emboita le pas.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger se trouvait à la bibliothèque- pour changer- quand quelqu'un à côté d'elle toussota.<p>

- Pansy, attend deux secondes, je crois que j'ai trouvé un nouveau truc pour coincer Liam

- Mione…

- Non sérieusement, ils disent dans ce livre – très intéressant d'ailleurs, tu devrais le lire…

- Mione…

- Arrête de m'interrompre ! Je disais donc, ils disent qu'il existe une potion,

- Hermione !

- Attends ! On la fait boire à Liam et…

- !

- Quoi ?

La jeune fille releva la tête irritée, avant d'ouvrir la bouche, grand. Pansy semblait furieuse, les joues rouges, la mine grave, elle ne protesta même pas, quand elle referma le livre d'un claquement sec. Puis quand elle lui prit la main et c'est seulement quand elle vit, à l'autre bout du couloir, les deux personnes qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas croiser, qu'elle poussa un faible couinement de protestation.

- Pansy…

- Mione. Pour une fois dans ta vie, et par le caleçon de Merlin, je t'en prie ferme là !

Et sans plus prononcer un mot elles reprirent leur route.

* * *

><p>Des murmures imperceptibles couraient dans les couloirs de Poudlard. On racontait que Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Hermione Granger s'étaient enfermés dans une salle de classe vide depuis deux bonnes heures.<p>

La plupart des élèves tremblaient en pensant à un autre règlement de compte.

Certains arguaient qu'en passant devant on pouvait entendre les cris de Granger, et le bruit crépitant de sorts mortels, et tous s'attendaient à ce qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux n'en sorte pas vivant.

D'autres assuraient que le silence qui entourait la pièce n'augurait rien de bon.

Après tout, ils ne se supportaient pas, et la rumeur de leur haine réciproque se faisait écho dans le château tout entier, alors entre 20 mètres carrés…

Aucuns bien sur n'était proches de la réalité.

Parce que si un jour on leur avait dit que cette réunion avait pour objectif, l'entraide, la solidarité, et un but commun. Ils n'y auraient pas cru.

Principalement parce que les concernés n'y auraient jamais pensé.

* * *

><p>Blaise en avait décidemment marre. Ils se comportaient comme des gamins puérils. Harry évitait le regard de Pansy, cette dernière allait s'étouffer à force de soupirer d'indignation. On pouvait sentir les vapeurs sortir des oreilles de Malefoy qui essayait –lui aussi- de croiser le regard du garçon. Son propre meilleur ami ressemblait à un obsédé sexuel à fixer les fesses de Granger comme s'il voulait voir à travers- non surtout ne pas penser à cela- et cette dernière dangereusement lucide semblait sur le point de lui enfoncer sa baguette dans le nez.<p>

Bref Blaise en avait marre, parce que ce manège durait depuis deux heures et que personne ne se décidait à parler. Se contentant de marmonner des paroles de temps en temps et encore.

Alors il se décida à les réveiller. Après tout son idée n'était pas si mauvaise. Elle pouvait juste les faire renvoyer de Poudlard s'ils se faisaient prendre.

- Et si on les emmenait au Fairytale?

Et cela ne rata pas. Brusquement Harry se retourna vers lui, le sourire de Malefoy se fit pervers, alors que Pansy et Hermione ouvraient des yeux ronds, et que les joues de Ron rosissaient déjà d'excitation.

Hermione fut la première à se reprendre.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Il en est hors de question !

- Et pourquoi donc? Répliqua Zabini.

- Parce que… Parce que mais enfin c'est évident, on risque de se faire renvoyer, ou pire qui sait !

Pansy acquiesça vigoureusement pendant que Blaise levait les yeux au ciel.

- Mais réfléchis un peu ! Harry a besoin de se détendre, de vivre comme un adolescent normal pour une fois. Sans mage noir à ses trousses, sans obligations ni contraintes, et quoi de mieux Grangie que la boîte la plus libérale et dépravée du monde sorcier ?

Il est vrai que dit comme cela, le brun avait raison. Et puis ils avaient presque tout essayé, alors autant tenter ? Mais pourtant son bon sens, son instinct lui disait bien que c'était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée…

- Laisse tomber, Zabini. T'as oublié que c'est Granger, perfect-coincée-Granger ? Je suis sur que t'es pas capable de nous suivre sur ce coup là, n'est ce pas Miss règlement ?

C'était Ron qui avait parlé, conscient du doute de la jeune fille, à force de l'observer il avait appris à lire jusqu'à ses moindres pensées, et il voulait en profiter. Il voulait tenter sa chance avec elle. Il avait largué Lavande la veille, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne le comblait plus, peut être même qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Et ce défi était comme une promesse, si elle y répondait positivement…

Et sa réponse ne le déçu pas. Le regardant dans les yeux, elle cracha comme une insulte, pleine de verve, et il en eu même des frissons, c'est fou comme elle pouvait être excitante, furieuse.

- Je suis d'accord. Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques Weasley.

- Oh si je sais très bien.

- NON MAIS VOUS ETES CONS OU QUOI ? Toi Mione, tu viens de te faire rouler par ces deux imbéciles ! Tu ne vois pas leurs sourires ? Et leurs yeux qui pétillent déjà à l'idée de la merde dans laquelle ils vont tous nous mettre ? Mais ma parole, on est en septième année, et vous voulez vous faire virer à quelques mois des aspics ? Et pourquoi ? Pour des personnes qui ne vous ressemblent qu'en apparence ? Qui n'ont que vos traits et qui vont sans doute s'en aller dès que l'occasion se présentera ? sans dire un mot ? Réfléchissez bordel !

Pansy était à bout de souffle d'avoir tant crier. Et ses joues se coloraient doucement de gène. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de laisser parler ses émotions, oh non ! Pas comme Harry ou Draco, non elle c'était plutôt parce qu'elle était timide et effacée. La seule personne avec qui elle arrivait à être comme cela c'était Hermione, et Harry par la suite. Mais Harry avait tout changé. Il avait fait d'elle une espèce de boule de nerfs, prête à exploser, depuis cette soirée là. Et aujourd'hui ça avait pété. Comme il faut.

En parlant de l'objet de ses pensées, ce dernier se mit à ricaner doucement. Comme fou tout d'un coup, et Draco lui jeta un regard inquiet, le seul regard ces jours ci qu'il lui dédiait en fait. Et il parla d'une voix rauque, amère, les yeux brillant d'un trop plein d'on ne sait quoi. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Bravo Parkinson ! Quel beau discours ! Rempli de sagesse, et de toutes ces belles conneries qu'on s'amuse à prêcher. Tu sais quoi ? Est-ce que tu as vu ce que j'ai vu dans cette pensine ? Tu as vu Sirius décharné ? Le pli amer au dessus des lèvres de Rémus ? La mort de Dumbledore ? Le carnage des mangemorts ? La connerie des Malefoy ? As-tu entendu Pansy les cris de ma mère mourante ? As-tu senti à travers _lui_ la détresse d'un enfant devant un miroir, devant la vie qu'il n'aura pas ? La mienne ? La notre ? Quelle grosse connerie de prôner la justice alors qu'il n'y en a pas. Il à besoin de vivre tu comprends ? C'est pour ça qu'il est là, j'en suis sur. Il a besoin de faire le gosse, de bruler les règles, d'envoyer au diable ses principes, pour rien d'autre que de prendre son pied. Je suis peut être un connard. Peut être que lui c'est l'ange, et que moi je suis le diable. Mais si tu répète encore une fois qu'il ne me ressemble pas alors tu ne me connais pas si bien Pans', tu comprends ?

Il s'était fait doux vers la fin. Comme s'il était trop las pour rester de marbre face à elle. Et ses mots, les derniers touchaient droit au cœur. Et elle sentait bien au plus profond d'elle-même que son double avait trouvé écho en lui. Elle avait juste du mal à l'assimiler à ce garçon trop fragile, cette couche de douleurs sous jacente, et cette douceur dans leurs yeux…

Alors Pans' acquiesça silencieusement.

Dans la salle, le silence était complet, plein d'incompréhension et peut être aussi de trop grande compréhension. Draco passa en un coup de vent la porte de la salle, adressant un regard furieux à son ami et claqua la porte. Ce dernier poussa un soupir fatigué, et se dirigea lui aussi vers la sortie, avec l'intention plus qu'évidente de rattraper le blond.

- Hum, je crois que ça c'est dit. Alors on est tous d'accord ?

Ron venait de parler d'une voix mal assurée, encore sonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Et bizarrement étonné que les mots de Potter aient porté un sens à ses oreilles. En regardant Hermione, Blaise et Pansy, il comprit que pour eux aussi, ses mots avaient sonné justes.

- D'accord alors c'est parti.

Comme si… Comme si

_Finalement il n'est pas si différent de moi. Finalement on n'est pas si différents d'eux trois. _

* * *

><p>- Putain mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? T'es malade ?<p>

Harry se tenait la mâchoire, il venait juste de rattraper Malefoy, et venait juste de crier son nom, avant que ce dernier ne se retourne et ne lui balance son poing dans la figure.

Grimaçant-parce que mine de rien il avait frappé fort- il répliqua.

- T'imagines même pas depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de faire ça.

- Ben vas y te gêne pas, si ça te fait du bien.

Et voilà, encore cette putain de lueur de défi dans ses yeux verts.

_Mais c'est peut être ça son problème il est sado masochiste, et ni moi, ni le petit monsieur là haut on peut quelque chose pour lui. _

Soudain très las, il prit appui sur une des fenêtres et baissa les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça ? Hein ? Je suis ton meilleur pote ou pas ? Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis jamais rien ?

_Et merde, voilà qu'il avait envie de pleurer. Non. Un Malefoy ne pleure pas._

- Il leva les yeux vers lui, attendant une réponse, mais son ami avait baissé les yeux lui aussi.

- …

- Okay Harry. Maintenant répète un peu plus fort.

- Parce que ce n'est pas important. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul Dray.

Il se leva alors brusquement et le prit par les épaules. Intérieurement il rigolait de son comportement. A ce moment là, tout en lui dénotait son affection, et son inquiétude pour le garçon qui lui faisait face.

_Si Papa me voyait…_

- Écoute-moi bien Potter. Moi je connais tous ces trucs, de je-suis-insensible-et-rien-ne-m'atteint, et je t'avoue que même moi des fois je sature et j'y arrive plus. Mais je gère, je suis un Malefoy, glacial jusqu'aux ongles. Certes, t'es à Serpentard, et tu joues à merveille ton rôle de magnifique petit connard – et ne m'interromps pas ou je te fracture la mâchoire- mais t'es aussi un Potter. Bordel, t'es impulsif, bordélique –et merlin que je le sais- et malheur, amoureux de Pansy Parkinson !

La tête qu'Harry tirait en cet instant était tellement magistrale que cela tira un sourire au jeune homme.

- Oui j'ai deviné. Bien sur que j'ai deviné. Si t'avais vu la tronche que tu tirais quand Finnigan lui a fait du rentre dedans il y a deux jours. Et t'as oublié que c'est moi qui t'ai enseigné le sort pour faire pousser des verrues ou ça fait mal ?

Un éclat sadique passa dans les yeux du brun avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse et n'affiche une moue innocente.

_Trop tard je t'ai vu imbécile. _

- Merci Dray. Je ferais un effort promis.

- Ouais. En attendant faut que je t'aide avec elle, tu t'y prends comme un pied ! Et que tu me raconte toute l'histoire aussi. Allez viens, j'ai faim, on fait un tour en cuisine ?

- Whaaaa, Je t'ai jamais vu aussi chaleureuse Blondie !

- Ta gueule, espèce d'handicapé sentimental.

Ils souriaient tous les deux béatement. Contents d'avoir vidé leur sac, même si Harry n'avait rien dit. Il avait acquiescé et c'était suffisant. Dans leur amitié les mots avaient toujours été inutiles de toute façon.

On pouvait entendre leur fou rire se faire écho alors qu'ils se chamaillaient gentiment, le cœur allégé.

_Qui a dit que les Serpentard n'étaient pas capables de sentiments ? On a juste un peu plus de mal à les montrer c'est tout. _

_D'accord, je crois que je vais sortir sans faire de bruit. J'aime bien ce chapitre j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire, mais je sais pas... Donnez moi vos impressions, ce qui vous a plut, ou moins? J'essayerais de répondre a vos questions. J'y tiens. ;). _

_Emarciss qui est malade. :(. _

_A bientot ( je le promets! ), bien à vous. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut tout le monde. Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Juste pour info, je viens de savoir ( et oui je débute :p) que les réponses aux reviews, n'étaient pas autorisées sur l'écrit. Donc je répondrais toujours mais par MP. _

_En parlant de cela, j'espère que ça plait toujours, parce qu'elles diminuent avec les chapitres, si quelque chose ne plait pas, ou plus, faîtes le moi savoir? _

_Les critiques sont toujours constructives ;). _

_Emarciss. _

**Chapitre 7 :**** Fairytale.**

_Fairytale…Tu parles d'un conte de fée, je dirais plutôt un horrible cauchemar ouais ! _

Liam grimaça une dernière fois, son reflet lui renvoyant l'image d'un garçon ennuyé et mal à l'aise.

_J'aurais jamais du accepter que Blaise me choisisse mes fringues. _

En fait si on y réfléchissait plus en profondeur, le brun ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix, lui mettant d'autorité une pile de vêtements entre les bras, et l'enferment dans la salle de bain, en lui disant qu'il ne sortirait pas sans s'être habillé « décemment ».

_Oui bien sur. _

Il était vêtu d'un jean sombre, qui moulait ses fesses adorablement, changeant de façon étonnante des jeans larges qu'il préférait porter. Pour compléter le reste de sa tenue, il portait un sweat shirt plutôt simple, noir, les manches aux trois quarts, qui laissait voir son tatouage.

Ce qu'il fallait savoir avec Harry, c'est que les vestiges de son passé, étaient ancrés jusque dans la vision qu'il avait de son propre corps : Pour lui, comme pour sa tante et son oncle il restait le garçon trop maigre, trop grand et le visage trop creusé. Il ne remarqua donc pas comment son haut mettait en valeur ses muscles fins mais bien présents, que son visage ne semblait pas creusé, juste que ses yeux verts brillaient en mangeant la moitié.

Bref Liam avait beaucoup de charme, le seul problème c'est qu'il n'en avait pas conscience.

Il poussa un gémissement douloureux. Et regretta d'avoir céder au caprice de Jude. Bon c'est vrai que de voir votre meilleure amie, préfète exemplaire, obsédée par le règlement vous supplier d'enfreindre celui-ci, de quitter illégalement l'école avait de quoi faire réfléchir. En plus il en avait marre de se voir traquer depuis deux semaines par des psychopathes de toutes maisons confondues, il avait même failli faire une crise cardiaque en voyant Malefoy lui faire un sourire pour qu'il accepte. Mais en réalité s'il devait se l'avouer, c'est pour ses amis qu'il le faisait.

Cela ne crevait peut être pas les yeux, mais Sam appréciait beaucoup son autre lui, ainsi que Zabini.

Et même si elle ne le dirait jamais, Jude adorait discuter culture durant des heures avec Hermione et s'entendait plutôt bien avec Pansy.

Il se décida alors à sortir de la salle de bain, se répétant que ce ne serait pas si horrible que ça. Que ça ne changeait rien s'il ne savait pas danser, si son haut le grattait, et se passa une dernière fois la main dans les cheveux d'un geste las, et inutile – bien entendu-

* * *

><p>Ils devaient tous se retrouver près du passage secret menant à près au lard, et de là pourraient prendre la navette qui les emmènerait directement à la boîte de nuit. « Le vol de nuit » n'était connu que par les adeptes de ce genre de sorties. Heureusement pour notre petit groupe d'amis, Blaise, Ron, Drago et Harry n'en n'étaient pas à leur première sortie illégale du château. Drago avait même esquissé un sourire narquois en voyant Ron se dépatouiller à essayer d'expliquer à Hermione d'où il connaissait ce mode de transport si peu conventionnel.<p>

Pour plus de sureté ils empruntèrent le passage par groupe de trois.

En premiers, ouvrant la marche arrivaient Blaise, Hermione et Pansy. Le garçon portait une chemise blanche qui rehaussait le sombre de sa peau, et mettait en valeur la puissance de ses muscles. Un pantalon noir, coupé droit complétait sa tenue. Hermione, était enveloppée dans une fine robe noire à bretelles qui lui arrivait un peu au dessus du genou, son apparente fragilité était soulignée par des escarpins noirs, et un maquillage discret composé d'un peu de gloss et d'une touche de mascara. Pour l'occasion, elle avait lissé ses cheveux puis s'était faite une queue de cheval haute dégageant la peau de sa nuque.

Alors qu'Hermione respirait la délicatesse, Pansy dégageait une sensualité palpable. La jeune fille portait des collants noirs, une tunique bleue nuit moulante arrivant à mi cuisses, et des bottines à lacets. Sa frange asymétrique dansait devant ses yeux, qu'elle avait maquillés d'un trait d'encre à l'égyptienne. Un rose doux soulignait la pulpe de ses lèvres.

Se découpèrent en second lieu, un Harry passablement énervé de s'être fait dérobé la main de la jolie Serdaigle par un Blaise impatient. Suivit de près d'un Drago rieur, et d'un Ron rêveur. Harry, n'avait rien changé à sa coiffure, même si le désordre qui y régnait semblait plus sauvagement structuré. Pendant que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs au Gryffondor il ne remarqua pas le coup d'œil appréciateur de sa belle, sur son jean sombre, son t shirt de la même couleur et sa veste blanche. Drago lui était plié de rire, ses yeux brillaient doucement alors qu'une fossette se creusait sur sa joue gauche. Son visage lui-même rayonnait, la pâleur de ses traits mis en valeur par sa tenue immaculée. Le beau Serpentard était pour l'occasion habillé tout de blanc, jean et chemise, seule touche de couleur, sa cravate vert et argent négligemment jetée autour de son cou.

Ron lui observait les deux Serpentard d'un air désolé avant de vite rejoindre son meilleur ami, qui lui dédia un sourire moqueur. Il semblait ailleurs le gentil Ron, Ses yeux bleus passablement cachés par ses cheveux roux, ébouriffés, dans tous les sens. Il avait un rictus au coin des lèvres, et les mains dans les poches de son jean bleu, un peu trop serré -selon lui-.

- Parfaitement ajusté- selon la jeune préfète qui le dévorait du regard. Cette dernière laissa son regard dériver sur la chemise pourpre dont les premiers boutons entrouverts laissaient voir un torse imberbe et tacheté, et dont les manches avaient été remontées, montrant alors des avants bras puissants. Soudain c'est comme si lui brulant la peau, le lion croisa son regard et ne le lâcha plus. Elle retint son souffle alors qu'il lui faisait passer le même examen, le ciel de ses yeux virant à l'orage…

BAM !

En troisième temps apparurent le trio. Sam venait d'atterrir, sur les fesses, devant un Liam hilare, et une Jude mi furieuse mi désolée. Comme une seule personne les six qui venaient d'arriver levèrent les yeux au ciel, même si un léger sourire étirait leurs lèvres. On pouvait même deviner ce qui venait surement de se passer. Sam avait du faire un commentaire stupide, Jude avait du surenchérir, et un événement en entrainant un autre, ils avaient du se disputer si fort, que Sam ne regardant plus son chemin avait du se prendre les pieds dans un obstacle et s'étaler de tout son long.

Grommelant il se releva, exposant ses jolies petites fesses, à une Jude soudain rougissante, et un Liam devenu narquois. La belle brune portait un jean slim blanc, des petits talons marron et un bustier de la même couleur, faisant ressortir le chocolat de ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, mais arrangés grâce à un sortilège en boucles souples, des créoles pendaient à ses oreilles, et son visage était vierge de maquillage excepté un trait de noir sous ses yeux. Sam quant à lui était l'exacte réplique de son homonyme à la seule différence que sa chemise était bleue. Comme ses yeux.

* * *

><p>Ils attendaient. Depuis un quart d'heure au plus ils attendaient. Et c'était déjà trop. Drago avait perdu toute sa bonne humeur redevenant impassiblement grognon. Hermione et Pansy se rongeaient les sangs, répétant à qui voulait l'entendre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Ron avait faim, Sam avait sommeil et Liam soif, leur tirant à tous les trois un regard noir de la part de Jude emmitouflée dans la veste de Harry. Ce dernier ne desserrait pas les mâchoires. Il n'y avait que Blaise qui semblait aller bien, si on pouvait dire que l'euphorie pouvait être qualifiée d'attitude « normale ».<p>

Soudain comme en réponse à une supplique silencieuse le vol de nuit apparu. Avec la délicatesse du magicobus, pour vous donner un certain aperçu du genre. Sombre, il semblait se confondre dans l'obscurité, à la seule différence qu'il irradiait de l'intérieur. Une musique forte et entrainante faisait vibrer la navette toute entière, et c'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'ils s'engagèrent à l'intérieur.

- Salut les gars ! Toujours à braver l'interdit hein ? Ce n'est pas très joli tout ça…

- En attendant ça t'arrange bien Franck. Répondit Harry en versant quelques gros galions dans la paume ouverte du chauffeur, qui après un clin d'œil complice leur fit signe de s'installer.

- Haha ! Ces jeunes ! Allez en avant !

Et le bus disparut.

Le trajet avait duré le temps d'une seconde, avant que le véhicule ne les recrache devant la boîte de nuit. Ils entrèrent bien vite à l'intérieur au rythme des pièces clinquantes qui changeaient de main. Et c'est à demis conscients, qu'ils se retrouvèrent autour d'une petite table, aux bords de la piste de dance sur laquelle se trémoussaient, filles et garçons.

On ne pouvait douter que la boîte était magique, de jeunes femmes, à demi vêtues, drapées dans des étoffes capiteuses charmaient d'un sourire, et laissaient comme un parfum irréel derrière elles, le décor rappelait ces anciens palais de contes de fées, tout était pailleté, lumineux, l'ambiance enfumée allumait les sens et étourdissait l'esprit.

Nos amis ne savaient plus où donner de la tête, savourant tout simplement l'état de légèreté dans lequel les plongeait cet endroit.

Comme par enchantement une bouteille de pur feu venait d'apparaitre sur la table.

- Se remplit automatiquement dès qu'elle est vide. Lut Sam sur l'étiquette de la bouteille. Putain j'aime cet endroit !

En réponse les garçons lui adressèrent un sourire entendu, alors que même les jeunes filles semblaient séduites par l'ambiance.

* * *

><p><em>Quelques verres –ou beaucoup trop- plus tard…<em>

- Bordel Pansy ! hurla Harry avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Debout au milieu de la piste de danse, Harry venait de faire une scène monstrueuse à la jeune fille. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle lui avait fait l'affront de danser avec un autre que lui. Mais surtout, parce qu'il était déchiré.

Médusée Hermione, les idées pas très claires était sur le point d'aller décrocher son amie des lèvres de ce Potter mal léché, quand elle remarqua qu'elle nouait doucement mais surement ses bras autour de son cou, et que visiblement elle n'avait pas envie d'être sauvée. Et aussi que le sol tanguait dangereusement sous elle. Tout à coup, elle se vit avec horreur, tomber en arrière…

En plein sur le torse d'un Ron passablement éméché, qui était plus que ravi de cette nouvelle position.

- Salut belle brune, ça faisait longtemps…

- Ron lâche moi.

- Non.

Elle soupira, et voyant qu'elle n'arriverait sans doute pas à se dégager – et qu'elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie non plus- elle s'installa un peu plus confortablement contre lui, rougissante, en sentant qu'il lui humait les cheveux, et lui caressait le bras.

- Tu sens bon… Dit-il sa voix devenue beaucoup trop rauque.

Et finalement se laissa faire.

* * *

><p>Observant tout ce beau monde, deux garçons sirotaient tranquillement leur whisky entre deux danses.<p>

- Je crois que c'est l'une de mes meilleures soirées Zabini, t'es génial.

- Je sais Malefoy, je sais.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous chez les gryffys toi ?

- Vas savoir Draco, va savoir.

- En fait t'as pas vu Sam, Jude et Liam ?

- T'inquiètes je suis sur qu'ils s'amusent…

Et avec un sourire, ils firent tinter leurs verres, avant de se laisser embarquer sur la piste par deux charmantes créatures…

* * *

><p>- Chut ! Faîtes pas autant de bruit on va se faire repérer.<p>

- Hahaha, Ron arrête ça !

Les trois amis, bras dessus, bras dessous, se dirigeaient hors de la boîte, en quête d'un peu de tranquillité. Le problème c'est qu'ils étaient tous trois bourrés, et qu'ils voulaient se faire discrets. On pouvait dire que ce n'était pas vraiment une réussite.

Ils eurent juste le temps de faire quelques mètres, avant de s'affaler dans ce qui semblait être un parc.

Une bouteille vide serrée contre son cœur, Sam chantait. Et sans mentir, c'était horrible. Sa voix était trop grave, et tout ce que connaissait le roux en matière de chansonnette, c'était la berceuse que sa maman lui chantait le soir. Alors c'était affreux. Mais aucunes des deux autres personnes couchées à ses côtés n'avait la force –ou le cœur- de le lui dire.

Jude regardait les étoiles. Elles illuminaient le ciel ce soir là, et elle se sentait bien, dans ce cocon fait d'herbe mouillée et des deux corps chauds de ses meilleurs amis, bercée par la chanson –horrible- de Sam. Elle se sentait fille, adolescente, prête à refaire le monde, et surtout, surtout saoule. Merveilleusement et catégoriquement soule. Elle se mit à pouffer, attirant alors l'attention de Liam sur elle.

Ce dernier avait un immense sourire niais collé sur son visage. Et au son de sa voix se mit à rire également, ce qui bien sur entraina le fou rire de Ron – qui en avait même arrêté de pousser la chansonnette-.

On se retrouve donc là. Au beau milieu d'un parc, à une heure avancée de la nuit, avec trois adolescents qui riaient aux éclats, laissant exploser des milliers d'émotions qui s'éparpillaient dans les airs. Mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils étaient là, tous les trois et c'est tout ce qui importait.

* * *

><p>Il devait être 5 heures, ou peut être 6 lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir de Poudlard. Harry tenant férocement la taille d'une Pansy somnolente, Drago et Blaise grommelant après les trois idiots du Parc, comme ils s'amusaient à les appeler, il est vrai que jouer à cache-cache à trois heures du matin parce que : « Si vous nous attrapez pas on ne rentre pas, et qu'en plus ça rime ! » n'était pas une excellente idée. Ron et Hermione faisait comme si de rien n'était. Ou plutôt Hermione évitait Ron, et Ron essayait de croiser le regard d'Hermione. Bref, tous étaient passablement fatigués, éméchés, mais heureux.<p>

Ils s'apprêtaient à tourner les talons et rentrer dans leur chambre, dortoir, appartements respectifs lorsque soudain…

- Vous croyez aller ou comme ça ?

Une voix sèche, froide, à frôler le Sahara. Severus Rogue venait de parler.

_Et merde pensèrent ils tous (en chœur ! :p)_

- Où étiez-vous jeunes gens s'il n'est pas indiscret de…

Un énorme brouhaha, signe que quelqu'un non loin avait trébuché sur une armure se fit entendre et coupa la dernière phrase du professeur de potions. Ce dernier sembla d'ailleurs beaucoup plus ennuyé, et souffla quelque chose comme – Oh non pas encore lui !-

Et tout à coup une voix s'éleva, alors qu'une épaule apparaissait au détour du couloir, puis une chevelure d'ébène et…

_Et remerde pensa Harry, en reconnaissant la personne qui venait de surgir._

- Merde ! Rogue t'aurais pu m'attendre un peu non ?

Et voilà que les yeux de Liam s'ouvraient grands, que Sam palissait à vue d'œil et que Jude plaquait sa main contre sa bouche.

- Mais bien sur Black, qu'est ce que t'as pas compris dans : « Va te faire voir, ce n'est pas tes affaires, c'est moi le professeur que je sache ? »

_Oui je saaaaaaaaaaaaaaais c'est horrible de s'arrêter là :p. Certains doivent surement se dire enfin! ou pourquoi maintenant? Ou pourquoi siiiiiiiiiiii tard? _

_La suite et les explications dans le prochain épisode :). _

_Bien à vous, Emarciss. _

_ps: Comment voulez vous que l'auteur évolue sans avis ? :p. ..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut tout le monde! Oui je sais, beaucoup de retard, mais promis, je ferais un effort ( Cpas ma faute, c'est la faute aux vacances :D). Bisous :)_

**Chapitre 8 : Sirius. **

Faisant fis de tous les adolescents qui l'entouraient et qui le regardait les yeux ronds, effarés, terrifiés, - au choix- Sirius continua à parler avec le maître des potions, qui alternait reniflements méprisants et ricanements moqueurs.

- Non mais sérieux, Rogue, quand Dumbledore, nous a dit de partir ensemble chercher les gosses, ça voulait dire tous les deux, pas toi devant, profitant d'un moment d'inattention de ma part pour me jeter un stupefix, et t'enfuir en courant.

- Je ne _cours _pas Black ! Je marche vite, et dignement.

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de rire.

- Oui, mais bien sur, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un marcher dignement aussi vite, t'as même faillit t'étaler par terre, - et alors que Rogue allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer écarlate, il rajouta- mais _avec dignité _évidemment.

Et il repartit dans son fou rire, tout en aboiements. Cela aurait pu durer encore une heure, ou même deux. Il adorait embêter Severus, même s'il devait l'avouer c'était beaucoup moins drôle depuis qu'il était devenu sympathique avec James. Du moins autant que Severus Rogue pouvait être sympathique avec quelqu'un.

Il en était encore là de ses réflexions, quand une petite voix murmurant son prénom le fit se retourner- enfin-.

Il déglutit alors, et inspira un bon coup avant d'adresser un sourire tremblant à un Liam tenant à peine sur ses jambes. Il avait l'air fragile le petit Harry, et ça faisait plusieurs années que Sirius n'avait pas vu une expression aussi émouvante sur le visage de son filleul. Et il détestait ça. Il avait haï pour la première fois Dumbledore quand il lui avait raconté ce qu'avait enduré ce petit. Comment il faisait pour tenir encore debout hein ? Il lui prenait quoi au monde magique pour mettre ce garçon face à une vérité aussi atroce qu'immuable ? Sirius serra les mâchoires alors que son regard se faisait plus sombre.

Il avait insisté pour accompagner Severus, rechercher les enfants, parce qu'il savait que le choc serait trop grand pour James et Lily. Bien sur James n'était pas d'accord, c'était son fils, et Lily, hé bien Lily restait Lily, et après avoir proféré des menaces qui avaient fait dresser même la barbe de Dumbledore, avait finalement capitulé et accepté que Sirius s'en charge.

Et il voulait aussi y aller, mais ça il n'avait pas voulu le leur dire, car il comprenait Liam. Plus que tout. Etant un Gryffondor, il savait se mettre en danger pour ses proches, mais il connaissait également cette peur de ne pas réussir, d'avoir ses démons qui nous rattrapent, et de se sentir souvent seul contre le monde. Après tout sa famille était remplie de Serpentard, pour qui le sang comptait plus que tout.

_Et oui, même sans mage noir sanguinaire, la mentalité de certaines familles reste tout autant arriérée. _

Et là, franchement il voyait sa vie défiler dans les yeux du garçon. La peur, les doutes, le sentiment confus de n'être pas à la hauteur.

Et puis une larme coula le long de la joue de Liam, et il se sentit vraiment minable.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il adoucit les traits de son visage et s'avança vers lui, le prenant alors dans ses bras, alors que des sanglots étouffés agitaient le jeune homme qui s'agrippait à lui. Fort.

Sentant ses yeux s'imbiber d'eau, il lui murmura des mots rassurants, d'une voix rauque qu'il ne reconnaissait même plus.

_J'ai l'air pathétique. Je suis sur que même Rogue ferait mieux que moi. _

Remarquant alors les autres personnes présentes, qui avaient détourné le regard gêné. Il se décida à mettre fin à l'étreinte, sentant également que le garçon s'était calmé.

- Sirius ! Je suis content de te voir. Dit il d'une voix plus mesurée, mais ou perçait quand même une vive émotion.

Il lui répondit d'un sourire, trop ému pour articuler un mot. Et pour une fois remercia Rogue d'avoir autant de contrôle sur lui.

- Bon, jeunes gens je vous conseille de regagner vos quartiers, nous parlerons de votre incartade au règlement et de vos diverses punitions plus tard. Liam, Samuel et Jude veuillez nous suivre… Oui Monsieur Potter vous pouvez nous suivre également… Non Miss Granger cela ne vous regarde pas… Vous non plus Monsieur Weasley ! Et en ce qui vous concerne Monsieur Malefoy, encore moins ! Ne faîtes pas l'enfant Draco ! Allez vous couchez… Oh non ! Monsieur Zabini pas vous _aussi _! Mais taisez-vous ! J AI DIS NON ! DANS VOS QUARTIERS ET PLUS UN MOT !

Silence de mort. Hum, c'est vrai que de voir Rogue sortir de ses gonds n'arrivait pas souvent, voir jamais. Le seul à se délecter du spectacle était Sirius. Une main sur l'épaule de Liam, il rigolait doucement, ses yeux pétillant de malice.

_Il y a pas à dire ce mec est vraiment canon. _Pensèrent Jude, Hermione, et Pansy le rouge aux joues.

Se sentant observé il leur adressa un clin d'œil charmeur, alors qu'un regard noir de la part d'Harry cette fois ci, le remettait en place. Il avait même l'impression de l'entendre…

_Elles sont mineures Sirius ! _

Il esquissa encore un sourire. Et lui tira la langue, amusé alors qu'Harry hochait la tête de gauche à droite avant de bailler profondément.

De nouveau soucieux, Sirius déclara.

- Bon, Severus – Ce dernier tiqua légèrement à l'emploi de son prénom mais ne dit rien- je sais qu'ils vont nous tuer si on ne les ramène pas tout de suite, mais ils sont crevés. Oui je sais ce que tu penses, quelle idée de sortir faire la fête un soir de semaine. Et oui, c'est de leur faute. Mais je me dis qu'une bonne douche, et un peu de repos leur ferait du bien- Il indiqua du menton le jeune homme qui somnolait entre ses bras, et Rogue s'empêcha de répliquer-

Bon d'accord, mais je vous veux frais, et dispos à 9 heures précises, devant l'entrée du bureau du Directeur.

Et sans rajouter un mot il s'en alla dans un mouvement de cape.

_Typique _pensa Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de lui emboiter le pas, après avoir envoyé un sourire chaleureux- et charmant- à l'assemblée encore ahurie.

* * *

><p>Sam était scotché. Enfin encore plus que d'habitude. Il était attablé avec Liam devant des pancakes au sirop d'érable bien chauds, et du café. C'est Jude qui d'autorité les avait fait asseoir et appeler quelques elfes de maison pour qu'ils leur préparent un petit déjeuner « consistant ».<p>

« Je crois qu'on a tous besoin de prendre des forces pour tout à l'heure » qu'elle avait dit avant de mettre quelques serviettes entre les bras de Liam et de le pousser dans la salle de bain un peu plus tôt.

Hermione était vraiment effrayante parfois. Mais heureusement qu'elle était là. Il sentit alors la boule de chaleur qui enveloppait son cœur, chauffer doucement, ça faisait souvent ça quand il était heureux, ou quand il pensait à Hermione… Ce qui arrivait souvent.

Bon en attendant, lui il mangeait. Pas qu'il avait vraiment faim mais c'était un automatisme. Et puis quand il était stressé c'était encore pire. Il mangeait deux fois plus.

Harry quant à lui se contentait de picorer dans son assiette, le regard dans le vague, maussade.

- Hachy echaye de stroufhmanjiey iun pieuh.*

Jude fit une moue dégoutée bien que ses yeux restèrent doux, alors qu'il esquissait une grimace, penaud. Et le miracle arriva. Liam se mit à rire, retrouvant quelques couleurs.

- Chi cha pieuh teh fchaire playicshir Weaiyschleiyh. **Dit le brun avec un sourire en enfournant un gros morceau de pancake et en lui faisant les gros yeux.

- Vous êtes irrécupérables, dit la jeune fille en buvant le fond de son café…

- Maiys ché pour cha ke tu m'ayme !***

Avant de s'étrangler avec, après la réplique du roux, tout fier. Qui ne venait absolument pas de se rendre compte de sa bourde.

Se levant brusquement après avoir grommelé un truc comme – Idiot, abruti sans cervelle- elle leur dit :

- Bon je vous attends devant la statue, je dois faire un tour par la bibliothèque.

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Demanda Ron à un Harry explosé de rire alors que la jeune fille claquait la porte.

R- ien de plus que d'habitude vieux frère. Allez viens on y va. Bien que tu sois irrécupérable, et qu'_elle t'aime_ pour cela. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit aussi indulgente si on est encore en retard…

- Oh ! Dit il se rendant enfin compte des paroles dites plus tôt et de leur signification.

- Oui oh ! Répliqua Harry avant de le saisir par le col et de l'embarquer à sa suite.

* * *

><p>James Potter enrageait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on avait attendu plus d'un mois avant de l'autoriser à voir Harry- enfin Liam. Bref son fils quoi. Mais Dumbledore leur avait assuré qu'il fallait un temps « d'adaptation » au garçon avant d'être confronté au choc de sa vie.<p>

_Choc de sa vie, choc de sa vie, je suis peut être imposant mais pas à ce point ! _

Maussade, il grommelait des insultes sous l'œil amusé de son meilleur ami revenu il y a peu- et qui refusait de lui dire un mot, le traître !- et les babillements joyeux de sa petite dernière que sa chère et tendre lui avait refilé avant de sortir de la salle entrainant Rogue à sa suite.

- Sirius je t'en prie !

- Non Cornedrue, sur ordre de Dumbledore je…

- Tu crois franchement que Rogue va résister à Lily hein ? Elle doit déjà tout savoir, ELLE !

Sans lui répondre, il lui sourit, signe qu'il ne dirait plus rien, et James retourna à ses préoccupations peu joyeuses. Il se demandait à quoi il ressemblait, qu'est ce qu'il savait de lui, et se passa une main dans les cheveux, signe de sa nervosité, geste qu'il n'effectuait que quand il était extrêmement nerveux, et qui insupportait toujours autant Lily. Il sourit, enfin grimaça plutôt en pensant à la rousse, et aux gifles que lui avaient values cette manie du temps de leurs années à Poudlard…

Maraudeur. Nostalgique, il repensa à ce mot soufflé du bout des lèvres par Sirius un soir de lune et qu'ils avaient adopté immédiatement.

Est-ce qu'il lui ressemblait ?

_Bien sur que oui Idiot ! C'est Harry sans l'être réellement. _

Est-ce qu'il connaissait chaque recoin du château ? Avait-il la cape ? La carte ? Tant de questions auxquelles il n'avait de réponses, et qu'il aurait pu aisément obtenir après tout il connaissait chaque recoin de ce château, chaque passage secret, il restait Cornedrue, non ? Mais le refus du garçon la nuit de son arrivée de les rencontrer l'avait bloqué. Et là, maintenant, alors qu'il n'avait donné son accord à Dumbledore que la veille, il s'était retrouvé avec Lily, Sirius et Ivana devant un directeur rieur, et une Macgonagal furieuse en pyjama écossais.

La porte s'ouvrit et son cœur rata un battement. Il ajusta le col de sa chemise sous l'œil amusé de Sirius, et celui plus curieux de sa petite fille. Et Lily entra, radieuse, suivi d'un Severus renfrogné au possible. Et James se tassa sur sa chaise, foudroyant Patmol du regard, alors qu'il étouffait un fou rire.

- Alors Rogue, t'as pas pu résister à ma femme ?

- Il s'appelle Severus, James ! Et arrête de crier tu fais peur à ma fille !

James se retourna alors vers elle, irrité.

- C'est ma fille autant que la tienne !

- Oui et bien, en tous les cas c'est pas ce que tu dis quand il faut aller la calmer au milieu de la nuit, alors la c'est ma fille hein ?

- Et voilà, c'est reparti !

- TA GUEULE BLACK dirent-ils en cœur. – Le pauvre Sirius poussa un glapissement misérable, et même Rogue n'eut pas la force de lui sortir une réplique glaciale. Peut être aussi parce qu'il avait l'air encore plus ennuyé que le jeune homme.

Le couple Potter n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour évacuer le stress que de se disputer. Chose qui arrivait fréquemment. Aux soirées, lorsque Lily était enceinte, lorsque James revenait de mission. Bref, fréquemment. Oui c'était le mot exact pour définir leur relation.

* * *

><p>- LILY TU M ENERVE, ESPECE DE MISSJESAISTOUT A DEUX NOISES!<p>

- OH JAMES POTTER MAIS TU N ES QU UN…

Le professeur de métamorphose referma précipitamment la porte du bureau directorial et poussa un soupir de soulagement, avant de se reprendre et de refaire apparaitre sur son visage des traits typiquement Macgonaliens.

- Bon jeunes gens, j'entre d'abord, je crois que… Hum, il vaudrait mieux. Quand, le… calme sera revenu je toquerais à la porte et vous pourrez entrer.

Sur ces mots, elle entra précipitamment à l'intérieur, laissant les jeunes gens seuls.

Liam avait le cœur un peu plus léger, - merci Sam- et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en observant ses deux amis. Mais toute chaleur disparut quand il se retrouva en face de la fameuse porte qui venait d'engloutir son professeur, et d'où s'échappait des bruits de dispute à peine masqués. S'il avait bien comprit il s'agissait là, de ses parents. Est-ce que c'était à cause de lui que ça arrivait ? Il observa Harry, et remarqua qu'il avait l'air tout a fait détendu. Mais ce garçon là, savait cacher ses émotions encore mieux que Malefoy c'était pour dire. Il déglutit difficilement, fit signe aux deux autres de le laisser seul et s'adossa au mur.

La mine sombre, il attendait. Rempli de questionnements qui l'étouffaient peu à peu au fil du temps qui s'égrenait. Puis un frôlement d'épaule et il se retrouva avec son double à ses côtés.

Etonné il se retourna pour l'observer. Ce dernier semblait gêné de se trouver là, et c'est surement la première fois qu'il prenait cette expression là, perdant son assurance que Liam trouvait souvent surfaite mais bien pratique pour cacher ses émotions.

Et puis il parla, la voix plus douce que d'habitude, à peine un murmure, juste assez pour qu'il l'entende -et encore-.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien. Tu sais, cela leur arrive souvent de se disputer. Je pense même que ça leur manquerait tu comprend ? Ils… Ils s'aiment tu sais ? C'est un peu comme tes copains là bas dit-il faisant un vague signe du bras vers Hermione et Ron qui s'observaient en chiens de faïence.

Liam afficha un sourire qui disparut bien vite en entendant la suite de son monologue.

- Bon écoute je sais qu'on s'entend pas vraiment, mais je suis sur que ça ira. Fais-moi confiance…

Choqué, littéralement, il se retourna si vite qu'il se cogna la tête contre le mur. Liam ouvrit de grands yeux, et le vit esquisser un sourire désabusé, comme si lui-même ne croyait pas qu'il avait osé dire cela. Ses yeux semblaient tristes et Liam se promit de lui demander un jour pourquoi… C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas partis sur de bonnes bases, et qu'il ressentait souvent un malaise lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce mais il avait fait le premier pas vers une possible entente, ce n'était pas rien non ?

Alors il hocha la tête bien conscient qu'il regretterait –peut être- son geste. Il s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose mais trois coups sonnèrent à la porte…

_Petite surprise, le chapitre suivant sera posté dans les deux jours, pour me faire pardonner entre autre :p. _

_PROMIS JURE. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre... _

_Votre; Emarciss. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Comme promis! Merci à toutes les personnes qui continuent de me suivre. Les reviews me font toujours aussi chaud au coeur même si j'ai pas encore pris la peine de répondre. Enjoy!_

**Chapitre 9 : ****Retrouvailles.**

Lily avait les yeux brillants et les cheveux ébouriffés. James était assis et fusillait sa femme du regard et Liam se dit que décidemment son père fréquentait de trop Severus Rogue.

A peine avait il eut le temps de jeter un coup d'œil circulaire à la salle que deux bras l'enserraient et qu'un parfum de fleur le couvrait tout entier. Sa mère s'était jetée sur lui, et le regardait maintenant avec adoration, amour.

Il se dit que jamais un regard ne lui avait parut plus beau et moment plus agréable. Son père s'avança alors, doucement, gauche comme il ne l'imaginait pas. Remontant ses lunettes sur son nez et il se surprit à rire. Ils se ressemblaient. Beaucoup. Beaucoup plus que ce que les gens s'amusaient à décrire.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit comblé, heureux, et regretta aussitôt d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour les rencontrer. Noué d'appréhensions envolées maintenant qu'ils l'entouraient de leurs attentions. Il surprit une larme sur la joue d'Hermione, le hochement de tête maladroit de son meilleur ami, la mine paisible de Sirius, et puis la douceur dans les yeux de ses professeurs.

Et c'est la peut être qu'il la remarqua. Le tintement léger de son rire, et le bras protecteur qu'Harry avait négligemment posé sur la chaise ou elle reposait.

Ce bébé aux yeux pourtant trop noirs pour être aussi doux, ses boucles rousses, et ses mains potelées qu'elle agitait dans tous les sens, cherchant sans aucuns doutes à capter l'attention qui lui avait été volée.

Il s'avança alors vers elle, se pencha pour être à sa hauteur, effaçant d'un sourire sa mine boudeuse et son front plissé. Elle était magnifique, et il ne pouvait qu'en haïr encore plus Voldemort.

- C'est ta petite sœur dit Lily et il hocha la tête en se relevant devant l'évidence.

- Je suis content que tu ais accepté de nous rencontrer Harry.

- Moi aussi Papa, j'en suis heureux. Et je suis désolé si j'ai mis autant de temps mais je… Enfin…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas nous comprenons. Cela dit nous sommes là maintenant. Et je suis sur que tu as des tonnes de questions. Que veux-tu savoir ?

Liam prit alors place à côté d'eux, sa famille, celle qu'il observait envieux dans le miroir du Riséd quelques années auparavant, et il s'entendit conter leur vie, leurs joies rythmées par les protestations de sa mère, si vivante, et des rires de son père. Et il se sentit respirer enfin, au milieu des siens.

* * *

><p>Pansy ne savait que penser. Hermione assise à ses côtés s'était comme à son habitude réfugiée derrière un livre pour éviter de parler de la soirée de la veille.<p>

Il était midi et elles avaient trouvé refuge dans la bibliothèque loin des bruits de la grande salle. Heureusement, elles n'avaient cours que l'après midi et venaient donc juste d'émerger il y avait à peine une heure de cela. Contrairement aux Gryffondors et aux Serpentards qui commençaient à 9 heures.

Elle essaya un regard en direction de son amie, mais niet. Nada.

_Putain Hermy qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? _

Pourtant elle avait l'air d'apprécier sa soirée avec Ron, le garçon était charmant bien qu'un peu obtus et bourru, Pansy l'aimait bien. Mais Hermione était rentrée sans un mot, sans un baiser – et ils en avaient échangés la veille !- pour le jeune homme. Même à elle, elle n'avait rien dit, se contentant de s'allonger dans son lit et de s'endormir. Ou de faire semblant, parce que la brune elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil.

Elle avait pensé à Harry… Est-ce que cette soirée signifiait qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? Sa jalousie avait été palpable, et elle jubilait en le sentant perdre peu à peu son sang froid. Jusqu'à cette divine explosion, au milieu de cette piste de dance. Et après ça avait juste été le paradis.

Elle poussa un soupir de bien être, et sentit sa meilleure amie la fusiller du regard. Elle avisa ses cernes un peu plus creusées, son teint gris, et le peu de couleurs qu'elle avait prises dans les bras du jeune roux effacées. Et sentit une vague de culpabilité la submerger.

Et se dit aussitôt qu'elle devrait se taper la tête contre un mur tellement c'était débile. Invraisemblable. Pourquoi devrait-elle se sentir mal, alors que c'était_ elle_ qui n'acceptait pas d'être heureuse. Pourquoi, bon sang, Hermione Granger se refusait le bonheur ?

- Hermione ?

- Pansy.

- Arrête Hermione.

- Et quoi donc Pansy ? Elle avait à peine relevé les yeux, juste assez pour que son amie puisse voir la lueur moqueuse, un brin sarcastique qui jouait dans ses yeux fatigués.

Consciente de son petit jeu, et aussi parce que le Choixpeau pour elle ne savait quelle raison avait hésité à l'envoyer à Serpentard- !- Pansy poursuivit par un :

- Ne te retourne surtout pas, Ron arrive.

- QUOI ?

En deux temps trois mouvements, la jeune préfète se retrouvait debout, livre refermé contre son cœur, et prête à s'enfuir en courant. Le rire de Pansy lui apprit ce qu'elle savait déjà. Qu'elle avait l'air absolument ridicule, et lui fit également prendre compte qu'elle avait un énorme problème.

Un très gros, et grand problème aux cheveux roux, à la popularité agaçante, et au charme désarmant.

Elle se rassit, et devant la mine plus sérieuse de son amie, se dit qu'il était temps de parler. Il n'était plus temps de douter, d'avoir peur. Il n'était plus là, le temps ou elle pouvait fuir ses problèmes.

- Okay, alors je fais quoi maintenant ?

Celle qui lui faisait face eut un large sourire avant d'afficher une moue songeuse puis décidée.

- T'inquiètes pas j'ai un plan.

* * *

><p><em>J'ai un plan mon c…<em>

C'est ce que pensait Hermione Granger alors qu'elle se retrouvait étalée de tout son long sur, bingo ! Vous avez trouvé… Nul autre que Ronald Weasley.

En fait le plan de Pansy était composé en trois phases.

Phase A : Lui parler, lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, son doute, ses peurs, son appréhension.

Phase B : S'il ne comprenait pas, se jeter sur lui.

Phase C : S'il ne comprenait toujours pas, lui faire des choses dont même Hermione ne connaissait l'existence – Et qu'elle se refusait à faire, malgré les protestations de Pansy-.

Le problème c'est que cela faisait une semaine qu'elle essayait de parler au garçon et qu'il l'évitait comme la peste, lorsqu'il ne l'envoyait pas tout simplement bouler. Il lui en voulait, et la détestait depuis qu'elle lui avait crié au beau milieu de la grande salle d'arrêter de faire l'enfant.

La phase A avait donc échoué, elle marchait dans le couloir ruminant ses pensées lorsqu' elle l'avait percuté violemment et qu'il s'était retrouvé encore une fois à terre par sa faute. A la différence que cette fois ci il l'avait entrainée à sa suite.

Il grogna et elle le trouva absolument sexy, les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés. Après tout Pansy lui avait dit de se jeter sur lui.

_Peut être pas aussi littéralement mais bon. On fait comme on peut hein ? _

Elle s'apprêtait donc, très fière et un peu étourdie à mettre en place la phase B de son plan, quand il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et l'écarta de lui. Ce qui fit qu'elle se trouvait désormais à califourchon sur son bassin, les jambes de par et d'autre de sa taille.

- Mais qu'est ce que… Granger qu'est ce que tu fais ? Il sentit son ventre se tordre légèrement en voyant qu'un éclat de tristesse venait de passer dans ses yeux.

- Je… Je te cherchais Ron.

- Et tu voulais quoi ? Me casser quelque chose ? Encore ?

- Non ! Non, je voulais juste te parler ! Chose que tu refuses depuis une semaine ! La fureur avait remplacé la tristesse dans ses prunelles, et il se dit que cette fille le rendrait fou.

- Je ne t'évitais pas, si c'est ce que tu penses.

Faux. Bien sur. Et elle le lui fit comprendre d'un regard. Mais elle l'avait blessé, en le congédiant comme un moins que rien ce matin là. Ron était très fragile même si cela ne se voyait pas, et il se gardait bien de le montrer. Il avait l'air fort, fier, mais pour lui il resterait l'eternel septième fils, le petit dernier de la famille, le garçon qui s'était fait rejeté par Harry Potter. Celui dont on ne voudrait jamais. Alors oui, pour lui c'était un malheur de s'être entiché de cette fille si intelligente – beaucoup trop bien pour lui-. Et il se refusait à perdre encore. Il l'évitait donc, persuadé qu'avec le temps son image arrêterait de le hanter.

Il tenta de se relever, évitant son regard pour ne plus succomber, mais un poids enserrant sa taille lui fit prendre conscience de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Elle fit alors quelque chose qui le choqua au plus au point. Elle commença à se balancer de haut en bas, faisant se frotter leurs entre jambes et un délicieux frisson le traversa.

_Phase C enclenchée… _

Elle rougissait mais ne le quittait pourtant pas des yeux, le chocolat de ses yeux s'assombrissant de minutes en minutes alors qu'il se dit qu'il ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état.

Son souffle se faisait erratique alors que son esprit avait bien du mal à accepter ce qui était en train de se passer : Hermione Granger, pudique Serdaigle était en train de l'exciter dans un lieu public, chose qu'elle ne devait jamais avoir envisager de sa vie.

_Et putain elle se débrouille rudement bien. _

Sa volonté flanchait alors que ses mains se posaient sur sa taille, effleurant à même sa peau pour la rapprocher de lui et augmenter le contact.

Elle s'allongea sur lui et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand leurs lèvres se nouèrent enfin. Le baiser n'était pas doux, il était fort, urgent, et leurs langues jouaient l'une avec l'autre, les dents s'entrechoquaient et mordaient tellement le besoin devenait pressant.

Avec fougue Hermione caressait son torse, ses cheveux, léchant les tâches de rousseurs que découvrait sa clavicule, dessinant des cheminements d'une sensualité à couper le souffle sur sa peau, alors que Ron se demandait ou elle avait appris tout cela.

Le jeune homme n'avait plus sa chemise alors qu'il redessinait les contours de son soutien gorge, hésitant tout à coup alors qu'elle se frottait à lui perdant toute contenance.

Dans un baiser vertigineux c'est elle qui amena ses mains, un peu tremblantes à l'attache et le laissa faire.

Dans un bruissement à peine audible, le vêtement tomba alors qu'il la serrait encore un peu plus contre son cœur.

* * *

><p>- Par Merlin et si quelqu'un passait par là ?<p>

- Personne ne passe jamais par là à cette heure ci. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais fait cela si je savais qu'on risquait de nous surprendre ?

- Tu es le diable en personne.

Il lui adressa un sourire un peu las, et pas du tout surpris, alors qu'elle lui faisait un clin d'œil malicieux. Ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre sous une couverture d'un gris délavé. A demi nus, car bien que la jeune fille en avait envie, elle n'était pas prête à faire l'amour. Et Ron l'avait bien comprit. Il frissonna, lui jetant un regard courroucé alors qu'elle entremêlait leurs jambes. Parfaitement consciente du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui.

- Ben quoi ? J'ai froid.

Il ricana en réponse se souvenant d'une phrase que Blaise lui avait sortie il y avait pas longtemps :

Les plus coincées, sont les plus chaudes mon pote. Frustrées et intelligentes comme ce n'est pas permis, elles ont une imagination des plus fertiles.

_Et Hermione Granger en est la reine. _

Rêveur, une envie de lui raconter le pris, mais il se retint. Il n'était pas assez fou pour risquer de se faire étriper par la préfète, et il avait encore beaucoup trop besoin de son meilleur ami.

A regrets il s'écarta d'elle, pensant qu'il fallait qu'ils rentrent maintenant.

Il enfila sa chemise sans un mot, attendant qu'elle se rhabille, lui tournant le dos. Pudiquement. Et le silence qu'ils partageaient était tendu et empli d'interrogations. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas vraiment pris la peine de –hum- parler…

Ce fut finalement elle qui le brisa, d'une phrase qui fit pétiller ses yeux bleus.

- Je t'attends à la grande Salle, je te garderais une place à ma table. Tu… tu veux manger avec moi ?

Il hocha la tête. Et cela sonna comme une promesse.

* * *

><p>Drago appréhendait. Ce soir ce serait à lui de <em>parler. <em>Hier Hermione était venue les trouver, après le diner, au bras de son tout nouveau petit ami, qui lui se contentait d'afficher un sourire béa – et stupide-

Mais son ricanement moqueur fut vite stoppé lorsqu'il fut décidé que ce serait lui qui montrerait ses souvenirs. C'était Liam qui l'avait proposé, il n'avait pas encore digéré la petite surprise de la dernière fois, et comme entre lui et Pansy on devinait aisément qui il préférait c'était lui qui devait se dévouer. Même son traître de meilleur ami n'avait pas protesté, même si le pli soucieux qui barrait son front montrait qu'il n'était pas vraiment du même avis que _leurs nouveaux amis_…

Harry était bien le seul et unique pour qui Drago Malefoy n'avait pas de secrets. Et cela voulait dire beaucoup pour le garçon qui savait donc que la vie d'un aristocrate dont les parents étaient fanatiques de magie noire n'était pas toujours rose.

_Tu aurais pu refuser… _

C'est ce qu'Harry lui avait murmuré. Arrêter cette histoire avant que cela n'aille plus loin, et qu'on sache. _Qu'on sache… _

Sa douleur à l'épaule se fit plus vive que d'habitude alors que le temps d'une seconde il eut de ce que l'on penserait de lui après cela. Il ne voulait pas de pitié, de cette compassion mielleuse qui déformerait leurs traits.

Alors oui il aurait pu arrêter, leur dire non. Mais il était un Malefoy, sarcastique, sournois et méchant même parfois mais il ne faillira pas à sa parole. Il ne prendrait pas le risque d'apparaitre comme un lâche aux yeux de Liam. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ce dernier le détestait autant ?

_Par Merlin qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu te faire Potter ? _

- Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu te faire Potter ?

Harry venait de poser cette question à son double alors qu'il venait de laisser Pansy-après un baiser- près d'une Hermione hystérique. Lui affichait un sourire satisfait alors qu'il lui répondait, les yeux semi fermés.

- De quoi tu parles Harry ?

- Je parle de mon meilleur ami. Que tu déteste. Peut être même encore plus que je déteste Weasley.

- Je ne le déteste pas. Je le hais.

Le ton était sans réplique. Et le temps d'un instant, Harry retint même son souffle attendant la suite qui ne saurait tarder.

- Je l'exècre. Je pense que s'il y a bien un mot qui me permet de qualifier ma relation avec Malefoy c'est bien la haine. Je ne pense pas que tu hais Ron. Je ne pense même pas que tu le déteste. Tu vois, le problème avec _Drago_, c'est que c'est un serpent. Un vrai, de ceux qui crachent leur venin alors qu'on les croit inoffensifs. Regarde-le ! Il a une gueule d'ange alors que c'est un démon. Prends le temps de l'observer, il est comme Tom, comme Jedusor, il hypnotise ses proies avant de…

- Mais TA GUEULE ! Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu dis n'importe quoi ?

Après être sorti de son hébétude, Harry était furieux, vraiment furieux. Buté Liam ne dit rien.

- Et Sirius alors ? Lui aussi c'était un Serpent déguisé en Lion ? Sa famille pue la magie noire tu le sais non ? Et alors ? Tu crois que ce n'est pas à cause des gens comme toi que tout le monde l'a accusé sans même rechercher des preuves dans ton monde ! Que Pettigrow a réussi son coup ! Réfléchis BORDEL !

- JE T INTERDIS DE…

- DE QUOI ? De quoi hein ? T'es bourré de préjugés, tu m'écoeures... Est-ce que tu sais Harry pourquoi on dit que de l'amour à la haine il n'y a qu'un pas. Parce que ces deux sentiments sont si semblables. Parce qu'ils rendent tous les deux aveugles. Ce soir tu vas ouvrir les yeux Enfoiré. Je te le promets…

- Lâche-moi Potter.

- …

- Harry…

Pansy venait de lui attraper le bras, alors qu'ils étaient collés contre le mur, prêts à se battre. Le silence s'était fait sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte, et les autres avaient l'air abattus, revenus au point de départ. Se calmant instantanément, il relâcha son vis-à-vis et se dirigea vers la salle sur demande ou Drago était entré sans même leur jeter un regard.

_Oui je sais, c'est naze de m'arrêter là :p. Mais j'étais obligée. Je pense que certains me haissent pour leur donner des fins aussi pourries, une review peut être pour me montrer combien vous êtes mécontents? :P. _

_Votre, Emarciss. :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_**S**alut Salut! Oui je sais c'est naze de poster après autant de temps, un chapitre pas si long que ça en plus. Mais je vais vous avouer que j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, ou même je me suis pas trouvé le temps. :/ En tous cas voilà un nouveau chapitres, souvenirs on va dire, de Drago. Merci à tous de me suivre. _

_Bisous bisous et bonne lecture. _

**Chapitre 10 : ****Le petit prince Blanc**

Drago adorait la neige. A sept ans, il observait collé à l'immense baie vitrée du salon, les flocons qui tombaient peu à peu et recouvraient la cour de blanc. Le nez gelé, il soufflait le froid et redessinait du doigt sur le vitrail, conscient que si ses parents le voyaient il risquait gros. Il était sensé noircir son cahier d'écriture, qui gisait un peu plus loin, sur le canapé de cuir noir. Rêvassant, l'envie le prenant à la gorge, alors qu'il voyait une petite troupe d'enfants jouer joyeusement de l'autre côté de la rue. Lui il était obligé de rester enfermé, et si un jour il avait osé demander à son père s'il pouvait les rejoindre, la punition lui laissait encore un gout amer dans la bouche.

Des pas légers, vaporeux, se firent entendre dans l'escalier, et précipitamment-bien qu'à regrets- le petit garçon retourna à ses leçons, alors que Lady Malefoy apparaissait à la porte, l'expression sévère. Un regard vers les miettes de cookies près de la baie, qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur l'activité de son fils et elle soupira.

Drago, qu'est ce que je t'avais dis, à propos de…- Il leva des yeux suppliants, et malgré elle, son regard s'adoucit- Bon, très bien, Mr Gibbs est là, pour la leçon de piano, descend-.

Oui mère. J'arrive.

Il devait avoir dix ans, et marchait vite. Anxieux. Si son père le voyait il le tuerait. Ou pire, ce serait des doloris. Drago détestait le doloris, pire que des milliers de poignards qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair. Les yeux de père devenaient de glace, et ni ses pleurs, ni les larmes de sa mère ne l'émouvaient. A force il avait appris que le mieux était de baisser les yeux et de ne rien dire. En silence il endurait.

_Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de quitter la maison comme ça !_

Son plan semblait parfait pourtant. Debby l'elfe de la maison l'avait prévenu que Mr Gibbs n'allait pas être là. Mère absente, comme Père, il avait décidé dans un sursaut de courage de sortir.

Sortir et traverser la rue, pour voir ce qu'il n'avait absolument pas le droit d'aller voir. Le côté _Moldu._

Oui son plan semblait parfait. En théorie. Parce que là, maintenant il voyait Debby lui faire une blague, Mr Gibbs appeler furieux son père. Ou sa mère revenir plus tôt, inquiète le cherchant partout.

Bref il paniquait et dans un sursaut de lucidité il s'apprêtait à faire demi tour en courant, livide quand soudain… Il heurta quelqu'un. Fort.

Un garçon, du même âge que lui, à peu près, les yeux tirant sur le brun, de drôles de boucles s'échappant ça et là de son bonnet, et le bout du nez tout rouge. Grimaçant il se massait l'épaule. Alors que Drago rougit et baissa la tête, marmonnant un « je suis désolé » avant de repartir dans l'autre sens.

_C'était une mauvaise idée, il venait de s'approcher d'un moldu, il avait touché un moldu. Oh merlin pitié, si son père l'apprenait il était mort._

_-_Hey attend !

Il lui attrapa le bras, et Drago se crispa, le retirant d'un mouvement sec.

-Ne me touche pas.

Troublé, il retira sa main, alors que le blond lui jeta un regard peu amène, mais ou brillait tout de même une certaine curiosité.

-Excuse moi, murmura t'il, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Moi c'est Max, Max Laggers.

Il lui tendit alors à nouveau sa main, alors que Drago la fixait méfiant. Soupirant, il fronça légèrement le nez, agacé, avant d'agiter le bras grommelant un- Bon ben tant pis, à plus !- avant de faire demi-tour.

-Attend ! Moi c'est Malefoy, Drago Malefoy !

Le garçon se retourna en souriant, alors qu'à peine les mots sortis de sa bouche, Drago se fustigeai d'être aussi idiot.

-Je sais-dit il simplement, alors que les yeux du garçon qui lui faisait face s'ouvraient démesurément. On te connait tu sais. Tu es le petit prince Blanc. A la fenêtre – avec un geste du doigt vers la baie que l'on pouvait voir de la ruelle- tu es là. Et tu souris parfois. C'est comme ça qu'on t'appelle.

Soudainement il se rapprocha de lui, une lueur malicieuse dansant dans ses yeux, et Drago du se maitriser pour ne pas faire un bond en arrière.

_C'était vraiment trop bizarre. _

-Alors t'es prisonnier et tu t'es échappé ? T'as combien de temps ?

Fronçant les sourcils, il lui répondit :

-Heu… Peut être trente minutes, 45 tout au plus, mais je…

_Pense que je devrais rentrer. _

Ces paroles il ne pu jamais les prononcer, Max l'entrainait déjà par le bras de _l'autre côté_.

Il pleurait. De rage, et de douleur, serrant fort la lettre de Poudlard qu'il venait de recevoir. Il était tellement heureux, et maintenant. Maintenant…

A peine était il descendu dans le salon, qu'il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Non pas que les choses allaient normalement au manoir Malefoy. Mais là, c'était différent.

Son père installé devant une tasse de café brulant lui souriait, oh ! Pas un énorme sourire, à peine un rictus, mais il lui souriait, heureux. Et rien que ça, c'était le signe que quelque chose d'horrible venait de se produire.

Prudemment il s'avança, tête baissée, cherchant déjà une excuse pour pouvoir sortir. Rejoindre…

-Drago.

Sursautant il leva la tête, et vit, avec surprise que son père lui tendait une enveloppe, l'enveloppe. Le temps d'une seconde une joie immense fit étinceler ses yeux, mais vite, il se reprit. La mine impassible. Pencha imperceptiblement la tête, en une salutation silencieuse et se dirigea lentement vers la sortie. Sans même plus se préoccuper de son père. Et de l'excuse qu'il aurait du lui servir. Après tout personne n'aurait pu soupçonner cela. Personne ! Qui aurait pu penser que le jeune fils Malefoy s'échappait parfois – et même beaucoup trop souvent- afin de rejoindre…

-Max ! Max ! Elle est là, je suis accepté, je suis tellement heureux t'imagines même pas !

Le jeune garçon était accroupi près du parc, ou tous les jeudis Drago allait le rejoindre, mais contrairement à son habitude, il ne releva pas la tête, et ne lui fit pas un énorme sourire. Il la gardait entre ses genoux.

Inquiet devant l'inactivité de son ami, qui d'ordinaire, lui aurait déjà coupé la parole au moins cinq fois, avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Drago refréna son excitation et se pencha vers lui.

-Max ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Il leva alors les yeux, plongeant dans les prunelles argentées du garçon qui lui faisait face. Il y vit douceur, et inquiétude. Et sourit. Enchanté. Puis lui posa une question. Une question, qui soudain fit danser une tempête dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Horrifié il était livide. Et tout à coup le brun eu peur. Cela lui arrivait souvent depuis une semaine. Des crises d'angoisse, violentes. Depuis Jeudi dernier en fait, ou il était rentré hagard, vidé, et nauséeux. Max porta la main à sa bouche. Et soudain, et il se leva précipitamment.

- Ecoute je crois que je vais rentrer. Je ne me sens pas bien. Ravi de t'avoir rencontré heu…

-Drago. Murmura le garçon d'une voix atone serrant plus fort le parchemin qu'il tenait à la main.

-Oui, hum- Il se racla la gorge, bizarrement gêné alors qu'il s'était senti si apaisé tout à l'heure. Il avait la désagréable impression de faire quelque chose de mal et ça ne lui plaisait pas.- Au revoir alors, Drago. A un de ces jours.

Et il partit sans se retourner chassant sans trop s'y attarder, des échos de rires qui s'étaient glissés dans sa tête à l'entente du prénom de ce gamin aux cheveux blancs.

_On se connait ? _

La question tournait en boucle dans son esprit, le torturait, il ne comprenait pas. Non, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Max ne le reconnaissait pas. Ou plutôt si, il ne le savait que trop bien. Papa Malefoy avait du avoir vent des escapades de son fils et bien sur, lui seul savait, qu'il y avait bien pire que quelques doloris pour faire du mal à quelqu'un.

En effet, le petit sourire moqueur qui éclairait le visage de son paternel, quand il rentra le conforta dans sa théorie, et même si intérieurement il bouillait de colère, ses yeux froids plongèrent dans ceux glacials de son géniteur.

_Je sais ce que tu as fais… _

Et d'un pas vif, il monta dans sa chambre, avant de se laisser tomber contre la porte de sa salle de bain, le visage rouge, les yeux troubles, le souffle court.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il avait l'impression de nager en plein cauchemar, alors que ce devait être le plus beau jour de sa vie. Une lueur brilla dans le noir. Il allait se venger. Parole de Malefoy. Son père allait payer.

Il avait refusé. Refusé sa main. Ce connard de Potter. On ne refuse pas la main d'un Malefoy, encore moins pour un Weasley ! Ha, il est bien beau le héros maintenant. Alors qu'il est à Serpentard. Il esquissa un sourire narquois, oui, il allait en baver, et encore plus aujourd'hui qu'il avait refusé de devenir son ami. Malgré le fait qu'il haïssait son père, c'était sans se vanter que Drago pouvait dire, qu'il bénéficiait de sacrés avantages de part son statut. D'ailleurs c'est bien pour ça qu'à une semaine de la rentrée il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain des préfets, non content d'avoir eu le mot de passe de la part du préfet des Serpentard. Oh joie ! En première année.

Le garçon jubilait, alors qu'il se retrouva soudain projeté dans une salle de classe vide. En face de lui, des émeraudes qui flambaient de colère, alors qu'un doigt sur sa bouche l'obligeait à faire silence.

…

Les pas de Rusard s'éloignèrent enfin, alors qu'Harry soupira se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Sur ses genoux une cape. Et ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes en reconnaissant de quoi il s'agissait. Le brun lui fit un clin d'œil amusé, fier comme un paon. Alors que Drago se renfrognait, jaloux.

_Et en plus il a une cape d'invisibilié ! Potter, double enfoiré. _

-Il était moins une Malefoy ! Tu pourrais me dire merci au moins, au lieu de baver sur ma cape !

- Non mais écoutez-le ! Et je ne BAVE PAS et qu'est ce que tu fais dehors d'ailleurs, t'es pas sensé être ici !

Harry haussa les épaules-Toi non plus.

_La il marque un point. _

Un silence s'installa, alors qu'ils se dévisageaient. Drago remarqua alors les cernes sous les yeux de Potter, et son air fatigué. C'est vrai que ça n'avait pas du être facile pour le fils de James Potter de se retrouver chez Salazar Serpentard. D'un côté c'était certain il ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaindre Potter…

-Ta gueule ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié !

_Me dites pas que j'ai parlé à haute voix- _Mais en voyant la haine dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis, sa bouche plissée, amère il se dit que oui. _Oui, il avait parlé à haute voix. _

_Et je fais comment maintenant moi ? _

-C'est bon t'énerve pas, je disais juste que moi j'aurais ressenti pareil, si j'avais accepté qu'il m'envoie à Gryffondor !

_! _

_!_

_Non mais ce n'est pas vrai Dray, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? _

Il écarquilla les yeux. Presque aussi surpris que Drago par ce qu'il venait de lui avouer. Sans même prendre la peine de réfléchir il lui dit :

-C'est vrai ? T'as faillit aller chez les gryffons ? Toi aussi ?

Il haussa les épaules, avant de lever un sourcil interrogateur. S'il avait eu le choix, pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir choisit Serpentard ?

Dans une réponse muette, Harry fixa ses yeux, le défiant du regard. Et alors Drago comprit. Que lui et Potter avaient bien plus en commun qu'il ne le pensait.

La même lueur qui avait éclairé les siens dans ce miroir de sa salle de bain il y a quelques mois, brillait dans ses pupilles.

La vengeance.

_De quoi ? ça reste un mystère. _

Alors naturellement il s'avança, et lui tendit la main. Cette fois là, personne ne les observait, ne les jaugeaient, ne les jugeaient. Cette fois là, Malefoy savait que Potter allait prendre sa main, avant même qu'il ne le fasse.

Et c'est surement ça qui fit la différence.

Drago sentait que le voyage prenait bientôt fin. Les flashs se faisaient beaucoup plus courts, moins espacés, plus colorés aussi.

Il se revit aider Harry à se relever d'une chute de balai en troisième année.

Eux deux, devenant frères de sang en quatrième année. Un rituel moldu qui avait fasciné Drago.

Ses mains moites alors qu'il déshabillait une jeune Serdaigle aux yeux bleus.

Sa première baffe.

Le sourire cruel d'Harry quand un Gryffondor l'avait attaqué par derrière – d'ailleurs il en avait encore des frissons dans le dos-.

Ses après midis avec Blaise Zabini en cinquième année, alors qu'il cherchait un coin tranquille et que discrètement il lui avait fait signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Enfin cet été, ou les tortures devenaient plus violentes alors qu'il refusait de torturer à son tour. Oh ! Il savait bien que sans Harry, ça faisait longtemps qu'il aurait cédé. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne supporterait pas sa déception. En plus il ne lui avait jamais avoué mais il ressemblait tant à Max. Tant…

Les larmes de Potter, alors qu'à la rentrée, il lui avouait s'être encore disputé avec son père.

Son épaule l'élançait alors que le sortilège avait laissé comme un croissant de lune sur sa peau. Même après autant de jours, elle lui faisait encore mal.

Et tout à coup, ça s'arrêta, aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé, les yeux fermés, un sourire fleurit alors sur ses lèvres, comme la dernière image revue restait gravée dans son esprit. Celle de la photographie de Max et lui. Instant volé, alors qu'ils mangeaient une barbe à papa, et que curieux et figé, Drago croquait dans la sienne.

Au dos de l'image, une inscription maladroite, enfantine, marquée à l'encre noire par un brun amusé : Le petit prince Blanc et moi…

Harry était inquiet, alors que sans tarder Drago sortait de la pièce. D'une démarche guindée, une moue agacée aux lèvres, bien trop conscient de l'image qu'il renvoyait maintenant. Pourtant Harry était fier de lui. Fier de ce que son ami refusait de devenir. A l'inverse de son parrain le choix de Drago avait été de rester chez les Serpentard, d'imposer sa différence, à ceux qui n'en veulent pas. A bien des égards sa situation était bien plus complexe que celle de Sirius. Et c'est justement cela, que le jeune homme voulait que son double comprenne. Qu'une révolte muette était parfois beaucoup plus parlante. Tant qu'à être ici, autant qu'il sache que parfois on n'a pas le choix. Sauf si on obtient un peu d'aide.

A n'en point douter, le Malefoy du monde le Liam ne devait pas avoir eu autant de chance que Drago. Et sa vie devait être tellement plus sombre.

Liam quant à lui se sentait con. Bon c'est vrai qu'il y avait bien de quoi. Entre Harry qui lui lançait des regards meurtriers, Jude qui l'observait mécontente, et Sam qui lui semblait aussi choqué que lui en plus d'avoir rapetisser de plusieurs centimètres. Et là, il le comprenait tellement, il se sentait tout aussi minable.

Bien sur il pouvait dire qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé de questions sur la vie de Malefoy ou des Serpents en général. Pour lui c'était simple, c'était des mangemort en puissance. Qui méritaient rien de moins que du mépris, et de la haine.

Soudain les paroles de Dumbledore lui revinrent. Et l'idée d'une entente inter maison ne lui sembla plus aussi ridicule.

Oh, il ne disait pas qu'il allait devenir ami avec Malefoy ou quoi que ce soit. Ce mec n'était pas un ange. A défaut de ne plus avoir les traits du diable. Juste… Il allait faire un effort.

Après tout peut être que ce n'était pas juste pour retrouver Sirius qu'il était arrivé ici. Peut être que la véritable raison de sa présence ici était beaucoup plus profonde. Après tout, dans le cas contraire, il se serait évaporé sitôt avoir rencontré son parrain. Non ?

-Liam, tu viens ?

Sans se rendre compte que la salle s'était vidée progressivement, il leva un visage étonné vers Jude qui lui souriait doucement.

- Ecoute-je…

- Non, ce soir tu en a assez fait-il fronça les sourcils, alors qu'elle ajoutait son ton beaucoup plus ferme qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu- Harry, je crois qu'il faut qu'on aille se coucher d'accord ? On en parlera demain. Tu lui parleras demain.

Soupirant, il enfonça ses poignets dans ses poches, soufflant une mèche un peu longue qui retomba sur son front.

-Je dois m'excuser. Il rougit.

Attendrie sa meilleure amie lui prit le bras, alors que de l'extérieur Ron lui adressa un clin d'œil et une grimace, mimant la douleur. Et il éclata de rire.

-Allez viens mec. Ça peut attendre demain. A mon avis, là, il n'a pas envie de voir du monde. Et sans te vexer, je pense qu'il a encore moins envie de voir.

-Ouais t'as raison. Rentrons.

Il avait un mal de crane pas possible.

Fatigué, il se doucha rapidement, ne prit même pas la peine de nouer sa cravate, la laissant pendre négligemment sur son cou. Passa rapidement ses doigts dans ses cheveux fins les coiffant maladroitement. Encore une autre manie qu'il avait prise à Harry, laisser ses cheveux ébouriffés, sans gel.

_Et aussi parce que ça faisait enrager Lucius. _

Se dirigeant lentement vers la Grande Salle, alors que silencieux, un brun qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien venait se placer à sa droite. Levant les yeux au ciel il s'arrêta.

-Je vais bien. Je t'assure que je vais bien.

Pas rassuré le moins du monde, il parut tout de même se détendre, ce qui parut satisfaire son vis-à-vis qui reprit sa marche.

Sa tranquillité fut néanmoins de nouveau troublée lorsque s'approchant des portes, il remarqua Potter et ses amis attendant devant. L'attendant lui ?

_Oh putain de merde. _

Oui c'était bien lui qu'ils attendaient, car à peine l'avait il remarqué que Liam se précipita vers lui.

Grommelant un je n'ai pas faim finalement, il prit ses jambes à son cou, conscient soudain de ses joues trop roses, et de la lueur de _compassion _qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir dans les yeux de cet abruti de Potter.

-Malefoy attend !

Il accéléra le pas, voyant avec soulagement apparaitre la porte de sa salle commune, quand une main le tira en arrière.

_C'était trop beau pour être vrai. _

Oui, c'est vrai, Drago espérait que peut être, cela ne changerait rien. Il ne voulait pas que ça change. Parce que maintenant il se sentait vulnérable, il ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière ces sarcasmes. Et il se maudit une fois encore, d'avoir accepté de se dévoiler autant.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se rendit compte, comme il sentait ses mains trembler, alors que ses yeux refusaient de se lever vers Liam, qu'il avait mentit à Harry.

Il n'allait pas bien.

Du tout.

-Ecoute, je, je suis désolé Malefoy.

Il se crispa un peu plus. Acquiesçant sèchement, près à repartir. Mais il n'en avait pas fini loin de là. Malheureusement.

- Non, en fait, non, je ne suis pas désolé.

Surpris il releva les yeux, alors qu'il constata avec étonnement que le brun affichait un sourire amusé. Il avait comme les yeux dans le vague alors qu'il parlait.

-Tu sais ? T'es un vrai connard. Enfin dans mon monde. T'en rates pas une pour me pourrir la vie. Je te jure. Tu fais tout pour me faire sortir de mes gonds. Alors non, je ne suis pas désolé de t'avoir pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ou pour avoir découvert autant de trucs sur toi. Maintenant je me dis que c'est juste normal qu'on se chamaille autant. Non Malefoy je te hais plus. Je peux plus te haïr de toute façon – il avait cet air ennuyé qu'ont les gosses quand on leur interdit une chose qu'ils adoraient faire- Je pense que, oui j'en suis sur même, si t'avais pas été là, avec ton foutu caractère, tu me manquerais.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il comprenait bien qu'au final ce n'était pas vraiment à lui qu'il s'adressait, enfin à lui, mais _l'autre_. Et puis il se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal. Si lui avait besoin d'Harry, il ne pouvait imaginer son double sans un Potter.

Si au début ses excuses sonnaient fausses, là elles parlaient justes. Elles sonnaient vraies. Franches. Et puis il avait vraiment trop faim pour continuer à écouter le monologue du garçon qui lui faisait face.

-C'est okay Potter. Maintenant on va manger, avant que les double Weasley ne fassent un sort à tout ce qu'il y a sur ta table.

Et sans regarder en arrière il se mit à marcher.

Bien sur personne ne remarqua qu'il avait l'air bien plus détendu, et qu'un sourire dansait sur les lèvres de Liam lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

Bien sur.

_Okay je sais, pas fameux. Que dire, je vais vous avouer franchement que je sais pas vraiment ou je vais, que cette fic part en couilles -excusez le language - au grés de mes envies littéraires :p. Brefouille. S'il y a des choses qui ne vous plaisent pas, faîtes le moi savoir, j'en prendrais compte ( :p). _

_Bisous à tous, et à bientôt... _

_Votre; _

_Emarciss. _

_Ps: Je tiens à préciser que je vais finir cette fiction. Je ne vais absolument pas l'abandonner. ;). _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Action ou vérité? **

_Décembre. _

Jude souffla, jetant un regard blasé à Sam et Ron qui mangeaient d'une manière vraiment écœurante. Parfois elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle lui trouvait…

Harry quant à lui, jouait avec ses légumes du bout de sa fourchette, lançant de temps en temps des œillades au couple qui s'embrassait juste en face.

Harry et Pansy en avaient bavé c'est vrai au cours de ces derniers mois. Le garçon le plus populaire de Poudlard ne pouvait décemment pas sortir avec un rat de bibliothèque. En plus, ici, c'était comme si les rivalités inter maisons étaient encore plus grandes que chez « eux ». Ce qui, étant donné la relation haineuse légendaire Potter-Malefoy, était difficile.

Oh, bien sur, maintenant ça allait beaucoup mieux. On s'habitue à tout, et les gens oublient quand se profilent à l'horizon de nouvelles rumeurs.

Hermione et Ron par exemple. La première fois qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la Grande Salle, la main dans la main, beaucoup de murmures avaient parcouru la salle. Des chuchotis détestables, moqueurs, admiratifs, jaloux aussi. Car ils étaient beaux ensemble, et possédaient maintenant cette particularité qu'ont les couples, ils s'en foutaient vraiment de ce qu'on pensait d'eux.

A ce moment précis, Jude les avaient jalousés. Durement. Son regard s'était fait sombre, avant que Liam lui attrape la main, et d'un discret mouvement de tête lui montre Sam.

Le garçon avait la tête baissée et serrait ses mâchoires à s'en faire mal. Affecté lui aussi. La main tenant encore celle de sa meilleure amie, il passa l'autre autour des épaules de Sam, en une franche accolade, qui lui décocha un sourire.

Et alors elle se sentit plus légère. A ce moment là. Parce que maintenant, un mois plus tard, elle commençait à désespérer. Qu'est ce qu'il attendait bon sang ! Elle était frustrée tout le temps. Quand elle voyait des gens qui s'embrassaient, quand elle voyait ses joues rougir soudainement alors qu'il rêvassait en cours. Quand elle sentait qu'il la regardait.

Quand il chuchotait à son oreille, quand elle sentait son parfum.

Ronald Weasley était devenu sa drogue. Et par principe ne se rendait compte de rien.

-Vous avez prévu quoi pour les vacances ?

Blaise venait de poser la question alors que le petit groupe, -miraculeusement l'après midi avait était banalisé pour tous les élèves en raison d'une réunion professorale- se reposait dans la petite salle, qu'une Pansy rougissante et un Harry mécontent leur avaient montré.

Selon elle : « C'est beaucoup plus pratique que la salle sur Demande dont pas mal de gens connaissent l'existence. »

Selon lui : « Oui, mais c'était NOTRE SALLE Pans' »

-Moi James et Lily – Il fit une grimace, mais avait encore du mal à les appeler maman et papa en présence d'autres personnes, et surtout de Harry, lui-même - m'ont invité à passer les vacances avec eux, il y aura sans doutes Sirius et Remus également. Il jeta un regard inquiet vers son double, car même si la tension avait rapidement diminuée entre les deux garçons après ses excuses à Drago, elle était encore présente.

Harry se contenta de hausser négligemment les épaules, et il esquissa un sourire.

-Sam vient chez moi dit Ron en passant une main autour d'une Hermione somnolente pour la serrer un peu plus contre lui.

- Je vais avec eux, rajouta Jude, je n'ai pas trop envie d'imposer _ça_ – Elle remua vaguement le doigt en direction d'elle et d'Hermione- à mes parents, ce sont des moldus et avec la magie ils en ont déjà vu de toutes les couleurs alors bon.

Pansy et Blaise rajoutèrent qu'ils devaient aussi retourner chez leurs parents. De même que Drago.

Drago qui ne pipait mot depuis le début de la conversation, le regard sombre fixé sur les flammes de la cheminée.

Pansy et Blaise avaient bien de la chance. Contrairement à sa famille, leurs parents avaient abandonné l'idée de former leurs enfants à la magie noire. Bien qu'obscures, leurs familles ne l'étaient pas autant que celle du Serpentard.

Alors Il se rendait bien compte que la question de Blaise comme toute cette conversation inutile n'avait pour but que de savoir comment allaient se passer ses vacances. Les siennes. Dans le manoir lugubre qui lui servait de petit nid douillet depuis seize ans.

_Parce que maintenant tout le monde savait…_

-Et… toi Drago ?

C'est Jude qui venait de poser la question qui brulait toutes les lèvres. Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom et paraissait réellement inquiète, ce qui l'étonna, et le fit sourire en voyant la tête que faisait Samuel. On avait l'impression qu'il s'étouffait tellement il était rouge.

-Hum, je vais rentrer chez moi. Et tout va bien se passer.

Sa voix était calme, ses yeux froids, mais son ton déterminé. C'est peut être ça qui les convainquit le plus.

En tous cas l'atmosphère redevint détendue et Blaise proposa même un jeu pour passer le temps. Un jeu stupide, ennuyant, génial, selon les avis ou complètement c…

-OK, quelqu'un a mieux à proposer ? NON, bien, alors en cercle et plus de discussion !

Le brun venait de s'exclamer à bout de souffle, réveillant par la même occasion Hermione, et fut étonné de voir tout le monde s'installer docilement au sol.

-Bon tu viens alors ou pas ? dit Harry qui d'un mouvement de baguette invoqua une bouteille en plastique.

- Oui, oui, j'arrive répondit il. Le silence se fit, et comme il les fixait un a un dans les yeux comme pour les jauger, Hermione laissa échapper un soupir agacé.

-Et ben on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge. Le jeu de la bouteille Zabini. Sérieusement ?

- Tout le monde connait les règles ?

Sept regards furieux lui répondirent. Il haussa les épaules, après tout même si la bouteille était connue de tous, monde sorcier et moldu réunis il n'était pas sensé le savoir lui. Intérieurement il se demandait dans quelle galère il s'était encore fourré, et un mauvais pressentiment quant à l'issue du jeu lui donnait quelques frissons. Mais bon, après tout, un peu d'action – et de vérité- dans la vie ne peut pas faire de mal. Non ?

* * *

><p>-Pansy tu pourrais me rendre mon pull s'il te plait ?<p>

L'action avait été simple. Enfin, si on pouvait dire qu'il était aisé de rester pendant une heure avec pour seul vêtement son boxer sans sortilège de réchauffement et en plein mois de décembre. Bien l'heure semblait écoulée et il esquissa une grimace en se rendant compte que la jeune fille ne l'avait pas entendue.

-Pansy ?

-Hmm oui ? Ah et bien oui je pourrais.

Et à la surprise générale elle s'installa plus confortablement au sol, arrangeant le col du dit pull autour de son cou, un sourire narquois sur son visage. Son petit ami ravala son fou rire, chuchotant tout doucement à son oreille _Serpentard ! _

Elle frissonna et rougit quelque peu mais tiens bon. Ancrant son regard dans celui du garçon qui lui faisait face, remarquant au passage les légères différences entre Harry et lui. Son torse légèrement plus halé, les cicatrices qui marquaient ça et là sa peau. Il avait enfilé à la hâte son jean, les cheveux ébouriffés, les lèvres bleuies, et ses yeux clignaient d'étonnement alors que déstabilisé il cherchait quoi faire. Elle retint un rire en se disant qu'il était délicieusement craquant. Vraiment.

Liam, lui, la trouvait beaucoup trop jolie, ainsi. Et l'idée qu'elle porte son pull, son odeur, _comme si elle lui appartenait soudain _se fit douloureusement présente à son esprit. Sans le faire exprès il déglutit et ses yeux s'égarèrent du côté de son double. Son cœur fit un bon comme il remarquait qu'il dardait sur lui un regard brulant-_Elle est à moi- _hurlaient ses pupilles, et Liam se détourna avec un soupir.

-Sam tu me files ta veste ?

-Hein ? Oui, oui bien sur.

L'enfilant d'un geste il s'installa le plus loin possible du couple – c'est-à-dire, oh joie !, le plus près de Zabini qui semblait s'amuser comme un fou depuis le début du jeu- lui lançant un regard noir, auquel il ne sembla absolument pas sensible, ce dernier s'exclama joyeusement :

-Un dernier ?

Et devant son regard suppliant personne ne put lui résister.

La bouteille tourna, tourna pendant ce qui pouvait passer pour une éternité, passant devant Drago qui tiqua, le gout des Bertie crochues saveur – il ne savait pas trop quoi- encore trop présentes dans son esprit, manquant s'arrêter devant Liam qui devint livide, resserrant la veste sur lui et finalement pointa sur Jude.

Jude qui s'écria que c'était injuste, qu'elle avait déjà du embrasser-_Embrasser !_- miss teigne sur le pelage, mais qui ne vit aucunes de ses récriminations prises en compte.

-Alors Mione, action ou vérité ?

C'était Sam. Le seul qui n'avait pas encore pu poser la fatidique question. Et il fallait bien sur que ce soit lui. Tout le monde le savait, quand on avait pris une action juste avant, on avait plus le choix. Pourtant dans sa bouche, c'était incertain comme s'il n'était pas sur de sa réponse. Et elle se sentit émue, bêtement. Alors qu'elle lui répondait elle se dit que rien de grave ne pouvait arriver après tout. C'était Ron. Son meilleur ami. Oui, celui qu'elle aimait parfois trop fort pour pouvoir encore le considérer comme tel.

* * *

><p>-Alors tu l'as embrassé OUI ou NON ?<p>

Il continua à crier et elle ne savait plus. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là, elle contre le mur et lui plus furieux que jamais. C'était peut être parce qu'au début sa question était posée sur un ton trop doux, ou l'air effaré de Liam qui se doutait déjà de la réponse, mais elle n'avait éprouvé ni le courage ni l'envie de lui mentir. Ou de le blesser. Alors elle était restée muette.

Il répéta et lui fit presque mal en la serrant aussi fort :

-Bordel Hermione répond moi ! Tu l'as embrassé ce putain de Krum ou pas ?

Ah oui Krum. Elle gloussa en s'en rappelant. Elle pleurait lorsque c'était arrivé. Ron venait de comprendre qu'elle était une fille. Oh oui, qu'est ce que c'était ridicule ! Elle pleurait et il avait bu ses larmes à même ses lèvres, c'était étrange doux, mais déchirant parce que ce n'était pas _lui. _

_Et ce pauvre con ne comprend toujours pas !_

Vraiment elle en avait assez. Elle engloba de son regard furieux la troupe ébahie toujours à terre qui n'osait faire un geste et le repoussa fort.

- Ecoute-moi bien Ron, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux de ma bouche, et si tu veux savoir, oui je l'ai embrassé, alors que tu découvrais à peine que j'étais une fille. Et je ne le regrette pas, je n'ai pas à me sentir coupable, il était gentil avec moi, et ton comportement est absurde et démesuré ! Je ne te dois rien d'accord ! Tu n'es qu'un rouquin coléreux et qui ne comprend jamais rien à rien. La preuve tu n'as jamais rien compris !

Sa dernière phrase était hurlée et le garçon l'observait pétrifié, un tic agitant de temps à autre sa mâchoire, preuve de sa contrariété. C'est avec un calme qui ne lui ressemblait pas qu'il lui répondit :

Si c'est comme ça Granger. Je ne t'embêterais plus. A partir de maintenant tu n'existes plus.

Et sur ces dernières paroles il quitta la salle.

On aurait cru que l'histoire serait vite oubliée, peut être pas en une soirée mais comme toujours elle comptait sur leur amitié inébranlable pour faire face une fois de plus. C'est pour cela que ce matin là, même emplie de doutes c'est un sourire fragile en place que Jude se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Pendant tout le trajet elle se répéta qu'elle était ridicule ! Qu'ils s'étaient juré tellement de fois qu'ils seraient toujours unis que c'était risible de penser le contraire. Pourtant elle ne pu s'empêcher d'accélérer sensiblement le pas. Ce fut un Liam désolé qui l'accueilli l'obligeant à s'asseoir à côté d'elle, alors que son sourire se brisait. Il jeta un regard noir au rouquin mais elle, elle ne voyait plus rien. Juste peut être ses larmes qu'elle s'empêchait de laisser couler.

Parce que ce matin là, Ronald Weasley avait la main posée sur la cuisse de Lavande Brown et l'embrassait à pleine bouche.

_Je commence a admirer les auteurs qui vont jusqu'au bout de leurs fics, franchement, je connaissais pas le syndrome de la feuille blanche aussi bien que maintenant je vous assure! x). Mais promis j'irais jusqu'au bout [Musique de film au moment ou le héros déterminé réussira à accomplir sa mission et sauvera the world] Anyway, Je suis pas pardonnable, en plus ce chapitre est pas super et court. Je suis désolée, j'ai plus vraiment l'inspi en ce moment. Brefouille votre avis compte toujours. Alors... _

_xx. Emarciss. _


	12. Chapter 12

_... Parce que je ne suis pas si mauvaise. ;). _

_Enjoy! _

_Emarciss_

**Chapitre 12 : Vacances! **

Il n'aimait pas ça. Non il n'avait vraiment pas envie que Liam vienne habiter chez lui pendant les vacances de Décembre. Déjà parce qu'il apprendrait des choses sur lui qu'il ne voulait pas que des gens –même Drago- sachent et surtout parce qu'il représentait à lui seul tout ce que son père aurait toujours voulu qu'il soit.

Un Gryffy dans toute sa splendeur, candide sans trop l'être, souriant, pas sarcastique pour un sou, aussi fonceur qu'il était réfléchi. A se demander comment ils pouvaient être semblables alors qu'ils étaient si différents. Sa seule part d'ombre c'était peut être le fait qu'il parle fourchelang. Et encore. Si c'était la seule chose que lui avait léguée un mage noir alors qu'il était sensé trouver la mort ce n'était presque rien non ?

Tout à ses pensées il ne remarqua pas qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés et c'est Pansy endormie sur ses genoux qui lui fit prendre conscience d'où il était et avec qui.

Attendri il observa le visage doux de sa petite amie, les jolies veines bleutées qui jouaient sur ses paupières et apportaient encore plus à la vulnérabilité qu'elle offrait ainsi étendue. Il fut pris de l'envie de l'embrasser et le fit, caresse qui acheva de la réveiller alors qu'elle commençait déjà à bouger en tous sens. Elle lui sourit et il le cueilli à même sa bouche, et si la jeune fille lui avait appris à être tendre, le baiser devint vite urgent, possessif.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge les ramène soudainement à la réalité. Avec un soupir, il plongea la tête dans son cou, se délectant du rougissement qu'il provoquait jusque là.

Harry murmura la jeune fille la voix légérement rauque.

- Mmh…

- On est arrivés Harry, et tout le monde nous regarde.

Il sourit contre sa gorge et après un dernier baiser sur sa clavicule qui la laissa frissonnante se releva l'emportant avec lui.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi tendre, ou démonstratif (sauf bien sur le jour où ils s'étaient mis ensemble, ce qui ne comptait pas, il en incombait la faute à l'alcool) Il osa alors un regard global et nota le sourcil sarcastique relevé de Drago, l'air ahuri de Ron, le rose des joues d'Hermione, et le sourire moqueur de Blaise. Et puis bien sur le silence tendu de la pièce qui régnait depuis le début du trajet. Ce silence, Harry le trouvait écœurant, car ponctué des bruits mouillés qu'émettaient Sam et Lavande, c'était même étonnant que personne ne leur ait encore dit de se calmer, mais à voir les regards glacials de Drago et furieux d'Hermione, sans le divertissement qu'il venait de leur offrir avec Pansy cela n'aurait su tarder. Il se tourna alors vers Jude et son cœur se serra. Elle restait impassible cachée derrière un livre énorme qui aurait fait peur au plus studieux des Serdaigle.

C'était bizarre mais il éprouvait un serrement au cœur quand il les voyait ainsi tous les trois. Ils ne se parlaient plus, ou si peu. Pour Liam cela devait être horrible. Obligé sans cesse de jongler entre les deux aussi têtus que deux ânes bâtés. Ils avaient tous –tous !- essayé de leur faire entendre raison mais rien n'y fit. Drago avait même proposé de soudoyer Brown pour qu'elle laisse tomber Sam mais Jude les avait surpris et il se souvint encore des menaces qu'elle avait proférées s'ils mettaient leur plan à exécution.

Et la pauvre Jude, obligée de l'accompagner au Terrier. Heureusement que Ron était là. Bizarrement et contre toute attente c'était lui qui portait le plus de rancœur à son double, en attestait son œil au beurre noir, et la lèvre fendue de Sam.

Selon ses propres mots : « T'as trouvé la perle et tu te contente du mollusque ».

Qualificatif bien trouvé pour la jeune Lavande qui collait le rouquin comme une ventouse.

Soupirant il décida de se bouger vu que personne ne semblait décidé à le faire.

- Sam tu veux bien la laisser respirer et par la même occasion nous éviter ce spectacle des plus écœurants ? Bon Liam tu viens ? Et vous autres ? Parce que ce n'est pas que mais il ne reste presque plus personne dans le train.

Il avait adopté son ton le plus snobinard tellement proche de celui de Drago qu'on l'aurait presque confondu avec Malefoy. Et se leva sans attendre prenant juste une Pansy amusée par la main.

* * *

><p>Liam hurla.<p>

Voldemort.

Bien sur sa cicatrice ne le brulait pas vu qu'il n'existait pas dans ce monde ci, mais cela n'empêchait pas son cœur de battre trop fort en se souvenant de son cauchemar. Il avait rêvé de sa mort. Celle de Lily, et ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps pourtant. Enfin ce n'était plus tout à fait vrai. Depuis qu'il était revenu à Godric's Hollow, c'était monnaie courante de se réveiller chaque soir en sueur et le cœur battant fort. En fait jamais avec autant de netteté il n'avait revécu la souffrance de sa mère cette nuit là que depuis qu'il habitait avec eux… Et ce que c'était parce qu'il était aussi proche d'eux ? De l'endroit ou c'était, aurait du se produire l'événement qui avait bouleversé sa vie ? Il ne savait plus vraiment en réalité.

Il était juste abominablement perdu.

Des pensées sombres l'envahirent alors qu'il se levait pour s'adosser à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il y avait un moment déjà, en fait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à peu près qu'il ne s'était plus laissé aller à penser à son destin, à sa _vie_, la vraie, là bas. Le tragique n'était plus d'occasion ici, ou tout le monde semblait heureux, libre.

Il sourit. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était arrivé chez Harry, et même si une certaine gêne régnait au début, il se sentait aujourd'hui comme chez lui. Il adorait Ivanna, et ses yeux pétillants lorsqu'il la chatouillait. Il apprenait à découvrir ses parents, son père un peu bourru mais foncièrement tendre. Sa mère si belle et douce. Sirius, Rémus, même Severus qui étonnement n'était pas si désagréable, et les taquineries qu'il échangeait avec Sirius et James n'étaient plus empreintes de haine comme avant. Même sa maison en elle-même, avec son grand jardin, son intérieur douillet, les chambres immenses détonnait tellement par rapport à l'ambiance glacée des Dursley !

Il observa le jardin et respira les effluves sucrées qui s'élevaient jusqu'à lui. Il faisait encore nuit noir, il devait donc être tard ou tôt, mais fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant qu'en dessous de lui une petite ombre était assise sur le banc. Sans surprise un éclat de lune lui permit de distinguer la silhouette d'Harry.

Il soupira largué. Autant il enviait Harry, autant ce dernier semblait mécontent d'être là. Oh ! Il ne le montrait pas. Pas vraiment. Mais cela se sentait, à la façon dont il s'enfermait dans sa chambre, parlant du bout des lèvres. Surtout avec son père, avec qui il semblait échanger rarement. Et cela l'attristait profondément. Surtout que souvent le soir il le voyait comme aujourd'hui installé sur le banc, fumant-car c'était probablement la raison pour laquelle il était à l'extérieur-.

Prenant son courage de Gryffondor en main, il se dit qu'il n'en aurait jamais le cœur net s'il ne demandait pas des explications au principal concerné. Et tant pis s'il l'envoyait bouler.

Fier de sa décision, il s'empara d'une cape douce, en laine, et se dirigea vers le jardin. Il frissonna, autant à cause du regard que lui lança son double qu'à cause de la fraicheur qu'apportait l'aube naissante.

* * *

><p>C'était la veille d'un autre jour. Et comme d'habitude il se retrouvait, clope au bec à interroger les astres. Il aimait bien le jardin de sa maison. Lily adorait les plantes, et flottait ça et là, un parfum léger et floral qui apaisait un peu son cœur tourmenté.<p>

Pansy lui manquait. Affreusement. Il ne pensait pas devenir un de ces garçons amoureux dégoulinant de guimauve mais là, il pouvait même dire qu'il se damnerait pour ses bras, sa chaleur. Il se sentait mal. Pas à sa place, comme d'ordinaire en fait. Mais là c'était encore plus difficile maintenant que Liam était là. Son père était ravi. R A V I ! Et le garçon aussi avait l'air bien. Il s'était plutôt bien adapté à sa famille. Pourtant le soir il dormait mal. Harry le savait, il l'entendait pousser des gémissements alors qu'il se dirigeait silencieusement dehors, son manque de tabac se faisant sentir. Puis il voyait la fenêtre de sa chambre allumée, alors qu'ils savouraient tous les deux le calme nocturne. Comme deux amis, deux frères qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment.

A ses pensées il ricana, toussant un peu à cause de la fumée. Putain qu'est ce qu'il le détestait ce connard de Gryffondor propret et trop…

- Tu devrais arrêter de fumer, c'est mauvais pour la santé, et en plus si ton père t'attrapais…

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner et de glacer son regard avant de le déposer, méprisant sur le garçon qui venait de parler.

- D'accord j'en prends note, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir…

- Menteur.

Son vis-à-vis ouvrit des yeux ronds, et Harry ricana de plus belle.

- Je t'entends la nuit.

Son ton se passait de commentaires, et Liam eut le bon ton de paraitre gêné.

- Ah oui, hum.

- Donc je répète qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Je sais que tu te lèves tous les soirs, et je sais aussi que tu sais que je suis là tous les soirs également.

La suite de la phrase ne fut pas dite mais il la comprit parfaitement. _Pourquoi alors ce soir as-tu décidé de bousculer nos habitudes et de venir me voir ? _

- Je veux comprendre.

- Nous y voilà ! Et si je ne veux pas t'expliquer. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de venir, et si d'autres ont besoin d'un sauveur, ce n'est pas mon cas alors barre toi.

- Non.

Et à la plus grande irritation du Serpentard il s'installa à son côté lui piquant une cigarette d'un air résolu. Il l'alluma aussi adroitement que peut le faire un débutant, et tira une bouffée qui manqua l'étouffer.

Harry se sentit amusé, et se dit qu'après tout, s'il s'aventurait trop loin dans ses questions il pouvait mentir. Merlin seul savait à quel point il était doué pour les mensonges.

_Pourtant ça ne me ressemble pas de céder aussi vite à quelqu'un. Je suis sur que c'est une mauvaise idée. _

Il chassa rapidement ses doutes d'un mouvement vif de la main et se tourna vers Liam.

* * *

><p>Sam avachi sur un canapé se laissait bercer par le babillage incessant de Ginny. On l'avait comprit il n'écoutait pas vraiment, rêvassait plutôt, et contrairement aux commentaires moqueurs que ne cessaient de lui envoyer les jumeaux, il ne pensait pas à Lavande…<p>

Bien au contraire.

Ses pensées allaient droit à une personne au visage sévère mais au sourire tellement tendre. A des boucles chocolat emmêlées.

Une personne qui le haïssait maintenant.

Sam avait toujours été sympathique, aimant, drôle, mais aussi grognon, désagréable, colérique selon les personnes auxquelles il faisait face. Mais jamais, jamais personne ne l'avait vu avec l'expression glacée, haineuse de mépris que son visage prenait lorsque se présentait Hermione.

Elle avait tout essayé, des larmes aux cris de colère, rien n'avait fait. Même sa famille s'y était mise, il ne comptait plus les disputes qui l'avaient opposé à Ron à propos d'elle-Loin de Maman Molly bien sur, mais comme ils partageaient la même chambre, ce n'étaient pas les occasions qui manquaient- mais il restait insensible, froid. Tant qu'elle s'était soumise et avait arrêté de l'appeler à tout bout de champs en essayant de lui tirer une émotion quelconque.

Il se souvenait encore de la dernière fois ou elle lui avait adressé la parole _directement :_

- Alors c'est ça hein ? C'est vraiment fini…- Elle se trouva pathétique parce que ça n'avait même pas commencé.

- …

- MAIS RON PARLE MOI ! –Elle pleurait et il dut fermer les poings tellement forts pour s'empêcher de tendre les mains vers elle qu'il saignait. Elle ne le vit pas.

- Bien. - Elle avait prit quelques instants pour se calmer et lui adressait maintenant un sourire sans joie. - Je n'aurais jamais cru que Toi, parmi tous les autres feraient pâlir d'envie un Malefoy… Et pourtant tu l'as fais… Weasley.

Il ferma les yeux sous la douleur. Si elle savait, si seulement elle savait…

Parce que la vérité s'imposait à tous ceux qui l'auraient regardé d'un peu plus près. A la façon dont il dévisageait avec envie son double et Hermione souriante à qui ce dernier essayait de nouer une guirlande dans les cheveux, ou tous les soirs il s'asseyait juste devant la porte de sa chambre, en l'écoutant pleurer. Sans jamais l'ouvrir et assouvir le désir qu'il avait de la prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais la laisser partir. Oh oui, c'était tellement simple de voir à quel point elle lui manquait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner, ni lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, surtout après avoir comprit ce qu'elle pensait réellement de lui. En fait c'était réellement ça le problème, la raison pour laquelle il sortait avec Lavande, il n'était pas digne d'elle, elle le lui avait bien fait comprendre alors il essayait de l'oublier. Parce que c'était juste trop dur de rester ami avec elle en sachant qu'il n'y aurait jamais plus que ça. Et s'il fallait qu'elle le déteste pour qu'elle ne souffre plus à cause de lui et bien il y arriverait. Et s'il fallait que son cœur à lui se brise pour que le sien reste intact, et bien ce n'était pas si grave.

_... :/. Reviews? _

_xx Emarciss. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Them. **

Une foule aristocrate se pressait aux portes du Manoir Malefoy afin d'assister comme chaque année au banquet de Noël traditionnel. Emerveillés encore une fois devant les statues d'elfes nobles ou soumises qui parsemaient ça et là l'étendue immense du jardin recouvert d'un manteau blanc. Leurs pas résonnaient sur le marbre glacé alors qu'ils s'avançaient jusqu'aux portes ou attendaient deux elfes modestes aux mains nerveuses qui attrapaient d'un geste sur les écharpes, vestes et manteaux qu'on leur tendait.

Leurs tenues dévoilées rivalisaient d'éclat les unes avec les autres alors que l'intérieur leur apparaissait.

Tout était luxe. Que ce soit les tables dressées avec gout, l'orchestre qui jouait avec un enthousiasme douteux un morceau recherché et mélodieux, ainsi que les serveurs qui circulaient portant coupes de champagnes et feuilletés au caviar, un sourire feint peint sur leurs lèvres, la posture froide et la tenue rigide.

Tout le monde s'amusait, en tous les cas en donnaient l'impression. Mais bien vite, l'œil se fit plus vif, les chuchotis s'agitèrent et les postures devinrent moins condescendantes alors que sans le vouloir, tous se tournaient vers l'escalier par lequel tout le monde le savait les hôtes ne tarderaient pas à apparaitre.

* * *

><p><em>Plus tôt dans la soirée... <em>

Narcissa Black était magnifique, des yeux d'un bleu captivant, une blondeur exquise, une posture digne et un port de reine, elle était l'une de ces beautés froides et fines qui vous consument. Mais son caractère de Black la rendait farouche et impulsive, parfois. Et c'est dans un de ses moments de fureur que Lucius Malefoy la rencontra; et contrairement à toutes les attentes, c'est ce côté-là qui le charma. Lui le bloc de glace impassible, eut le coup de foudre, pour cette femme à l'allure de vélane ensorcelante.

Narcissa Malefoy avait appris avec le temps à devenir cruelle et sadique. Elle aimait son mari, et sans le vouloir, devenait soumise quand il le lui demandait. Elle devenait agneau, alors qu'elle saignait des hommes et des femmes, et qu'un gout acre de sang la faisait vomir ensuite dans le silence de sa salle de bain en marbre blanc. Elle devenait douceur quand il lui tendait sa baguette pour finir ses victimes. L'amour peut rendre idiot, mais aussi profondément heureux se disait elle alors qu'elle caressait son ventre un peu rond, à peine un renflement.

Narcissa se dirigeait vers la chambre maitresse du Manoir, déjà vêtue, d'une robe rouge sang, des boucles d'oreilles en rubis pendaient à ses oreilles, alors qu'un chignon sophistiqué et des chaussures aux talons vertigineux complétaient sa tenue. Sa simplicité la rendait vulnérable et d'autant plus belle que toutes les cruches qui seraient présentes à sa soirée, et elle ne le savait que trop bien.

Un sourire mauvais étirait ses lèvres alors qu'elle entrouvrait la porte de la chambre observant un instant le dos nerveux et musclé de celui qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Puis à haïr.

Elle s'avança frôlant d'une main délicate son épaule.

- Lucius ? Il serait temps d'aller chercher Drago. Il doit se rendre présentable avant l'arrivée des invités.

Son mari se retourna et la pris dans ses bras. Même si elle s'y attendait elle se crispa légèrement, puis frissonna alors qu'il humait son parfum plongeant la tête dans son cou.

- Cissa, tu es magnifique comme toujours.

Elle se tendit un peu plus à ses mots, puis son regard se fit doux sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

- Merci Lucius. Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Il lui fit un sourire narquois, un peu tordu. Passant une main dans ses cheveux élégamment plaqués en arrière, tout à fait conscient de son charme, et de la sensualité féline qui transparaissait dans ses gestes. Sans plus un mot, il lui prit le bras et se dirigea vers le sous sol.

Plus ils s'avançaient. Plus Narcissa se sentait oppressée par cette main rigide qui enserrait son poignet. Une odeur d'humidité et de moisissure encombrait ses poumons rajoutant à son malaise alors que se dessinait de plus en plus proche un cachot sombre.

L'ouvrant d'un geste sur, Lucius lâcha enfin sa femme, qui se sentait plus prisonnière qu'amante dans cette étreinte.

A la vue de son fils à terre, un violent émoi la prit, qu'elle eut juste le temps d'effacer de son visage avant que son mari ne le voit. Ce dernier s'approcha juste assez pour voir ses hématomes, son front en sang, ses traits amaigris, et la haine qui transparaissaient de ses pupilles orages si semblables aux siennes.

Puis il se détourna et ses mots claquèrent dans l'air, faisant trembler de rage, autant le fils, que la mère.

- Bien. Tu supporte mieux les coups et ta cicatrisation est plus rapide. C'est que je ne tape plus assez fort. Rends-toi présentable, et tiens-toi droit. Ta posture n'est pas digne d'un Malefoy. Et presse toi, les invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

En silence ils attendirent que les pas de l'homme ne se fassent plus entendre, et enfin leurs traits immobiles s'animèrent. Cissa se laissa tomber à terre –tant pis pour la robe et la parure, un sort de nettoyage et on y verrait plus rien- et enserra son garçon dans ses bras. Ce dernier essaya sans succès de la repousser, puis comme vaincu il laissa échapper un soupir tremblant, comme il entourait ses épaules pour la rapprocher plus près.

Enfin après quelques minutes, la jeune femme réussit à lâcher son fils, mais ce fut pour pouvoir regarder son visage, et l'inquiétude faisait briller ses yeux clairs alors que d'un examen silencieux elle évaluait les dégâts que son enfoiré d'époux avait infligé à son bébé.

Deux jours. Seulement deux jours après son arrivée, que déjà Drago avait été enfermé dans ce cachot puant. Sans droit à un contact humain et les suppliques de sa femme n'y firent rien.

Narcissa ne le savait que trop bien, son mari devenait cinglé quand il s'agissait de Drago. Il ne pouvait juste pas supporter que son propre fils ne veuille pas suivre ses idéaux. Elle connaissait son mari, son amour pour Drago était aussi grand que sa folie, ainsi que l'espoir démesuré qu'il avait placé en cette copie presque parfaite de lui-même. Elle se souvenait encore de cet homme fier et digne les yeux mouillés avec dans ses bras son nouveau né de fils, les yeux brillant d'une flamme nouvelle qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, elle se souvenait du bonheur qu'elle avait éprouvé à les voir réunis, tous les deux, si beaux dans la clarté du jour levant. Elle se souvenait aussi du jour funeste ou enfin –enfin !- Lucius avait tendu sa baguette avec dans ses yeux une lueur de fierté et d'honneur, à Drago alors qu'il torturait, pour le voir soumettre les autres à son tour… Quand ce dernier avec une moue écœurée l'avait traité de malade avant de tourner les talons, Lucius était devenu fou.

Et depuis les deux hommes de sa vie se faisaient la guerre.

Une grimace de douleur échappa au blondinet alors que sa mère l'aidait à se relever et ses lèvres à elle prirent un pli amer. Son cœur clignota, et elle regarda son petit bout d'homme essayer de se dégager de son étreinte avec un grognement douloureux.

- C'est bon maman, ça va...

Un pauvre sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres devant l'appellation. Ce lapsus était bien évocateur, et tellement plus chargé de tendresse que le formel « mère » qu'il lui adressait en temps normal. Elle le lâcha, et le laissa dignement épousseter la chemise plus si blanche que ça, et son pantalon noir déchiré et maculé de sang. Puis sans un mot, un geste commença à marcher alors qu'il lui emboitait le pas.

Ce n'est qu'en ayant refermé la porte de sa chambre, et entendu l'eau de la douche couler, qu'elle s'autorisa enfin à relâcher les larmes de rage qu'elle retenait. C'était devenu presque un rituel. Toutes les vacances scolaires. Sanglant et répétitif. Elle observait ses hommes se déchirer et restait spectatrice.

Oh mais qu'est ce qu'elle s'en foutait de ces idées de sang, d'honneur, de pureté que prônait Lucius ! Bien sur, elle avait été le mal, tuant pour _Lui, _mentant pour _lui. _Mais c'était pour lui, uniquement pour lui qu'elle l'avait fait : L'idée vous l'avez bien comprit, c'est qu'elle aimait. Le problème c'est que jamais Narcissa n'aurait cru qu'elle changerait d'avis ou regretterait ses actions, en fait jamais elle n'aurait pensé prendre parti pour un autre homme que Lucius, elle lui était fidèle et aucune de ses abominations, qui l'avait faite mille fois se retourner dans son lit ne l'avait préparé à le haïr le jour ou il posa la main sur son fils.

Car si Narcissa Black Malefoy fut fille, amante, elle était avant tout mère. Et un jour Lucius allait payer de sa vie de l'avoir rendue si faible et impuissante. Même si elle devait en mourir de chagrin parce qu'elle était folle amoureuse de ce monstre.

* * *

><p>Drago, une serviette nonchalamment enroulée autour de la taille observait d'un œil scrutateur sa chambre qu'il n'avait qu'entre aperçu à son arrivée au manoir. Il passa en revue, la robe sorcière d'intérieur qu'il mettait pour trainer dans sa chambre jetée en travers d'une chaise de bureau. Ses livres de cours posés sur l'étagère, son grand lit sur lequel il ne rêvait que de s'allonger et de s'endormir. Ses valises rangées avec soin dans un coin de la chambre-travail des elfes de maison bien sur-. Rien n'avait changé depuis que son père l'avait entrainé 9 jours plus tôt dans les cachots, et il y serait resté plus longtemps sans cette maudite soirée. Rien que d'y penser il frissonna. Il fallait qu'il se tienne à carreaux, du moins pour quelques jours avant de reprendre les hostilités, si ce n'était pas pour sa santé au moins pour sa mère dont les cernes faisaient peur. Il avala les potions curatives que lui avait apporté Debby, puis repoussa agacé les mèches qui retombait devant ses yeux, devenus un peu trop longs et se saisit du courrier qui reposait sur sa table de chevet. Sa mère avait veillé comme toujours à ce que son courrier lui soit remis, et ne soit pas ouvert, ni transmit à Lucius, et pour cela il lui en fut reconnaissant.<p>

Il sourit devant l'écriture penchée et soignée de Blaise, puis celle d'Harry légèrement brouillonne. Les lettres d'Harry étaient les plus nombreuses. Tout d'abord moqueuses, elles devenaient vite des missives furieuses, menaçantes, puis il sentit l'inquiétude transparaitre et cela lui fit chaud au cœur, ce qu'il trouva ridicule.

S'habillant rapidement sans même jeter un regard à sa tenue, parfaite quoique un peu flottante. -La conséquence logique de son régime de cette dernière semaine- il s'empressa d'appeler Harry au moyen d'un miroir portatif. L'exacte réplique de celui que partageaient James Potter et Sirius Black.

Des yeux verts furieux le fixaient, alors que retentissaient en arrière plan des rires et des chants de Noël, il lui fit signe de se taire, puis tandis que les bruits s'éloignaient et que le silence se faisait il parla :

- T'étais ou ? Putain Malefoy ça fait des jours que j'essaie de te joindre ! Des dizaines de lettres, alors que bordel tu sais que je déteste écrire !

- Du calme Potter, je vais bien.

Un regard noir lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était absolument pas crédule, et il se félicita d'avoir effacé ses blessures à l'aide d'un sort de dissimulation.

- Oui bien sur, et arrête de lever les yeux au ciel tout le temps ! Je t'emmerde, et je suis vulgaire si je veux ! Il t'a enfermé c'est ça, ce fils de pu…

- Harry ! Je te dis que ça va d'accord ! Maintenant ça va ! Je veux juste pas parler de ça, et puis je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, on viendra me chercher dans quelques minutes.

- Okay, okay, mais c'est que partie remise ! Bon prépare toi, on vient te chercher pour le nouvel an, tu crois que tu pourras t'échapper de la petite sauterie snobinarde qu'il y aura chez toi le 31 ?

- Heu, attends, qu'est ce que…

- Réponds ! J'entends des pas, et je pense que ça vient de chez toi…

En tendant l'oreille, le blond se rendit compte que son ami avait raison, des pas résonnaient dans le long couloir, et ne tarderait pas à atteindre le pallier de sa chambre.

- Oui, je pense que ça peut se faire. Mais qui « on » ?

- Tu verras bien ! Bon ben à bientôt mon pote, et joyeux Noël, passe mon bonjour à Lucius !

-Transmet mes salutations à James !

- Haha, hey Blondie, prends soin de toi jusqu'à là d'accord ?

- De même Potter. De même…

Une voix résonna dans le couloir alors qu'il terminait tout juste de mettre ses chaussures, grimaçant quelque peu devant ses cernes creuses. Il se força à afficher une mine impassible, redressa son dos douloureux et sortit à la suite de ses parents qui se dirigeaient déjà vers l'escalier menant à la salle de réception.

_Et encore une soirée de faux semblants… Je me sens comme un faux diamant. _

* * *

><p>Jude adorait Noël, avec ses chants, son ambiance de fête. Les guirlandes dans tous les coins, les sapins surchargés de décorations, la nourriture que les gens se partageaient joyeusement en ce jour de générosité. Cette ferveur qui rendait le monde plus beau, plus pur, plus blanc, la contaminait toujours jusqu'à la rendre ivre de cidre doux, de champagne et de félicité. Enfin d'ordinaire. Parce que depuis que Sam ne lui parlait plus, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui la rendait heureuse.<p>

Elle se demandait encore souvent comment une dispute aussi bénigne avait pu dégénérer aussi loin, aussi vite.

Il était tôt encore, à peine 5 heures du matin, et la maisonnée entière dormait. Elle, elle n'y arrivait plus. Le sommeil la fuyait depuis bien longtemps, et elle renonça à essayer de se rendormir, ou à faire semblant. Elle observa pendant un instant Ginny, qui souriait amoureusement dans son sommeil.

_Elle pense surement à Neville. _

La vision lui serra la gorge et elle se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre frissonnante à cause du parquet glacé.

Elle descendit doucement les escaliers qui craquèrent malgré la précaution qu'elle prenait à ne faire aucuns bruits. La maison était vieille et plus très bien entretenue. C'était les propos qu'avait tenu Ron le jour ou il les avait amenés avec Harry la première fois, les joues rouges, et l'air mal à l'aise. Pourtant elle, elle l'avait aimé dès le début cette bâtisse, porteuse de tellement d'histoires et de vies. Et puis aussi comment ne pas aimer le Terrier alors qu'il y habitait… Cette maison avait constitué une grande partie de son monde.

Elle sursauta comme elle apercevait quelqu'un allongé à même le sol au pied des escaliers, et étouffa un rire en reconnaissant Ron. Elle se souvenait du garçon complètement ivre, récitant des sonnets à la gloire d'Hermione qui l'aurait étripé si elle l'avait entendu. Comme quoi le pauvre n'avait même pas eut la force de monter jusqu'à sa chambre.

Avec tendresse elle fit apparaitre une couverture et l'en recouvrit. Bizarrement elle n'éprouvait pour Ron, qu'une grande attirance, beaucoup de tendresse, et une énorme estime, mais rien qui ne se rapprochait des sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour Sam. Comme si son cœur savait que ce n'était pas _lui_. Enfin pas vraiment.

Elle arriva sans plus d'encombres au pied du sapin, et comme elle s'y attendait tout était silencieux. Des restes de nourritures ça et là sur la table basse, et puis bien sur un énorme tas de cadeaux reposait sur le tapis épais du salon.

C'est ça qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, ce silence religieux alors qu'on déballait les présents, les yeux brillants.

Elle prit les siens, puis s'installa un peu plus loin. D'une main tremblante elle remit une mèche derrière son oreille et retroussa ses manches. Se passa une langue sur la lèvre et les recompta comme pour se persuader qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Il y en avait sept. Un de Ron, de Molly, d'Hermione, d'Harry, de Pansy, de Blaise, et un de Liam.

Elle sentit les larmes couler sans même les voir. Pourtant elle était tellement sure que… Et voilà que Sam l'étonnait encore.

Elle se saisit de ses paquets, mettant de côté celui de son meilleur ami. Puis commença à les ouvrir. Elle découvrit trois livres, une plume chère et délicate, du chocolat –son préféré- des bonbons et le traditionnel pull ainsi que les fondants si fameux de Molly Weasley.

Puis elle prit le dernier, maladroitement emballé, le ruban même était de travers. Elle sourit malgré ses larmes et trouva tout d'abord une lettre puis au milieu d'un voile de coton, une chaine et un pendentif finement ouvragé, en argent en forme de plume. Un bijou.

Un bijou pour elle à qui on n'offrait jamais rien de féminin. Comme si on oubliait parfois qu'elle était une fille. Comme si…

Elle chassa ses pensées et s'empressa de l'attacher autour de son cou, attrapant au passage la lettre et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

* * *

><p>Il fut réveillé par la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit en grinçant.<p>

_Comme un peu tout dans cette foutue maison. _

Il décida de ne pas ouvrir les yeux, jusqu'à sentir quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit. Cette personne lui prit la main, la caressa du bout des doigts, et après un moment se mit à parler.

- Ron, c'est moi Mione, réveille toi silteplait.

Il ne bougea pas.

- Ron, je sais que tu es réveillé.

Pas un geste de sa part ne lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait raison. Poussant un soupir qu'il ne put voir, il entendit comme un froissement de papier. Ensuite elle se mit à lire. Et son cœur se mit à battre trop fort.

_Merde ! _

- Bon vu que tu ne veux pas me voir, ni me parler, tu vas écouter. _Chère Mione. _Bon déjà Harry ne me donne du chère Mione que quand il a fait une grosse bêtise et qu'il veut que je l'écoute. _Je sais que je t'ai déjà offert un cadeau à Poudlard… _Haha, je me disais bien que ce n'était pas normal quand il est venu me tendre un paquet prétextant je ne sais quoi, balbutiant tellement, et rougissant : Harry ne sais pas _me _mentir, tu devrais le savoir, il déteste ça. C'était donc pour toi alors.

_Putain Harry je t'avais demandé un truc, un seul, et t'as pas été foutu de le faire ! _

Il se rendit compte qu'elle avait fait silence comme attendant qu'il s'explique. Il ne dit pas un mot. Elle continua sa lecture, après un regard noir et il la sentit s'énerver.

- Je continue donc. Ou j'en étais déjà, ah oui… _mais j'ai trouvé que ce pendentif t'irais à merveille. Joyeux Noël. Prends soin de toi. Harry. _Oh, le ps, m'a bien fait rire, je te le lis, même si tu dois déjà le connaitre. _Ps : Ne sois pas trop méchante avec Ron, tu sais, il tient à toi._ Oui j'ai bien rigolé, parce que tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer !

Elle avait élevé le ton sur la dernière partie de sa phrase. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester de marbre.

- Parce que si tu tenais à moi tu m'aurais pas évitée comme une pestiférée, tu n'aurais pas mis en place toute cette mise en scène et tu me l'aurais donné en main propre ton cadeau de noël ! Et arrête de faire semblant de dormir ! Cela me rend furieuse ! ALORS OUVRE TES YEUX !

_Okay là elle est énervée. _

Il papillonna des paupières, essayant de donner l'illusion qu'il venait d'émerger. Cela ne marcha pas, il ne trompait plus personne et Hermione qui s'était levée pendant son monologue s'empressa de se rassoir à ses côtés lui adressant un sourire mauvais. Troublé il se renfrogna, et reprit l'expression méprisante qu'il avait quand elle était là.

- Quoi ?

Et là il sentit que c'était le mot de trop, si tout à l'heure elle était énervée, là elle devenait hystérique. Se relevant comme si elle s'était assise sur un ressort, elle hurla.

- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! JE VEUX DES EXPLICATIONS ! ET TOUT DE SUITE !

Son ordre claqua dans son esprit et quelque chose se brisa. Il vit alors une satisfaction malsaine danser dans ses yeux alors que furieux il rejetait ses couvertures et se levait pour lui faire face.

- Je ne suis pas ton chien Granger. Jamais. Je n'obéirais pas à tes ordres, et tes explications tu peux les foutre ou je pense. Tu ne les auras pas. Je ne serais pas quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne m'abaisserais pas à répondre à tes désirs, à tes envies même si c'est pour te rendre heureuse. Je suis comme je suis et tant pis si ce n'est pas assez bien pour toi. Maintenant sors de ma chambre.

Il lui ouvrait la porte, le visage fermé, n'osant ni lui faire face, ni la regarder. Il ne vit donc pas son étonnement, sa surprise, et son soulagement. Il claqua juste la porte derrière elle fermant les yeux de désespoir.

FLASH BACK

_Poudlard, Décembre_

- Pourquoi tu veux que je fasse ça Ron. Après tout, t'as vraiment été un idiot avec elle, pourquoi je t'aiderais ?

- Tu sais bien pourquoi. Je l'aime.

Le regard de son meilleur ami si froid, s'adoucit.

- Ron, tu sais parle lui, je suis sur que c'est un malentendu… Je…

- Non Harry, tout ce que je veux que tu fasses c'est que tu lui offre son cadeau en avance, prétextes n'importe quoi. S'il teplait. Elle adore Noël et… Bref tu peux le faire ?

- Ron, tu sais, si elle voit que tu ne lui a rien offert, elle va vraiment penser que c'est finit que… - Son ton contenait un avertissement-

- Oui. Je sais.

- D'accord. – Il avait l'air atterré mais décidé à ne plus essayer de comprendre son meilleur ami- Je le ferais.

- Merci Harry.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais Ron, mais j'espère que toi tu le sais.

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et tourna les talons.

FIN DU FLASH BACK.

_L'histoire avance douuuucement, mais elle avance. Merci pour les reviews. Je vous embrasse bien fort et vous dis à bientôt. _

_xx. Emarciss._


	14. Chapter 14

_J'était lectrice avant même de commencer à écrire, je le suis encore d'ailleurs et je sais donc à quel point - et j'insiste- c'est chiant de devoir reviewer une histoire quand t'es à fond dedans. A ma plus grande honte, - Shame on me :p- Il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois d'en laisser qu'une ou deux. Mais j'en laisse toujours, même si après je crève de honte parce que l'histoire fait 20 chapitres. _

_Aujourd'hui je poste, et avant ça j'ai regardé mes stats: 602 visiteurs pour deux reviews ce mois. Les chiffres parlent d'eux même alors silvousplait faîtes un effort, parce qu'on galère, on ne gagne pas un centime sur nos histoires, le seul réconfort c'est vos mots, vos encouragements, vos critiques. Beaucoup d'amateurs n'osent plus continuer parce qu'ils ne se savent pas apprécier ou même lus. _

_Je suis amateur, je l'avoue et ma fic, n'est pas un chef d'oeuvre, mais si vous la suivez laissez un mot. _

_Merci. Et bonne lecture :). Ema'_

**Chapitre 14 :**

Drago Malefoy assis à son bureau était en train de terminer une lettre pour son meilleur ami. Il appela ensuite sa chouette et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille alors que d'un geste sur il lui attachait la missive, ouvrant la fenêtre et la poussant à s'envoler.

Il esquissa un discret sourire en pensant au soir même. Il sentait l'excitation ainsi que le sang battre à ses tempes en pensant à la soirée qui se profilait. Pour une fois il pourrait échapper à l'ambiance suffocante, mondaine et ennuyeuse d'un nouvel an au Manoir Malefoy et il s'en réjouissait.

Le plan d'Harry était simple. A minuit il devait faire la bise formelle à ses parents, saluer tout le monde et faire semblant de se retirer dans sa chambre, prétextant un mal de tête. Puis il ressortirait sous la cape d'invisibilité que lui avait fait parvenir Harry, et le rejoindrait dans une ruelle annexe au manoir. Arrivés là, munis d'un portoloin ils s'en iraient il ne savait ou. Mais il s'en fichait bien de toute façon tant que c'était loin d'ici.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et fronça les sourcils. Son paternel était en discussion avec un homme dont le visage était en partie caché par la grande cape noire qui le couvrait presque entièrement, et le raccompagnait à l'entrée. Chose qu'il ne faisait jamais en temps normal. Et il souriait. Ce qui tira une grimace à son fils.

En effet depuis qu'il était sorti des cachots – et qu'il se tenait à peu près tranquille- son père le laissait plutôt libre et il avait remarqué que de nombreuses personnes venaient le visiter jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. De plus, aucunes remarques ne lui étaient faites, et il n'avait reçu aucuns mauvais sorts. Son père faisait comme s'il n'existait pas – non pas que cela le dérangeait, il avait ainsi la paix- mais c'était inhabituel et ça l'effrayait.

Sa méfiance bien éveillée, il se demandait ce que Lucius lui réservait, parce qu'à coup sur il était impliqué. Sauf qu'il ne le savait pas encore.

Son père sembla remarquer que quelqu'un l'observait car il se retourna, mais heureusement Drago avait eu le temps de se baisser.

La main posée sur son torse, le souffle légèrement haché, et des doutes plein la tête il s'interrogeait sur ce que son père complotait, car il en était sur, si son père semblait aussi joyeux, c'est que quelque chose de très mauvais se préparait.

* * *

><p>Drago pestait. Il n'avait jamais été très courageux dans le noir.<p>

Alors qu'il essayait de passer entre les nombreux invités qui se promenaient dans le jardin sans les toucher sous la cape d'invisibilité, il se demandait si Pansy lui en voudrait s'il égorgeait son petit ami. Quelques minutes plus tard-qui lui parurent des heures- il se retrouva enfin dans la ruelle, et soupira en se dépêchant d'enlever le vêtement qui l'étouffait un peu trop.

Quand soudain il sentit une main enserrer son épaule, et cela ne pouvait pas être Harry vu qu'il devait d'abord activer son miroir et lui délivrer un message pour qu'il vienne. Il eut quand même le temps de se féliciter intérieurement pour avoir pris cette ultime mesure de précaution avant qu'une pensée plus urgente et alarmante s'impose dans son esprit : Il était fait.

Il eut envie de hurler, tellement il était frustré de s'être fait attrapé si proche du but, puis se retourna alors que comme habituellement aucunes de ses pensées ne filtrait à travers ses traits.

Habituellement parce que pour l'instant il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir bruyant de soulagement en voyant Blaise Zabini, étonné mais hilare, et Pansy Parkinson, le visage souriant lui faire face.

- Alors Drago, on a eut la frousse hein ?

- Ta gueule Zabini.

- Oh, si on peut plus rigoler hein… Mais tu fais quoi ?

- Rien, t'inquiète Harry arrive.

Sans même attendre sa réponse tellement ces répliques taquines étaient devenues comme un rituel entre eux deux, il avait déjà enclenché son miroir et envoyé rapidement le message à Harry, comme quoi ils étaient prêts à décoller.

Il les observa tous les deux, et passant rapidement sur le costume sombre de Zabini, puis un peu plus doucement-il n'était qu'un homme !- sur la robe moulante d'un mauve clair de Pansy, il remarqua alors qu'ils arboraient la même lueur qui devait surement danser dans ses propres yeux. De la joie, mêlée à une excitation croissante.

- D'ailleurs qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Vous venez aussi ?

Ils semblèrent légèrement étonnés de sa question. Puis c'est Pansy qui lui répondit.

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que nous allions rester là et rater l'occasion de sortit d'ici non ? Bien sur qu'on vient !

Il se sentit coupable, en pensant qu'il les avait à peine salués à leur entrée dans le manoir, tellement pressé d'en finir avec les mondanités et d'enfin pouvoir s'échapper. D'ailleurs il n'avait même pas pris la peine de les questionner sur leur venue à l' « after » préparé à Harry et maintenant il se rendit compte que c'était logique qu'ils viennent également. Sa curiosité finalement éveillée il s'empressa de demander aux deux autres s'ils savaient qui seraient de la partie ce soir, ou tout simplement ce qui était prévu mais ils hochèrent la tête en signe de négation et bien vite le silence se fit, rempli de tension et d'impatience confuse inquiète.

Puis un froissement se fit entendre comme Harry Potter apparaissait au coin de la rue, ses yeux brillant étrangement dans le sombre de la nuit. Rapidement les salutations et autres embrassades furent écourtées : chacun ayant hâte de quitter cet endroit pour un autre un peu plus joyeux.

La nausée assez désagréable due au voyage en portoloin à peine achevée on l'attira au milieu d'une masse compacte et suffocante de personnes enchevêtrées. Les peaux se mêlaient, les regards s'échangeaient et il en capta quelques uns plutôt appréciateurs sur sa personne comme il s'avançait essayant de suivre le dos de Blaise qui lui avait chuchoté à peine entré dans la boîte de ne surtout pas le quitter des yeux.

Il continua ainsi quelques instants encore avant d'arriver près d'une table basse grande, entourée de larges banquettes en cuir, légèrement à l'écart de la piste de danse, quelques bouteilles bien entamées reposaient en leur centre et au milieu de tout cela il remarqua Harry et Pansy déjà bien installés l'un contre l'autre et semblant comme qui dirait essayer de rattraper le temps perdu… Blaise s'était déjà servit un verre et lui en proposa un qu'il accepta d'un mouvement de tête.

S'asseyant confortablement il prit son temps, blasé, pour repérer le reste de la bande. Car il devait se rendre à l'évidence, ils trainaient de plus en plus ensemble, appréciant les qualités, essayant de ne plus exacerber les défauts de chacun et au contraire commencer à les trouver amusants, divertissants, attendrissants même.

C'est donc malgré sa mauvaise foi légendaire, et c'est sans surprise-aucune- qu'il aperçu un peu plus loin Ron et Hermione enlacés, ainsi que Liam en compagnie d'une jolie rousse qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Etonné il chercha les deux derniers de la bande, et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Jude suivre Sam qui se dirigeait probablement mais il n'en était pas sur, vers les toilettes. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et il n'aurait su dire si c'était parce que le verre que son ami lui avait servit était particulièrement corsé ou parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour ces deux têtes à claques- ce qu'il n'admettrait jamais évidemment- qui, selon Harry ne s'étaient toujours pas réconciliés même s'ils en mourraient d'envie.

Bien vite pourtant son inquiétude fut reléguée à plus tard comme Harry, les lèvres rouges, lui tapait dans le dos, s'attirant un regard noir et une moue ennuyée de sa part. Absolument pas troublé le jeune brun engagea une conversation avec son meilleur ami qui malgré son mauvais caractère lui avait terriblement manqué, et peut être aussi pour faire briller ses yeux, que ce soit d'agacement ou de fausse colère qui devenaient un peu plus ternes à chaque retour du manoir, même si le principal concerné ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte.

* * *

><p>Sam était en train de se laver les mains, soufflant d'un air critique sur ses mèches qui lui barraient le front. Puis il se sentit très con parce qu'il venait juste de se demander ce que Jude pensait de sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, c'est donc un regard noir que son miroir lui renvoya comme d'un geste sec il repoussait les dîtes mèches derrière son oreille, sachant pertinemment que d'ici quelques minutes elles reviendraient en place.<p>

Il se demandait ce qui lui avait prit d'être allé se faire couper les cheveux ce matin même. Lui qui se contentait habituellement des ciseaux de Ginny avait eu envie pour une fois d'une main experte, et même si les gloussements de la coiffeuse et de la plupart des filles présentes dans le salon l'avait conforté sur son potentiel séducteur, Hermione elle était restée de marbre face à lui. Et malgré tout ce qu'il pensait son avis comptait. C'était même malheureusement le seul qui comptait.

Curieusement, depuis leur confrontation dans sa chambre quelques jours auparavant, elle ne lui adressait plus la parole, enfin non pas que cela change par rapport au début des vacances, mais là elle était calme, et non froide et méprisante. Et quand parfois il la surprenait à laisser errer son regard sur lui, elle rougissait, puis semblait avoir envie de parler mais se ravisait à chaque fois, se contentant de détourner le regard. Sam pouvait pourtant se vanter de bien connaitre Hermione Granger, mais dans le cas présent il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'elle manigançait.

Jetant son mouchoir en papier dans les toilettes de la boîte de nuit moldue ou ils avaient décidé de fêter le nouvel an, il se dirigea vers la porte, alors qu'elle s'ouvrait sur la personne qui occupait ses pensées presque tout le temps.

Il se crispa, comme elle s'avançait, belle dans sa robe rouge bustier, un feu inconnu dansant dans ses pupilles.

Elle le regardait avec une détermination qu'il n'avait jamais vu, encore pire que celle que prenait ses traits quand elle devait les forcer à travailler avec Harry, ou encore plus énergique que lorsqu'elle s'occupait de la SALE, et ce n'était pas peu pour lui.

Il remarqua également comme si enfin depuis tout ce temps il pouvait se permettre de la dévorer du regard, qu'elle ne portait comme unique bijou que celui qu'il lui avait offert.

C'est peut être parce qu'elle avait suivit le chemin de ses yeux, et qu'elle avait remarqué leur bref arrêt sur son pendentif, que la jeune fille qui avait fait irruption dans les toilettes des garçons commença à parler, car elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait le Lion en elle se faisait la malle dès qu'il s'agissait d'un grand roux aux yeux bleus un peu benêt.

- Ron je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle…

- A mon avis on s'est tout dit, j'aimerais passer silteplait.

- Non !

En effet Hermione dans sa peur qu'il ne s'enfuie s'était appuyée contre la porte et l'empêchait donc efficacement de passer.

Il fit cependant un geste vers elle, sans doute dans l'intention de la repousser, et sa voix à elle se fit suppliante :

- Ecoute, je veux juste que tu m'écoutes, si tu tiens un peu à moi, tu me dois au moins ça. Juste écoute moi, et après je te laisserais tranquille, et je ne t'embêterais jamais plus !

Elle ne savait pas, et lui-même si un jour on le lui demandait ne saurait répondre pourquoi. Mais il suspendit son pas, et se replaça sans plus un mot contre un mur, acceptant tacitement de l'entendre.

- Tout d'abord, j'ai bien réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dis le jour ou je suis venue te voir dans ta chambre… Et je vais t'avouer que ça m'a choqué. C'est, enfin, c'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Non ne répond pas. Bien sur que c'est ce que tu penses, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Et je, je m'excuse cette fois pour t'avoir donné cette impression.

- Je…

- Non, attends. Je m'excuse cette fois, non pas pour Krum, parce que pour cela je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'excuser, ni pour notre dispute, mais pour toutes ces années ou tu as cru que je ne t'estimais pas à ta valeur, car crois moi, Ron, je t'estime… Tu n'es pas un « chien », juste un ami un peu trop fidèle parfois, tu es mon égal, je ne t'ai jamais sous estimé, et si je te force à travailler c'est que je sais que tu es intelligent. Tu es drôle aussi, tu me fais rire. Tu me manques. Tu es beau aussi. Très. Ne pense plus jamais des choses pareilles, et si tu ne veux toujours pas me parler, qu'il en soit ainsi, mais je voulais que tu le saches, que je… je t'estime vraiment, mais aussi que je… je… je… -Elle prit une grande inspiration, ses joues déjà bien roses rougissant encore plus- t'apprécies beaucoup trop même. Parfois.

- …

- Bon maintenant tu peux parler gémit-elle, les yeux cloués au sol.

Mais le garçon était bien trop troublé par ses paroles pour ne pouvoir articuler un mot. Si au début, il s'était adossé au mur, maintenant c'est plutôt ce même mur qui le supportait. Il suait, la fièvre au corps et se pinçait si fort le bras que même si le constat s'imposait dans son esprit, il ne pouvait penser que c'était bien réel. Il ne savait donc pas- décidemment aujourd'hui sa bouche et son corps ne lui obéissaient plus- d'où avait surgi la question qu'il posa alors :

- Alors… Krum tu ne l'as jamais aimé ?

_Mais t'es pas malade, c'est tout ce que tu as à lui dire ? _

- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? Bon maintenant tu sais que si je te traites d'idiot c'est légitime hein ? Idiot !

Elle avait l'air abasourdie, mais amusée, bizarrement. Elle se rapprocha de lui, et doucement comme la fois sur son lit, lui pris les mains doucement et commença à jouer avec ses doigts. Elle semblait tellement petite par rapport à lui, fragile. Et proche, douloureusement proche.

Plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, elle lui murmura, comme un secret longtemps gardé, les quelques mots qui firent que son cœur explosa.

- Je n'en ai jamais aimé d'autre…

Le baiser qui suivit fut chaste, empreint de douceur, et non d'urgence, et quand ils ressortirent des toilettes, ils ne se tenaient pas la main, quand ils retournèrent à Poudlard rien ne changea, même lorsque personne ne regardait. Juste peut être quelques gestes trop tendres pour deux amis, ou la lueur amoureuse qui dansait dans leurs yeux quand ils se cherchaient, et se trouvaient enfin-ce qui arrivait souvent- . Ils se surprirent aussi à aimer leurs disputes, leurs querelles, et même si ces dernières devenaient plus taquines, moins blessantes, elles étaient néanmoins présentes.

Ils se comprenaient, mais savaient également que si leurs sentiments étaient partagés, ils pourraient les développer après. Ou au moins attendre d'être rentrés dans le Poudlard de leur époque. Pour l'heure Liam comptait plus que tout Eux ? Et bien ils avaient tout leur temps. Toute la vie même s'il le fallait.

_C'est un chapitre un peu court mais le suivant sera plus long. A bientôt Emarciss. _


	15. Chapter 15

_Tout d'abord je suis désolée. Je mets du temps c'est vrai, mais j'ai du mal à écrire, ce chapitre date. Il était enfermé dans mon ordinateur depuis des mois, et je ne voulais pas le publier sans être sure que je vous mettrais une suite dans le mois qui vient :p_

_Il n'est pas très parlant, mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire._

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 15 : Dialogues**

Encore une fois il avait fallu qu'elle surprenne son regard. Il s'était détourné comme d'ordinaire, et n'avait pas répondu à sa question muette, mais ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il s'efforçait d'être discret pourtant, paraissant indifférent la majeur partie du temps mais malheureusement il y avait ce regard. Brulant, qui semblait la dévorer, la consumer toute entière.

Occupée par ses pensées, elle ne sentit pas Harry déposer un baiser léger sur sa tempe. Elle sourit légèrement, et passa sa main dans les cheveux mouillés de son petit ami.

- Alors l'entrainement de Quidditch ?

- Trop facile !

- Crâneur !

Il ricana, moqueur, puis après un dernier baiser se dépêcha de rejoindre la table des Serpentard pour le déjeuner.

Elle mangea sans vraiment de conviction, le comportement de Liam la préoccupant car il était clair que le garçon avait le béguin pour elle.

Elle n'était pas arrogante – ne s'appelant ni Hermione Granger, ni Drago Malefoy- c'est juste qu'une fille sent quand elle attire, même si dans certains cas elle ne veut pas l'admettre. Pansy ne voulait pas l'admettre, ni l'imaginer. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait laissé couler plusieurs semaines, mois peut être avant d'admettre l'inadmissible. Elle avait pensé que peut être avec le temps cette attirance s'en irait, mais non. Elle avait prit en force, et la flammèche s'était transformée en feu intense. Elle s'était dit ensuite, qu'il avait le droit de l'apprécier, du moment qu'il ne fasse rien de concret, elle pourrait le supporter sans aucuns problèmes. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est que le trouble naisse en elle aussi. Insidieusement, le feu prenait aussi surement que la fragilité, la douceur et le courage de Liam pénétraient son cœur. Après tout, elle n'était que femme, et le garçon qui la convoitait était le double presque identique de son petit ami ! Le ridicule de sa situation lui apparu et elle eut juste le temps de réfréner le fou rire qui la prit à la gorge.

_Dieu que ma vie est compliquée !_

La pensée qu'elle eut la choqua. Comme si elle était une de ces filles qui se plaignent d'être trop aimées, ou qui en jouent pour le plaisir. Elle se fit l'effet d'une diva et n'aima pas du tout cette impression. Mais alors pas du tout.

Elle avait trop attendu et retardé l'échéance. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Liam et qu'elle mette les choses au point. Cette prise de décision la rasséréna. Oui c'est ce qu'il fallait faire : parler intelligemment et lui dire que ce n'était pas possible entre eux. Et puis après tout elle aimait Harry de tout son cœur, il était donc normal qu'elle éprouve une certaine attirance pour Liam non ? Elle se demandait même si Hermione avait éprouvé ça pour Sam…

Le brouhaha de la salle la renseigna sur l'heure, et elle se rendit compte que les assiettes étaient déjà vides, et que tout le monde se dirigeait vers les portes centrales. Elle aperçu assez vite le garçon à l'uniforme rouge et or et aux cheveux ébouriffés qu'elle cherchait dans la masse et s'élança vers lui.

* * *

><p>- Liam ! Il faut que je te parle !<p>

- Ah Pansy, heu désolé mais là je suis pressé !

- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix en fait. _Stupefix. _

La jeune fille était à bout de souffle, après l'avoir tiré aussi vite que ses forces le lui permettaient dans une salle de classe annexe qu'elle avait repérée quelques minutes plus tôt. Le garçon avait les yeux écarquillés, il avait l'air ridicule et elle aurait bien rigolé si elle n'était pas aussi furieuse : Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle le suivait, essayant de lui adresser la parole, tout en restant discrète bien sur pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Rien que la première fois, elle n'avait même pas eut le temps d'articuler un mot, qu'il était parti presque en courant bafouillant quelques excuses, derrière un Sam inquisiteur. Ensuite c'était comme si il faisait exprès de toujours se retrouver avec plusieurs personnes pour ne pas se retrouver tout seul avec elle.

Elle avait vu là l'occasion parfaite, en le voyant sortir en retard des cachots de Rogue, maugréant contre le professeur, et baissant sa garde.

Revenant au présent elle le plaça sur une chaise face à elle, verrouilla la porte et pris une grande inspiration avant d'annuler le sortilège.

A peine le sort avait il été rompu que le brun se releva, les yeux encore dans le vague et un peu étourdi. Elle attendit quelques minutes qu'il reprenne ses esprits, et quand elle vit qu'il commençait à froncer les sourcils, mécontent, elle parla :

- Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix Liam, alors pas la peine de t'énerver, ou sinon répond d'abord à ma question : Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

- Ecoute Pansy, ouvre cette porte c'est vraiment ridicule… Hey ! Mais t'as pris ma baguette !

Elle lui fit un sourire railleur, elle avait parfaitement vu son mouvement discret vers la poche arrière de son jean, et bien sur elle l'avait désarmé avant de le réveiller. Non mais, elle n'était pas idiote au point de laisser le garçon qui devait tuer le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps avec sa baguette magique !

- Bon alors j'attends…

Las, le jeune garçon hésitait entre se mettre en colère ou lui répondre. Il décida finalement de ne faire ni l'un, ni l'autre et s'installa confortablement sur un des bureaux d'élève avant de la fixer, silencieux.

Il esquissa une moue moqueuse en voyant que son attitude avait complètement désarçonné Pansy, qui ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. En fait lui aussi était complètement perdu. Il s'était aperçu depuis longtemps qu'il trouvait Pansy jolie, avec ses yeux noirs, donc par définition insondables mais paradoxalement si expressifs. Sa frange asymétrique qui lui donnait un air mutin, et puis sa taille élancée et ses formes si douces, sa bouche en cœur, mais depuis quelque temps c'était juste devenu trop de la regarder sans pouvoir la toucher, la prendre dans ses bras. Et pourtant il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit, elle était _sienne_, et rien que pour cela il ne devait pas y songer.

Mais voilà, là maintenant, alors qu'il essayait de la fuir le plus possible, elle se retrouvait dans la même salle que lui, à quelques mètres seulement, et ils étaient seuls. Ilse trouvait donc englué dans une situation qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter depuis des semaines.

Il l'observa un peu plus intensément, chose qu'elle remarqua, car elle arrêta de se tortiller les mains, et s'approcha. Il ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire, juste continuer de la regarder avancer vers lui, lui hurlant intérieurement de ne pas s'approcher.

Elle ne parut pas vraiment surprise quand arrivée à portée de bras, il passa ses mains dans son dos, et plongea son visage dans son cou. Elle se raidit juste légèrement avant de se détendre en voyant qu'il ne faisait que la respirer doucement. Son autre main caressait son bras et le contact de sa peau sur la sienne lui fila quelques frissons. Mais c'est vraiment quand il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, qu'elle détourna le visage parce que si semblables qu'ils puissent être, il n'était pas _lui_.

Elle s'écarta un peu, mais ne se détacha pas de son étreinte, releva juste son visage qui après son refus était reparti se nicher dans son cou. Ses traits étaient tristes et cela lui serra le cœur. Mais il fallait qu'ils en parlent, qu'elle lui dise la vérité. Et qu'il l'admette. Quand elle parla, son air était doux, mais déterminé.

- Liam, qu'est ce que tu éprouves exactement pour moi ?

- Hein ? – Il avait l'air sonné comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui demande ça, puis prit conscience de la question, et rougit.

_Ces garçons tous les mêmes !_

Elle roula des yeux, et s'installa à côté de lui sur le bureau.

- Quand tu me vois, que tu me parles, tu éprouves quoi ?

- J'en sais rien, je… te trouve jolie, et j'ai envie de t'embrasser, de te toucher.

- Et tu crois que tu as des sentiments pour moi c'est ça ?

- Heu… Ecoute ça se dit pas comme ça…

- Liam !?

- Oui. Oui je crois que je t'…

- Okay ! – Elle venait de lui couper la parole, et il se renfrogna, pas loin de partir de la pièce- je vois. Liam, je sais que c'est personnel mais tu es déjà sorti avec une fille ?

- Non mais, pour qui tu te prends Pansy ! Je me casse, rends moi ma baguette tout de suite !

Il s'était relevé, vraiment énervé, déçu et vexé pour le coup. Elle sentit peut être qu'elle était allée trop loin, et s'empressa de lui attraper la main, le forçant à se rasseoir. Chose qu'il fit à contre cœur, mais qu'il fit quand même.

_C'est certain, cette fille veut ma mort. _

- Je sais que tu crois que je me fiche de ce que tu ressens, mais c'est important que tu répondes à mes questions, je t'en pris Liam…

- Bon d'accord, mais si je n'en peux plus, je m'en vais et tu n'essayeras pas de m'en empêcher, c'est clair ?

- Comme de l'eau –Elle avait repris son air enjoué- Donc, t'es déjà sorti avec une fille ?

- Bien sur ! – Avisant son air moqueur, il se reprit et grimaça, après tout son expérience avec Cho n'avait pas vraiment été concluante- Bon enfin pas vraiment… J'ai embrassé une fille et c'est tout.

- Et c'était comment ?

- Hum… Mouillé.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Elle pleurait.

Elle fut prise d'un fou rire, et bien que légèrement vexé, il sentit un large poids tomber de ses épaules, comme si ça lui faisait du bien de parler.

- Désolé Liam… Mais c'est… Hahaha, d'accord je me calme. Bon tu te demandes surement pourquoi je te pose ces questions ?

- Mmh.

- Tu m'as dis ce que tu éprouvais quand tu me voyais… Je vais te dire ce que j'éprouve quand je vois Harry…

- J'ai pas trop envie…

- Ecoute ! C'est important. T'as confiance en moi non ?

Il souffla mais acquiesça quand même.

- Quand je le vois, je ne vois que lui, c'est comme si il n'existait plus rien autour. Je pense à lui tout le temps et c'est encore pire quand il est là. J'ai besoin de le toucher, de lui sourire, de tout connaître de lui. Je ne supporte pas sa tristesse, je ressens ce qu'il ressent. C'est comme si quand il est là, le monde est plus beau. Tu vois ce n'est pas juste ses qualités, j'aime jusqu'à ses défauts, sa jalousie, son humour noir, sa violence. Même tout cela m'attire Liam. Je crois, qu'avec lui, je ne peux que passer outre à toute prévision, à toute compréhension et l'aimer, inlassablement l'aimer.

- Whaou ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

- Je sais !

Elle lui adressa un sourire, et il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en retour. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait ces confidences ne lui firent pas mal. Ou sans mentir peut être un peu, mais c'est plus sa fierté que son cœur qui était touchée. Il comprenait enfin ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire, il avait beau l'aimer beaucoup, il ne l'aimait pas, et la seule différence c'était l'amour.

- Par contre ne répète à personne ce que je viens de te dire, c'est vraiment trop…

- Ridicule ? Proposa Liam

- Hey ! Je ne te permets pas !

- Je me permets tout seul tiens !

Ils rigolèrent encore un bon moment, avant que Liam lui redemande sa baguette et que cette fois ci elle la lui rende, avec la certitude qu'il avait comprit.

Avant qu'il ne passe la porte, le pas léger, elle s'exclama encore assise sur le bureau

- Tu sais, un jour tu la trouveras toi aussi, et ce sera une chanceuse.

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, et un hochement de tête, un malicieux sourire plus tard sorti de la salle.

Pansy elle souriait pour une autre raison, parce qu'elle avait comprit quelque chose, que Liam était encore trop innocent pour assimiler. C'est que si lui n'était pas le sien, elle n'était pas _sienne_, elle espérait juste qu'ils passeraient tous les deux au dessus de leurs préjugés là bas. Et si c'était le cas, ils seraient heureux, Pansy en était persuadée.

* * *

><p><em>Mais ce n'est pas vrai, ils se sont donnés le mot ou quoi !<em>

Liam venait de se faire éjecter violemment dans une salle de classe et on venait de lui arracher sa baguette, sans même qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste.

Encore.

_Au moins cette fois ci on ne m'a pas stupéfixer, c'est déjà ca… _

Sur ces pensées pas très joyeuses et en grinçant des dents, il entreprit de se relever et tourna un regard menaçant vers son agresseur.

En voyant le regard noir de son double, Harry se dit que bon, c'est vrai, il aurait pu être un peu plus sympa, ou au moins le prévenir, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il s'était dit que le moment était parfait et qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une occasion pareille… Après tout Liam était si rarement seul, comme si Weasley et Granger étaient greffés à lui.

Il affichait un sourire narquois, mais ses yeux trahissaient son trouble, et ses doutes. Les cernes sous ses yeux prouvaient que cela faisait déjà plusieurs nuits que le jeune garçon ruminait, et si on y regardait de plus près on pouvait voir qu'un tic léger agitait ses paupières.

Liam remarqua tout cela, c'est surement pour ça, qu'il s'empêcha de mettre son poing dans la figure d'Harry. Il souffla un bon coup, conscient que la situation devait être difficile pour le Serpentard, et pris place sur une table, le fixant de ses yeux, l'encourageant à commencer.

Même s'il ne le montra pas, Harry lui en fut reconnaissant, il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de s'épancher, et doutait de réussir à parler si l'autre commençait à l'ouvrir ou à lui poser des questions.

D'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir, Liam ne lui avait jamais posé de questions à propos de son passé ou de son père. Pourtant pendant ces vacances, ils s'étaient rapprochés, il avait vu son silence, la douleur qu'il éprouvait et sa rage parfois qui se faisait intense.

Souvent alors, il venait s'asseoir sans dire un mot, à ses côtés dans le jardin, et toujours silencieux se contentait de l'accompagner alors qu'il murmurait ses prières aux astres.

Plus d'une fois il avait eu envie de lui conter sa douleur, sa peine, son envie d'_être_. Et à chaque fois il se mordait la langue un peu plus fort pour ne pas laisser passer des mots, ou pire laisser filtrer des sanglots.

Même cette fois ci, alors qu'il était à deux doigts de craquer, Liam ne lui demanderait rien, il le savait.

Alors sans même réfléchir un instant, il sortit la fiole qu'il gardait sous sa cape d'élève, et la déboucha, invitant d'un geste son double à le rejoindre pour plonger dans son souvenir.

_La première chose que vit Liam c'était un petit garçon, et à la touffe de cheveux il devait s'agir d'Harry, il devait avoir dans les huit, neuf ans à peine. Puis alors qu'il allait parler, Harry, le grand lui fit signe de se taire et d'écouter. En effet il ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais le jeune garçon était caché derrière une porte pas tout à fait close. A travers elle, un fin rai de lumière filtrait et des voix leur parvenaient partiellement étouffées, Liam réussit à reconnaitre celle de Sirius et de James :_

_- Corn, ou es Lily ? _

_- Elle est de garde ce soir Pat. _

_- Corn, pourquoi tu m'as appelé, qu'est ce qui se passe ? _

_Un soupir bruyant leur parvint alors que d'une voix douloureuse James répondait :_

_- C'est Harry… _

_- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Il est malade ? _

_Le ton de son parrain empli de panique le fit sourire, et pourtant un étau lui enserrait le cœur, comme s'il ne voulait vraiment pas entendre la suite. Mais alors pas du tout. _

_- Non, non, il va très bien. Il dort. _

_- Ah –Sirius semblait soulagé- donc Harry ? _

_- Il est… _

_- JAMES ! Je t'interdis tu m'entends ! _

_- Mais Sirius… Il, bordel, ses yeux deviennent rouge, il dessine des morts et des cicatrices en forme d'éclair, il est tellement silencieux, je ne sais pas quoi faire, c'est un m..! _

_Ils retinrent tous leur souffle, le petit Harry dont les mains tremblaient, le grand qui serrait son épaule à la lui déboîter, et par cela lui interdisait de se retourner vers lui. Puis il y eut comme des coups avant que…_

_- Prononce un seul mot de plus et je te casse la figure Potter je te jure que… _

_Le grondement du tonnerre. Voilà à quoi faisait penser la voix de Sirius tellement il semblait enragé. Quant à James, sa voix sonnait furieuse, mais perdue aussi, vraiment perdue. _

_- Je ne sais pas quoi faire Sirius, c'est mon fils et pourtant je… _

_- Exactement c'est ton fils, Corn, comment tu peux en douter ? Il te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. C'est ton garçon et celui de Lily. Tu y penses à Lily ? Si elle t'entendait…_

_- JE T'INTERDIS DE LE REPETER BLACK, d'accord ? Surtout pas à elle…_

_- Alors arrête de réagir comme un idiot !_

_Il y eut des sanglots, et Liam ouvrit les yeux grands, abasourdi. La poigne d'Harry se fit de fer. _

_- Je n'en peux plus, pourquoi il n'est pas n… _

_- James._

_- Non ! Arrête, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de se réveiller la nuit, non pas parce qu'il crie mais parce qu'il rie de façon à te glacer le sang. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'entendre sa femme hurler dans son oreiller de désespoir et de ne pouvoir rien faire sinon la serrer dans tes bras. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de l'aimer, de l'aimer si fort, ce petit bout de toi, de pouvoir mourir pour lui et pourtant paradoxalement d'avoir peur de lui… _

_- James c'est un enfant !_

_- Justement, c'est injuste autant pour lui que pour nous ! Putain !_

_On entendit quelques bruits de lutte, puis des sanglots encore plus fort alors qu'on entendait la voix de Sirius bercer doucement James, alors qu'ils semblaient tous les deux à terre. _

_Le petit garçon porta sa main à sa bouche comme il courrait vers sa chambre. Harry lui serra un peu plus fort l'épaule et ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle. _

Ils ne se regardaient pas, essayant tout d'abord, chacun de leur côté d'effacer les larmes qui avaient coulé sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Puis sans même qu'il ne pose de questions, Harry commença d'une voix monotone, sourde, à parler…

- Ça s'est arrêté petit à petit, aujourd'hui il m'arrive encore de cauchemarder, de le voir dans mes rêves, tuer, torturer, ou faire même pire, mais je ne le vis plus aussi intensément. J'y prenais plaisir tu comprends, je m'en souviens, je voyais mes mains pleines de sang et ça me faisait rire. Et après je me réveillais, en pleurs, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ou comment… Et quand comme tous les petits garçons j'allais dans la chambre de mes parents, je les trouvais tremblants alors qu'ils me serraient fort contre leur cœur. Mes parents m'aiment Liam, je le sais, même s'ils avaient peur, mais depuis ça, je ne suis plus le même. Alors tu vois c'est pas parce que ma vie semble parfaite qu'elle l'est réellement – A ces mots il eut un sourire tordu alors qu'il commençait à sortir de la salle sans plus un regard pour son double

- Harry ! Je…

- Non, ne dis rien, écoute laisse moi juste…

Toujours de dos, le garçon poussa un soupir, alors que Liam déboussolé regardait la porte se refermer, la tête pleine de questions.

_Et Bam! :p_

_Oui je sais si je poste pas bientôt vous allez me tuez x)_

_xx Emaquivousaime 3_


	16. Chapter 16

_Okay. Je ne dirais rien sur le nombre de personnes qui ont visité mon chapitre hier, sans même prendre la peine de laisser une seule review. Mais franchement ce genre de choses fait mal au coeur._

_Mais bon je vais arrêter d'user ma salive et vous laisser avec ce chapitre. Après tout j'ai l'habitude. _

_J'attend pas de retour positif ou négatif, j'en aurais sans doutes pas._

**Chapitre 16 : ****Menaces**

Habillé de noir, il marchait. Pressé, resserrant étroitement sa cape autour de son corps sous la fraicheur glaciale qui régnait dans cette petite ruelle en plein cœur du Londres moldu. Seule tache de couleur, ses cheveux d'un blond pâle, étincelant sous la faible lueur de la lune.

Arrivé près d'une bâtisse dont les murs étaient devenus plus jaunes que blancs, il se dirigea sans aucunes hésitations vers la porte en bois à lourd battant.

Il se racla la gorge, passa douloureusement sa main sous son vêtement au niveau de sa taille comme pour se rassurer, et enfin ses épaules se détendirent en sentant –plus que voyant- le loquet grincer, puis la porte s'ouvrir.

L'homme qui lui faisait maintenant face, était grand, le visage barré d'une cicatrice, se prolongeant jusqu'à ses lèvres minces qui sourirent. Un homme encore jeune, finement musclé, sans être squelettique. Mais ce qui frappait le plus était sans aucuns doutes ses yeux. L'un marron, l'autre d'un bleu tirant sur le vert, un éclat étrange et dangereux dansant dans ses pupilles, il suffisait d'un seul regard pour comprendre que cet homme là n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

- Lucius. Mais entre voyons ne reste pas à l'extérieur.

L'appelé frissonna encore plus violemment et se dépêcha d'entrer, prenant garde à ne surtout pas ouvrir la bouche. En effet il ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix pour garder son ton impassible et glacial face à _cet homme là._

Calypso. Voilà le nom de celui qu'il suivait dans les dédales de couloirs, en fixant sa nuque voilée de quelques mèches corbeau. Pour Lucius c'est un peu tout ce qu'il savait de lui. Un nom.

Il avait commencé à recevoir des missives en début d'année. D'abord avec un haussement de sourcils ironique, il avait jeté la première au feu, ainsi que les suivantes. Puis petit à petit, oisif qu'il était il avait commencé à les prendre au sérieux. À les lire, et il avait aimé les idées qui étaient énoncées. À l'époque _il _signait d'un C sanglant, le rouge de la cire ressortant de manière hypnotisante sur la blancheur du parchemin. Enfin un jour, il leur avait demandé de le rencontrer.

Tous. Car bien sur il n'était pas le seul en cause. Il s'en était bien rendu compte, car un projet tel qu'il l'entendait devait demander plus d'une personne ça il en était sur. Et aussi Malefoy qu'il était, c'était une tâche un peu trop grande pour une seule personne.

Et ce jour là… Merlin ce jour là.

Il était resté fasciné, comme il l'était à chaque fois que Calypso était dans la pièce.

Il se dégageait de l'homme une aura noire, une magie violente et sombre, qui les terrorisait, et sa voix onctueuse et sifflante ne pouvait qu'envouter.

Pourtant au début, Lucius avait eu presque pitié du jeune homme d'à peine 25 ans semblait-il lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, richement apprêtés, le regard hautain, se jaugeant et se jugeant au milieu du salon défraichi. Au milieu d'un salon dans un pauvre quartier moldu.

Et puis Calypso avait commencé à parler. Des moldus. Des sangs purs. Des sangs de bourbe. Du monde qui devenait impur et de la puissance des sorciers. Du fait de devoir se cacher comme de la vermine pour éviter d'offenser ces vermisseaux.

Oh et il y avait aussi le fait qu'il avait découpé le bras de Goyle d'un informulé lorsqu'il avait esquissé un rictus méprisant dans son _dos._

S'en étaient suivies d'autres réunions, parfois chez lui, au manoir Malefoy, parfois chez d'autres membres d'une association qui n'avait toujours pas de nom mais bien un but. Jamais C ne venait. Il disait que ces réunions divertissantes, et médisantes n'étaient pas pour lui.

« Lorsque l'Heure approchera, je vous ferais rappeler » prononçait-il à chaque fois.

Ainsi c'est fiévreux, angoissé, mais surtout intrigué que Lucius s'était présenté ce soir.

C devait avoir un plan. Les choses commençaient sérieusement à bouger, et le blond ne s'en sentait que plus excité. Délicieusement et horriblement excité.

* * *

><p>Liam se mordait les lèvres vainement pour essayer de se réchauffer un petit peu. Un souffle tremblant s'échappait de celles ci, alors qu'il se frottait les mains, plissant ses yeux secs et irrités à cause du froid et du vent qui soufflait du haut de la tour d'astronomie.<p>

Des cernes bleues débordaient presque sur ses joues alors que le soleil se levait doucement, porteur d'une nouvelle journée.

Surement que Jude en ferait une crise quand elle ne le verrait pas dans son lit aujourd'hui. Mais il s'en fichait. Un peu. Au pire il ferait comme les autres fois et ingurgiterait une potion de sommeil pour dormir tout son saoul une fois qu'il serait complétement épuisé.

Il n'arrivait plus à dormir depuis une semaine, il se sentait faible, et même ses sourires se faisaient plus pâles, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourtant il était enfin en sécurité, ses amis étaient heureux, son cœur ne s'arrêtait plus chaque jour quand il pensait à Voldemort. Mais pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas. Une chaleur étouffante semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine parfois. Et seul l'air glacé pouvait le soulager. Comme si avoir froid _ailleurs_ pourrait faire disparaître cette brulure au fond de lui.

Et puis fermer les yeux l'obligeait à la voir. _ELLE. _

Rien d'effrayant pourtant. Il avait franchement connu pire. Juste une femme, un peu plus belle que les autres. Et pourtant des yeux rouges comme le sang, qui vous fixaient jusqu'à l'âme. Elle ne parlait pas. Et il ne la voyait qu'à travers un miroir.

C'était toujours le même rêve. Il arrivait dans une pièce, et il la voyait de dos, se coiffant les cheveux devant son miroir, une musique douce et lancinante résonnant. Petit à petit il se rapprochait le cœur battant, et alors elle levait la tête, leurs regards se croisant grâce au miroir. Puis, ses pupilles rouges, Une image, une douleur intense dans son cœur et puis plus rien.

Juste lui, se précipitant hors de son lit, courant les couloirs et atterrissant contre le mur froid de la tour d'astronomie.

Juste une image qui le hantait et l'empêchait efficacement de dormir. Sirius, le voile, et sa main se tendant dans un geste désespéré vers son parrain.

Sa tête cogna dans un bruit sourd, alors qu'il se renversait en arrière, les paupières plissées pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

Et enfin, les dents serrées, Liam s'endormit.

* * *

><p>Harry fixait d'un air morne la porte de la Grande Salle. Et soudain l'œil plus vif, il se fit attentif comme un garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés entrait en baillant presque soutenu par un autre plus massif, alors qu'une tornade brune, les lèvres pincées essayait vainement de lui dire quelque chose.<p>

Draco fixait d'un œil noir et un peu sadique –on ne se refait pas- son meilleur ami dont la tartine débordante de marmelade menaçait de laisser couler son contenu sur son pantalon. Il attendit et puis…

- Oh Bordel !

Un ricanement amusé lui échappa, et Harry le fusilla des yeux, avant de les baisser rapidement marmonnant un sort pour effacer toute trace du méfait sur son uniforme. Draco se sentit encore plus irrité par le fait que son ami ne veuille plus croiser son regard.

Il le connaissait par cœur. Soit le brun avait fait une connerie envers lui – Ce qui en y réfléchissant bien, n'était pas d'actualité- Soit il se sentait mal parce qu'il avait dit ou fait quelque chose dont il avait honte –Ce qui était plus probable.

Agacé, il décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de se comporter en gryffondor – même en pensée cela lui arracha une grimace de dégout- et l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise, lui murmura sept mots à l'oreille avant de se lever brusquement sans même se retourner.

« _Toi. Moi. Salle sur Demande. CE SOIR. »_

* * *

><p>Un bruissement lui fit comprendre qu'Harry l'avait rejoint mais il resta de dos.<p>

Comme personne n'était décidé à parler, il commença, la voix calme.

- Tu m'avais promis que ça n'arriverait plus.

- …

- Tu lui as dis n'est ce pas ? À Pansy ?

- …

- Non tu ne serais pas dans cet état là, si c'était elle le problème. Liam ?

- …

- Liam.

- …

- Bon vu que tu n'es pas décidé à être coopératif, je vais te le répéter Potter. CE N'EST PAS TA FAUTE. – Harry esquissa un pas vers lui, mais ne lui répondit pas pour autant- Les parents sont cons parfois. Parfois il faut juste comprendre qu'on ne choisit pas sa famille et que parfois aimer ne veut pas forcément dire souffrir. Parfois on peut ne pas aimer de la bonne façon.

- Un reniflement se fit entendre et Draco se retourna. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la forme accroupie et adossée contre la porte, dont le corps était secoué de sanglots. Avec une douceur que peu lui connaissaient il lui releva le visage et le menton entre deux doigts il continua :

- Ton père _t'aime_. Plus fort que jamais le mien ne pourrait. Et il t'aime de la bonne façon. Tu comprends ? Il faut que tu arrêtes d'essayer de lui prouver que tu es mauvais. C'est malsain. C'est pour ça n'est ce pas ? Serpentard. – Et avec une plus grande inspiration, et un regard plus froid, essayant de mimer l'indifférence- Moi.

Harry hoqueta choqué. Et leva une main quand son ami s'écarta brusquement évitant le contact.

- N'est ce pas Harry ? Au début c'était pour ça non ? Malefoy. Le mal par excellence, le coup fatal pour James Potter.

- …

- PUTAIN MAIS TU VAS RÉPONDRES !

Lentement ce dernier se releva, la mine impassible et Draco se fustigea pour avoir été un aussi bon professeur. Parfois Harry lui faisait même peur à lui.

- Oui.

Et ce seul mot lui donna envie de pleurer. Avec un soupir tremblant il attendit la suite.

- Au début oui, Draco. C'était pour ça. Mais après, Merlin, après c'était juste parce que c'était toi. Tes conneries, ta fidélité, tes plans foireux, et puis ton sourire, ta main sur mon épaule quand ça va pas. Juste Draco –jepèteplushautquemonculmaisa ufondjesuisunsensible- Malefoy. Tu vaux beaucoup plus que tu le crois Dray. Même si tu l'oublies. Et si c'était à refaire. Si je devais à nouveau refaire ce choix, sans hésiter, mon frère. Je te choisirai toi.

- Oh arrête tu vas me faire pleurer !

Le ton était mordant, l'ironie impeccable, la posture blasée. Seul le tremblement de ses bras laissait deviner qu'il était touché. Seul son léger sourire montrait qu'il était soulagé. Pas étonné parce qu'intimement il savait qu'aujourd'hui ils avaient dépassé le stade de la stupide vengeance. Qu'Harry avait pardonné à son père car il avait vu disparaître ses démons avec les années, ses épaules se relâcher, et son air sombre s'adoucir quand il parlait de lui. Il savait qu'ils étaient vraiment amis maintenant mais l'entendre le dire, le soulageait quand même.

Il fallait maintenant qu'Harry se pardonne à lui même. Et ça c'était sans doute le plus difficile à faire.

_En parlant de ça… _

Comme en écho à ses pensées, un grincement se fit entendre venant du fond de la salle. Et après avoir pris un air ahuri, les yeux de son vis à vis se réduisirent à deux fentes, alors que Draco empêchait un sourire contrit de s'étaler sur ses lèvres.

- Dray, me dis pas… Ne me dis surtout pas qu'il y a _quelqu'un _dans l'armoire.

- D'accord je le dirais pas.

- DRAY ! Bon sang ! C'est qui d'abord ?

Le blond fronça vaguement les sourcils, puis murmura:

- Sors.

D'abord des cheveux, puis un regard vert émeraude les renseigna sur l'identité de la fameuse personne.

Harry poussa un gémissement de dépit, comme son meilleur ami se dépêchait de lui passer devant, lui soufflant juste de rester calme, et d'écouter, avant de claquer la porte tellement vite que les deux jeunes hommes ne comprirent même pas comment il avait fait.

Liam un peu penaud fixait encore la porte par laquelle Draco était parti, se souvenant de la façon dont il l'avait abordé plus tôt dans la journée :

**FLASHBACK :**

Il était en train d'expliquer à Jude, que oui, il allait bien, que non il n'avait pas fait exprès de s'endormir dans la tour d'astronomie, que non il n'avait pas pris froid, que non, le Baron Sanglant ne lui avait rien fait quand il l'avait trouvé, et que OUI BON SANG il avait pris sa potion ce midi comme Pomfresh lui avait recommandé et que MERDE MIONE ARRÊTE j'ai compris je le ferais plus !

_Et ça c'était un mensonge bien sur._

Puis soudain Mione s'était tue, et son air satisfait avait disparu quand il s'est rendu compte que ce n'était pas à cause de lui mais plutôt parce que Draco se trouvait juste derrière lui.

Les mains dans les poches, il l'avait salué d'un bref hochement de tête avant de lui demander de venir ce soir dans la salle sur demande, qu'il lui transmettrait l'heure, avant de s'en aller.

Puis le soir venu, il avait à peine eu le temps d'entrer, que cet enfoiré l'avait enfermé dans l'armoire. Voulant crier au début, il s'était tu quand il avait entendu une autre personne arriver. Après il n'avait juste plus pu parler du tout, se contentant d'écouter.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Harry lui parlait. Les bras croisés, la posture défensive. Et Liam s'ébroua comme pour essayer de se remettre les idées en place. C'était juste de la folie toute cette histoire.

Harry se renfrogna un peu plus, en ne lui voyant aucune réaction, et Liam se dit qu'il était plus que temps qu'il se mette à parler.

- Heu…

_Génial Harry ! Bravo du grand art, supeeer ! Putain Mione m'aurait tué si elle avait pu, et Ron aurait juste rigolé à s'en étouffer._

Justement son double plus que mécontent commença à marcher vers la sortie, alors que prit d'un élan Liam se mit à parler :

- Attend ! – Il s'arrêta – C'est juste que je… Je ne suis pas doué pour parler, et je pense que toi aussi non ? Je veux dire, bordel, si y a bien quelqu'un qui peut te comprendre c'est bien moi !

Il semblait avoir dit un bon truc parce que Harry se retourna. Liam se passa une langue nerveuse sur les lèvres.

- Tu sais, quand tu parlais du fait que tu étais dans _sa _tête. Que tu aimais faire souffrir. Moi _aussi. _C'est exactement pareil avec moi. Et je pense que ce cinglé a tellement détruit sa magie, qu'il a réussi à toucher d'autres dimensions dont toi.

Harry semblait curieux maintenant et s'était rapproché de lui.

- Et comment ils font ? Les autres ? Enfin, je veux dire…

- Comment ils font pour ne pas avoir peur de moi ? À vrai dire c'est la question. Je sais pas. Je sais vraiment pas. Écoute, je… Je vais te raconter un truc -Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer- Arthur Weasley l'an dernier a été attaqué par un serpent, _son _serpent, Nagini, et j'étais ses yeux, et j'ai aimé ça. Vraiment aimé ça. J'ai attaqué le père de mon meilleur ami, un père adoptif pour moi. Je me suis senti tellement mal, mais voir ça m'a permis de le sauver, car on a pu le retrouver à temps. Par contre pour Sirius j'ai vraiment merdé.

- …

- T'es vraiment pas causant hein ? –Il esquissa une grimace- Sirius, c'était mon parrain. C'était la seule personne qui avait un lien avec mes parents, et je l'aimais l'aime comme un père. Alors quand j'ai eu une de ces satanées visions ou il se faisait torturer, j'ai foncé. C'était un piège. Il a foncé également pour me protéger. Il est mort. Encore aujourd'hui ça me ronge de ne pas avoir pu le sauver ça me hante… Tu te demandes pourquoi je te dis ça ? Même moi je sais pas vraiment. Je veux juste que tu saches qu'avoir des regrets c'est le lot de chacun mais qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de ruminer. Il faut que tu en parles avec lui. Avec… Papa. Franchement Harry j'aurais donné _n'importe quoi _pour le connaître. Je crois que c'est ce que Malefoy veut. Je crois qu'il faut que tu acceptes maintenant.

-Je…

- Tututut, cette fois c'est à moi de m'en aller comme un Serpentard et de vous clouer le bec, ça fait quand même trois fois qu'on me le fait !

Harry esquissa un pas sur le côté pour le laisser passer. Sans un mot. Mais juste avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil, Liam sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et la presser une fois. Fort. Comme un merci silencieux.

Bizarrement ce dernier sentit le poids sur son cœur, et la chaleur intense qui ne le lâchait pas disparaître un peu.

* * *

><p>La salle était la même, et tout était vague. En fond musical, lancinante, la mélodie tant de fois écoutée, alors qu'elle se brossait les cheveux doucement. Liam sentit son souffle s'accélérer comme il se rapprochait d'elle. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'avançait alors qu'il savait pertinemment ce qui l'attendait après.<p>

Il inspira ahanant quelque peu, et pour la première fois essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose que la nuque pâle et le dos blanc qui lui faisait face. Il regarda le décor, et comprit qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre de jeune fille. Un lit richement décoré, une grande armoire, et un tableau au mur, au dessus d'une cheminée éteinte. En y regardant de plus près, il comprit qu'il s'agissait surement d'elle, mais ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges et son visage souriant, posait des yeux doux sur un point qu'elle semblait fixer au loin. Ses yeux. Harry les trouva fascinants. L'un marron et l'autre vert tirant sur le bleu.

Un sentiment de malaise le prit, et il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Et puis soudain se fut clair, la musique s'était arrêtée et ce n'était juste jamais arrivé.

Encore plus inquiet, il se retourna, pour tomber directement dans les pupilles injectées, sa vue se troubla alors qu'il se rendait compte que la brulure était encore pire quand elle le regardait directement dans les yeux. Sans l'effet protecteur du miroir.

La vision le fit frissonner violemment. Étrangement c'était exactement la même tout en étant différente. Dans un flash il revit Sirius, tomber et sa main à lui s'étirer en vain. Mais cette fois ci il se concentra sur le visage de son parrain. Ce dernier lui murmurait un mot, qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir, et tournait un regard horrifié derrière lui. Non pas horrifié, paniqué. Et quand Harry voulut se retourner, se fut le noir.

Seule sa chambre fut témoin de la rage de cet adolescent alors qu'il se relevait en sursaut, moite de sueur. Seul l'endroit silencieux vit ses pleurs, et l'oreiller qu'il mordait pour contenir ses cris. Puis impuissante, elle le vit se rendormir, le front ridé, et des larmes séchées au coin des paupières.

_Je m'explique sur ce chap ;) :_

_Je voulais que vous voyez que Lucius même si mauvais aime son fils. Il l'aime juste de la mauvaise façon. Il l'aime mal. Et c'est ça que veut faire comprendre Draco à Harry. Je pense aussi qu'il veut faire comprendre à Liam que l'autre Malefoy n'a pas eu Harry pour lui montrer qu'on peut aimer différemment. _

_Aussi: Apparition d'un grand méchant Niark! Vous en saurez plus par la suite_

_xo,_


	17. Chapter 17

_Salut! Je suis au fond de mon lit, malade comme un chien, -trop bu, trop fumé, et surtout j'ai dormi deux heures parce que faut quand même aller en cours- (Oui VDM, ou plutôt DTC ema :p)_

_Mais FALLAIT QUE JE POSTE. _

_Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier du FOND DU COEUR mes reviewers. _

_Une petite réponse aux anonymes ;):_

_**Lola:** Merci, merci, merci, pour tous ces mots, et toutes ces interventions plus colorées les unes que les autres. Je suis heureuse que tu ai tant pris gout à l'histoire, j'aimerais juste te dire que si tu prends plaisir à me lire, l'inverse est tout aussi vrai. _

_Si je le pouvais je te prendrais dans ms bras (sisi je le jure)._

_D'énormes bisous. _

_Ema. _

_**Mystic:** Ne t'inquiète pas, une review reste une review, et la tienne est juste adorable ;). Je te remercie et j'espère que la suite te plaira._

_Bisouuus, Ema._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. _

**Chapitre 17 : Toujours Potter, toujours.**

Ses talons claquaient sur le sol comme elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Une main nerveuse courrait sur la tranche du livre qu'elle serrait contre sa poitrine, et un sourire niais s'étalait sur ses lèvres. Quiconque la verrait se demanderait surement ce qui arrivait à la préfète de Serdaigle. Et la seule chose qu'Hermione aurait pu répondre était un prénom. Ron.

Elle sourit un peu plus fort, quand elle se rendit compte que ce dernier l'attendait. Une moue ennuyée aux lèvres, les yeux levés au ciel, adossé contre le mur de telle façon qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir avancer vers lui.

Une caresse légère le fit sursauter, et elle ne le laissa pas vraiment se ressaisir comme elle embrassait ses lèvres doucement. Il prit ses joues en coupe et poussa un soupir heureux contre sa bouche, avant de lui demander l'accès de sa langue...

C'était brulant, tendre, et tellement délicieux, qu'Hermione se détacha avant de devenir complétement folle. Elle enfouit son visage contre son cou, un petit instant avant de se relever brusquement pour ne pas céder à la tentation de gouter aux taches de rousseur qui parsemaient sa clavicule.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas contente de te voir ? Mais je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, aussi près d'un endroit auquel tu es habituellement allergique ?

Sa longue tirade lui tira quelques rougeurs, alors que Ron, pas dupe esquissait un sourire narquois. Parfaitement conscient, mais toujours aussi surpris de l'effet qu'avait sa nuque sur sa petite amie.

_Sa petite amie._

Un sourire plus large, qui faisait pétiller ses yeux bleus, se fendit sur son visage comme il lui prenait la main avant de prononcer les mots qu'il était venu lui dire :

- Pour être franc j'avais complétement oublié pourquoi j'étais là quand tu m'as sauté dessus chérie.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, elle rougit, et il éclata d'un rire franc.

- En fait c'est Potter qui m'envoie. Il veut qu'on se retrouve un peu plus tôt ce soir au Foyer.

Elle eut un rictus amusé; Le Foyer.

Oui parce qu'ils n'allaient pas continuer à l'appeler "la Salle de Harry & Pansy", même si elle pensait que ça ne dérangerait surement pas ces derniers. Et Merlin, pour en arriver à un nom aussi mièvre, c'est qu'ils étaient vraiment fatigués de chercher. Au début, tous avaient esquissé une grimace quand Pansy avait prononcé le nom – Elle s'était finalement prise au jeu après avoir boudé presque toute la soirée. Harry lui se renfrognait encore parfois-. Puis ils l'avaient accepté, parce que de toute façon, ils n'avaient pu trouver mieux.

Et maintenant, elle trouvait même que c'était plutôt représentatif comme nom. Symbolique. Et tellement vrai que tout le monde avait fini par l'adopter. Elle adressa un sourire tendre au garçon avant de lui caresser le cou, alors qu'il resserrait possessivement ses bras autour de sa taille.

- D'accord. On se voit ce soir ? J'ai encore quelques recherches à faire

- Mmh. Okay.

- … Ron il faudrait peut être que tu me lâches pour que je puisse y aller ? Elle releva un sourcil et prit un petit air sévère, qui bien sur n'eut aucun effet. Il la connaissait bien à force.

- …

- Ron !

Avec un grognement il consentit à la libérer, et avec un dernier baiser sur la joue s'en alla.

Hermione resta sur place, un instant, un peu déçue d'avoir mis si peu de temps à lui faire lâcher prise, puis se ressaisit et se dirigea d'un pas plus sur vers la bibliothèque.

* * *

><p><em>Papa,<em>

Harry poussa un soupir, se frotta vigoureusement le bras, et posa la pointe de sa plume sur le parchemin, essayant vainement de tracer un autre mot que celui qui semblait le narguer depuis dix bonnes minutes.

Il se trouvait dans le dortoir des Serpentards, vide. Ce qui était normal vu que la plupart des occupants, étaient dehors, ou dans la salle commune, profitant de cet après midi étonnamment libre grâce à un professeur souffrant.

Et lui, Harry, s'était retrouvé pris au piège par Draco, alors qu'il sortait de la grande salle en compagnie de Pansy. En l'espace de quelques minutes, sa belle avait disparu, et il s'était retrouvé à suivre son meilleur ami dans les dédales du couloir jusqu'à leur dortoir.

_Putain de Malefoy !_

Bon c'est vrai. Il lui avait promis depuis deux semaines, de faire un effort et d'écrire à son père. Mais pas aujourd'hui bordel ! Et qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire hein ? « Désolé papa j'ai fais de ta vie un enfer, parce que je pensais que tu me détestais, mais ça commence à aller mieux, tu me pardonnes ? ».

Pfff. Mais bien sur. C'était vraiment plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

Oui, il allait mieux. Oui petit à petit, il parvenait à ne plus ressentir ce gouffre au fond de son cœur, qui lui faisait penser qu'il était mauvais. Oui, aujourd'hui il acceptait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être ce que son père aurait voulu qu'il soit. Qu'il serait toujours plus sombre qu'un Gryffondor. Qu'il serait toujours un Serpentard. Et que son meilleur ami serait à jamais un Malefoy.

Mais il commençait également à comprendre que son père l'aimait _quand même_.

Il souffla un bon coup, puis pris d'un mouvement fiévreux, se pencha sur le papier, et laissa couler ses pensées.

Rapidement sans même se relire, il scella la lettre, attrapa son manteau, et se dépêcha en direction de la volière.

* * *

><p><em>Papa,<em>

_Il y a pas si longtemps encore, je me demandais ce que j'avais fais pour que tu ne me regardes pas. Puis un jour je me suis juste rendu compte que c'est moi qui ne voyais pas. _

_Je m'explique. Je t'en voulais. Je t'en… veux. Surement encore beaucoup, mais tellement moins qu'avant. _

_Tu sais ? C'est difficile de se dire que son père ne le connaît pas. Ne l'estime pas. Ne l'approuve pas. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était parce que j'étais à Serpentard tout ça. Et d'un côté, ça me plaisait d'avoir une raison de te décevoir. J'avais une raison d'être malsain et sombre. _

_Mais tu as toujours su n'est ce pas ? Que c'était moi. Que j'ai toujours été ainsi et que ça ne changera pas. _

_Je me souviens, je n'ai jamais oublié quand tu me prenais dans tes bras, après ces cauchemars et que tu me disais que tout allait bien. Que tu m'aimais. _

_Papa. Moi aussi je t'aime tu sais ? _

_Je ne dis pas que tout a disparu. Que je ne me souviens pas des mots que tu as laissé échapper ce soir là – Parce que ça aussi tu le sais n'est ce pas ? Que j'étais là, derrière cette porte.- mais c'est moins douloureux, et je me sens tellement mieux. J'ai envie. J'ai envie de ne plus t'en vouloir..._

_J'ai envie de te demander pardon et que tu me pardonnes aussi. _

_Oui parce que je ne voyais pas. Quand tu m'attrapes l'épaule, gêné le matin, en posant un grand bol de café devant moi. Avec juste un demi sucre. Tu sais, que même Maman pense que je le bois noir? D'ailleurs tu pourrais lui dire? C'est dégueulasse quand t'es pas là et que c'est elle qui me le prépare. _

_Quand tu viens tous les soirs m'embrasser le front avant d'aller te coucher. Fais pas l'étonné, t'as déjà vu un ado de 16 ans couché à 10 heures du soir toi? Bien sur que je le faisais exprès juste pour ça!_

_..._

_Papa je suis tellement désolé. _

_Je t'aime. _

_Harry._

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent dans un énorme fracas, alors que des chuchotis s'élevaient au milieu de celle-ci.

C'était l'heure du souper, et comme tous les garçons de son âge, Harry engouffrait le plus de nourriture possible – en essayant quand même de se contenir, il n'était après tout pas un Weasley-. Il n'avait donc pas comprit pourquoi tout le monde était aussi agité et continuait tranquillement son repas les yeux fixés sur son assiette.

Mais soudain il se sentit soulevé de terre, retourné, et plaqué contre un torse large. Voulant protester tout d'abord, offusqué, il finit par se détendre en comprenant qui le tenait aussi fortement contre son cœur. Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux alors qu'il se sentait fondre dans cette étreinte. Et tout d'un coup, il ne se souvenait plus d'être en plein milieu d'une salle bondée, ni le point de mire de l'attention d'une bande d'adolescents excités.

La seule chose qui comptait c'était les bras forts de son père et l'intense sentiment de sécurité qui en découlait.

Il se concentra enfin sur ce que murmurait l'homme contre ses cheveux : il saisit des mots comme « stupide, idiot, complétement idiot, non mais franchement » et se mit à sourire. Un vrai sourire. Sincère. Et merlin heureusement qu'il était étouffé contre son père car il émit même un léger gloussement.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Harry Potter se sentait _heureux_. Complètement.

Puis aussi brusquement que l'étreinte avait commencé, James Potter l'éloigna juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Ce dernier avait les yeux rougis ce qui choqua son fils : De mémoire il n'avait jamais vu son père pleurer, il n'avait également jamais vu ses yeux briller autant, et se sentit hésiter entre la culpabilité et la joie en se disant qu'il était sans doutes responsable de ces deux phénomènes. Sans comprendre il vit son père le prendre ensuite par les épaules, et rugir. Et quand Harry disait rugir, c'était _vraiment_.

- Tu es MON fils et c'est _tout. _

Et Harry acquiesça. Parce que ça voulait dire tellement plus. « Tu es mon fils, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu es mon fils et je t'aime. Tu es mon fils à jamais. »

Et Harry eut _encore _envie de pleurer.

- On se voit à la maison.

Et sans plus de mots, il se dirigea aussi tranquillement qu'il était arrivé vers la sortie. Saluant d'un sourire les professeurs abasourdis. D'une caresse Liam.

Harry lui, prit son temps pour se rassoir, faisant fit du silence choqué qui régnait dans la salle et des regards admiratifs qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Lui, franchement tout ce qu'il pu faire c'est lever un œil humide vers le blond qui n'avait pas bougé.

Ce dernier cligna des yeux, comme pour se réveiller, se pencha vers lui et lui souffla quelques mots, qui finalement le firent éclater de rire.

Et Merlin, personne n'avait entendu Harry Potter rire ainsi en public. C'était chaud, puissant, et tellement vivant.

_« Putain, et on se demandait pourquoi les gens s'étonnaient que tu sois à Serpentard. Avec un lion pareil comme père ce n'est vraiment pas étonnant ! »_

* * *

><p>Il était temps.<p>

Lucius fébrile, marchait vite en direction du manoir, lançant quelques regards mauvais aux personnes qui tentaient toujours de lui sourire ou de lui dire bonjour.

_Ah ces moldus, toujours aussi idiots !_

Son empressement aussi c'était nouveau. Lucius ne se pressait jamais. Mais là il ne pouvait plus se contenir : Il venait de sortir d'une réunion, et le projet de C prenait forme, et n'était pas loin de se concrétiser.

En fait, depuis pas mal de temps, C les laissait s'amuser, et une vague de panique commençait à courir parmi les moldus : On retrouvait gens horrifiés qui affirmaient que des hommes encapuchonnés les avaient attaqués, des blessures s'ouvrant sans qu'ils le comprennent sur leur corps, des douleurs affreuses parcourant leurs muscles, en fait les gens n'osaient plus sortir le soir.

Il émit un ricanement qui fit sursauter Debby, ce qui le fit ricaner encore plus.

Bien sur ce n'étaient que des attaques à faible échelle. Mais enfin, _enfin,_ Calypso leur avait parlé de s'en prendre au monde sorcier, ce qui était tout ce qu'attendait Lucius.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment cette fascination qu'avait Calypso pour Poudlard. Cette flamme qui dansait dans ses yeux quand il évoquait l'immense château, mais ce fut sans aucun étonnement qu'il prit la nouvelle quand il leur annonça qu'il projetait d'attaquer l'endroit.

Ce fut d'ailleurs le seul à ne pas avoir laissé échapper une exclamation d'effroi. Des vagues de protestations commençaient déjà à s'élever, quand d'un geste et d'un sourire, Calypso interrompit les murmures. Il se souvenait encore de ses paroles :

**DÉBUT DU FLASHBACK**

_Oui je sais. Poudlard c'est avant tout Albus Dumbledore. Et oui, je ne suis pas stupide au point de penser qu'on peut vaincre d'un seul coup, mais je suis convaincu que si on arrive ne serait-ce qu'à fissurer la carapace de cette institution, cela fera déjà trembler pas mal de personnes. Vous croyiez sérieusement que mon projet était de vous laisser jouer tranquillement avec des Moldus ? De laisser se conter des médisances sans avoir un but précis ? Mais mes amis, ce n'était qu'un échauffement ! – Ses yeux se réduisirent en deux fentes alors qu'il continuait- Je veux être pris au sérieux, je veux la tête des sang de bourbe sur des piques, alors vous êtes avec moi ou non ?_

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Un sourire déformait son visage, et quelques rides apparaissaient aux coins de ses lèvres qui n'en avaient pas l'habitude. Cela avait été hallucinant, comment avec de simples mots, C avait fait courbé l'échine à tous ces imbéciles. Et puis il se rappelait qu'il l'avait prit à part, en lui soufflant quelques mots qui avaient fait briller la folie dans ses yeux gris.

Son sourire s'élargit, lui attirant un froncement de sourcils soucieux de Narcissa qui l'observait. Car tout le monde savait que quand Lucius Malefoy souriait ce n'était jamais bon signe.

* * *

><p>Un frappement insistant se fit entendre, et pour toute réponse le jeune homme se contenta de grogner, et de froncer du nez alors qu'il était plongé dans un livre, installé sur le plus moelleux des fauteuils de la salle commune de Serpentard.<p>

Il devait être trois heures du matin, et prit d'une insomnie, Draco avait décidé après s'être retourné plusieurs fois en vint dans son lit, de se lever et d'aller s'installer ailleurs, pour lire, et au mieux finir par retrouver le sommeil.

Mais plongé dedans, il était difficile de sortir le jeune Malefoy d'un de ses livres. Et ça, seuls ses amis les plus proches pouvaient le confirmer légèrement exaspérés par l'adoration qu'avait le blond pour les ouvrages poussiéreux.

En effet, dans ces moments là, son expression s'adoucissait, et il était très facile de voir au delà de sa carapace. Quand il lisait, Draco devenait faible, vulnérable, il devenait Autre, ou peut être bien qu'il semblait enfin lui même. Harry pour l'embêter, le comparait souvent à Hermione Granger. Ce qui vous devez vous en doutez avait le don de le mettre sacrément en rogne.

Oui, peu savaient qu'en plus d'être extrêmement intelligent, Draco vouait un véritable culte aux livres. Il était donc tout à fait normal, que l'adolescent d'origine si vivace, n'ai pas compris que cela faisait bien 5 minutes que la chouette tapotait contre la vitre.

Levant des yeux brumeux, puis plus méfiants, il se leva d'un geste lent et s'approcha doucement de la fenêtre. Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent, quand il vit entrer en hululant, agacée, la magnifique chouette de Lucius Malefoy.

Il s'empara rapidement de la missive et la survola, sa moue se plissant, amère comme il arrivait à la fin de celle-ci.

Il souffla un bon coup, pris le temps de s'installer près de la table basse, d'invoquer une bouteille d'encre et une plume, puis d'un trait sur, traça sa réponse. Enfin calmement, les doigts légèrement tremblants la rattacha à la patte de l'animal, avant que d'une caresse il la pousse à reprendre son envol.

Tout aussi doucement il s'empara du livre qu'il avait laissé ouvert à sa page, en effleura la tranche avec tendresse, avant de brusquement le jeter dans le feu qui lui faisait face.

Alors impassible, le regard froid, il observa le feu consumer lentement chacune des lettres de l'ouvrage, avant de remonter dans son dortoir.

Ce soir là, allongé dans un lit chaud, entouré de murmures familiers, Draco ne dormit pas. Malgré sa fatigue, ses yeux restèrent irrémédiablement ouverts.

* * *

><p>Un garçon, qui devait être en 3ème année d'après ce qu'on pouvait voir chuchota quelques mots à Rogue qui acquiesça en reportant son regard sur la personne assise à ses côtés.<p>

- Mr Malefoy, on vient de me faire savoir que votre père est là. Vous pouvez y aller.

Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir entendu, ce qui n'étonnait plus Harry. Depuis ce matin, son ami n'était pas vraiment attentif.

Ce dernier, suivant des yeux, le petit Serdaigle qui s'en allait comme il était venu, sursauta, et se tendit quand la main de son meilleur ami le frôla.

Lui lançant un regard noir, qui ne fit que froncer les sourcils de son vis à vis, il se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires, et se leva avec un hochement sec de la tête, signifiant qu'il avait compris.

Arrivé à la sortie, il ne fit qu'un bref arrêt, en entendant Potter demander s'il pouvait l'accompagner. Il maudit donc silencieusement Rogue, en entendant d'autres pas que les siens retentir dans le couloir menant vers l'extérieur du château.

Il entendait bien les soupirs de Harry, et ses dents grincer lourdement alors qu'il ne tentait absolument pas de se rendre silencieux. Son meilleur ami avait décidément le don pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Et tel qu'il le connaissait c'était _exactement _ce qu'il voulait.

Ce ne fut vraiment que quand il lui attrapa cette fois franchement le bras, qu'il se retourna, s'arrachant d'un geste brusque à son étreinte.

- Quoi ?

Son ton était sec, et à la tête que tirait Potter, il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu du mal à rester calme depuis ce matin.

- Tu me demandes vraiment quoi ? Quoi, alors que tu t'apprêtes à te tirer chez ton père, en me laissant sans explications ? Alors qu'on sait tous les deux ce que cet… putain !

- Mais je t'ai dis pourquoi j'y allais, qu'est ce que tu racontes !

Le ton montait, et leurs poings se serraient comme l'envie de se taper dessus comme deux gosses refaisait surface.

- Ah ouais ? Tu parles ! Tu dois être présent pour l'enterrement d'un oncle éloigné de la famille, mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu mens !

- Écoutes Potter. Nous avons des traditions à respecter dans ma famille. Après tout tu sais, je suis un Malefoy.

Sa voix était pleine de suffisance, un air ennuyé, blasé, s'affichait sur son visage, et Harry se demandait ce qui était en train de se passer. Draco n'avait plus eu ce genre d'expressions sur son visage pour lui depuis leur première année. Enfin même là, elle était teintée de rage, de jalousie. Sans qu'il ne l'ai prévu, une moue de dégout commença à s'afficher sur son visage en imaginant ce que serait devenu le blond si ils n'étaient pas devenus amis.

_Il serait exactement comme ça._

Et sa grimace s'intensifia encore plus.

Tout à ses pensées il ne vit pas le départ précipité du blond, ni l'expression qui avait envahi ses traits. En effet, Draco lui s'était décomposé à la minute ou le dégout avait envahi le visage du brun et avait commencé à marcher, ayant presque atteint l'extérieur ou son père devait l'attendre.

Soudain il se vit brusquement retourné, et vit Harry, le souffle court d'avoir couru. Ses yeux brillaient anormalement, et une détresse qu'il ne parvenait plus à cacher, fronçait ses sourcils, et plissait ses lèvres.

- Draco, je t'en prie, parle moi… Depuis ce matin tu te fermes. Je ne comprends pas, il t'a menacé ? Écoutes,… Je suis là. On va y arriver ensemble. Il suffit juste que tu me le dises.

Il s'humecta les lèvres, tremblant et nerveux soudain –enfin-, sur le point de vomir les mots qui enserrait sa gorge depuis la veille.

- Draco qu'est ce que tu fais ? Nous devons y aller tu te rappelles ? Oh. Bonjour Monsieur Potter, auriez vous l'obligeance de lâcher mon fils pour que nous puissions partir ? Une bonne fois pour toute.

La main se resserra un peu plus fort, les ongles entrant presque dans la peau pâle.

- Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy, je m'étonnes que vous soyez aussi pressé, après tout, celui qui vous attend est déjà mort, alors une minute de plus ou de moins…

- Lâchez le. Une bonne fois pour toute. Draco, on y va.

Harry et son père se faisaient maintenant face, et Draco aurait pu rire, si la situation s'y prêtait, car la tête que devait surement tirer Lucius Malefoy devait être à marquer dans les annales, mais il se contenta de secouer la tête, d'adresser un sourire triste à son ami, et de se dégager doucement mais fermement.

- Je passerais sur le blasphème Potter, mais là je dois y aller. On se voit bientôt.

- Non… Je…

Mais Draco se retournait déjà, les mains dans les poches, pour empêcher les deux hommes de voir qu'il tremblait encore, et le regard rivé sur la porte d'entrée.

Il ne vit donc ni la rage dans les yeux de Harry, ni le sourire suffisant de son père qui lui emboitait le pas.

Par contre il entendit très bien les derniers mots du garçon.

_Tu me l'avais promis !_

_Sous entendu, tu me l'avais promis, qu'on se dirait toujours tout. Tu me l'avais promis qu'on ne se séparerait jamais. Tu me l'avais promis : « à jamais, à toujours, frères de sang dès ce jour »._

Draco frissonna, et accéléra le pas.

_Voili, voilà, un nouveau chapitre. Il me reste sans déconner, trois chapitres à écrire. Plus un épilogue, si envie. _

_En espérant que vous avez aimé_

_Ema_


	18. Chapter 18

_Pfiou! Un chapitre des plus durs à écrire ( et un bieeeeen long). En fait je l'ai coupé, je pensais pas qu'il prendrait autant de place en fait. Alors peut être 4 chapitres avant la fin, peut être trois. A voir ;)_

_Non franchement, ce chap m'inquiète (aimera, aimera pas...? )_

**RAR: :D**

_**Koala:** Merci pour ta review :). J'espère que la suite va te plaire._

_**Lola:** Ahhh toi 8). Tu me fais sourire, comme à chaque fois que je te lis. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire! Ema_

_**al22:** Contente que tu sois allée au dessus de ta première impression, et vraiment ravie de te compter parmi mes lecteurs. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, il est pas très très joyeux, mais nécessaire. Bises, Ema._

_Précisions: Quand il y a une astérix c'est que les personnes parlent en russe!_

_Sur ce: Place au chapitre!_

**Chapitre 18 : Brumeuses pensées**

Severus se pressait en direction de Poudlard. Un tic nerveux agitait sa mâchoire et toute personne qui le connaissait pouvait voir dans ses yeux une lueur des plus inquiètes.

En marchant il repensait à sa conversation avec Narcissa, et aux desseins de Lucius. Déjà que le fait que le jeune Malefoy rentre au manoir lui avait bien mis la puce à l'oreille, mais ça, _ça, _c'était juste trop grand par rapport à ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Il n'aimait pas Lucius. Vraiment pas. Avec ses airs de Dandy, et son sourire cruel il était tout sauf inoffensif, et ça le maître des potions l'avait bien comprit. Par contre Narcissa et Draco c'était une toute autre histoire. Et c'est surement pour cela, que malgrè son mépris pour le Nom, il était resté proche de la famille Malefoy. Et là, précisément, il ne le regrettait pas.

_Lucius mais quel crétin ! T'associer avec Calypso !_

Calypso. Bien sur que Severus savait qui était cet étrange personnage. Enfin savait, c'était un bien grand mot : Un nom, et quelques petits détails comme le fait qu'il venait surement de Russie, à cause de son léger accent, parfois. Mais pas plus que ça.

Comment il le savait ? C'était simple. Malgré le fait qu'il n'ait plus cette haine en lui, Rogue restait bien sombre. Toujours attiré par le côté noir de la magie. Toujours désireux de savoir plus de choses. Et bien sur sa fascination pour les potions obscures, l'avait bien des fois conduit dans l'allée des embrumes, ou des rumeurs plus affolantes les unes que les autres s'étaient mises à circuler.

Et comme la curiosité était un de ses plus grands – et vilains- défauts, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de suivre le phénomène, de loin, mais de le suivre quand même.

_« _Après tout j'ai bien été un espion dans une autre vie ! « Avait- il rétorqué à Dumbledore quand ce dernier lui avait demandé s'il était sur de lui.

Et là, précisément, c'est vers le bureau de ce vieux fou que se dirigeai l'homme.

D'un mouvement vif, il poussa l'imposante porte du bureau du directeur, alors que celui-ci penché vers sa pensine semblait regarder quelque chose avec une grande attention.

Se raclant la gorge pour s'annoncer – comme si avec tout ce bruit le vieil homme ne l'avait pas entendu- il prit un siège quand d'un geste vague de la main, Albus lui demanda de s'asseoir pour patienter.

- Severus, arrêtez de grincer les dents de cette façon, vous allez vous casser quelque chose.

Le nommé sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu l'homme se placer face à lui. Une moue agacée apparu sur son visage, comme il le voyait le regarder d'un œil amusé.

- Cela vous amuse Albus ? La situation est grave.

À peine ces mots prononcés, que l'air joyeux du directeur disparut, qu'il se redressa légèrement, montrant qu'il était à l'écoute.

- Que s'est il passé ?

- Rien. Pour l'instant. Et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Plus de jeux avec les moldus, plus d'attaques, et plus de réunions. Ils semblent calmes, et ils n'ont rien fait depuis plusieurs semaines, ce qui m'inquiète plus encore.

- Vous n'avez pas pu convaincre Lucius Malefoy de vous laisser participer aux réunions ?

Severus fit une grimace, Albus lui sourit. Ce qui renfrogna encore plus le potionniste.

- Non Albus. Et vous le savez très bien ! J'ai beau faire des allusions, ce C ne me fait pas confiance, et leur cercle est très restreint. Même Malefoy est méfiant, comme quoi le fait que je sois _ami _avec les Potter ne joue pas en ma faveur. Par contre j'ai parlé avec Narcissa – son front se plissa d'inquiétude, sans qu'il s'en rende compte- et les faits qu'elle vient de me rapporter sont des plus inquiétants.

- De quoi vous a t'elle parlé ?

- Elle a surprit une conversation par cheminette, entre Lucius et un autre homme. Ils parlaient d'un projet. Sans le nommer concrètement, il s'agissait d'attaquer à plus grande échelle, d'attaquer en masse Albus ! Et surtout, d'attaquer du côté sorcier... Merlin, Albus, ça s'étend et il est temps de réagir.

Le professeur ne dit mot. Mais ses lèvres se pincèrent et son regard se dirigea vers l'endroit ou reposait la pensine qu'il regardait plus tôt. D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit voleter l'objet, et la posa sur le bureau. Pris ensuite 3 fioles dans le tiroir de son bureau. Chacune contenant quelques filaments argentés. Severus devina qu'il devait s'agir de souvenirs.

Rogue leva un sourcil interrogateur. Un peu surpris aussi. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi des souvenirs allaient les aider dans toute cette histoire. Puis Albus se mit à parler :

- Severus, pendant que vous récoltiez des informations, j'ai également pris le temps de faire de même. Vous savez, il y a bien une chose que vos précieuses révélations ne m'ont pas apportée. Quelque chose, que Calypso, ou C, ne veut surtout pas que l'on sache : c'est son passé… Est ce que vous voyez ou je veux en venir mon cher ami ?

Il voyait vaguement oui. Alors il acquiesça.

- Ah, et une dernière question Severus, vous parlez bien russe n'est ce pas ?

« Bien sur qu'il parlait le russe ! Et le directeur le savait très bien ! »

Son visage du exprimer son incrédulité, car Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de verser la première fiole et de l'inviter d'un signe de tête à plonger dans le souvenir. Mi méfiant, mi excité, il s'exécuta, parce que mine de rien, ce vieux fou savait vraiment faire dans l'effet de surprise.

_Ils avait atterrit dans une verte prairie, le soleil brillait, et au loin se dessinaient les formes d'un château. _

_Severus, légèrement sonné par le voyage, se retourna pour voir ou avait atterrit son mentor, et le vit se relever doucement, avant de lui montrer du menton le monument. _

_Sans plus poser de questions, il se plaça aux côtés du vieil homme silencieusement et se mit à contempler le paysage. _

_De hautes murailles apparaissaient comme ils s'approchaient du domaine. Il s'agissait d'une vieille bâtisse, avec ses murs recouverts ça et là de lichens, et ses pierres parfois dégrossies. Il se dégageait de l'endroit, un sentiment de sécurité, une odeur d'humidité latente, et un parfum d'ancienneté. _

_Un rire résonna, légèrement étouffé, et le pas de son professeur devint plus vif, et plus urgent. Severus fronça les sourcils devant ce comportement étrange et inhabituel, mais resta stoïque. _

_Et son impassibilité faillit se fracasser quand il observa la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux. _

_Une femme, de dos, courrait derrière un enfant, ses longs cheveux ruisselant jusqu'à ses reins, et les reflets blonds accrochant la lumière du soleil d'une façon admirable. Elle portait une longue robe, faite dans un tissu doux, d'un rouge pourpre et avait les pieds nus. _

_Elle semblait très belle, ce qui se confirma quand elle se retourna. Dotée d'une beauté sauvage, d'une taille fine, d'un sourire doux, et d'un petit nez droit aristocrate, c'est surtout ses yeux le plus admirable, des yeux ou une tendresse infinie semblait briller. Des yeux vairons. Des yeux uniques, l'un marron et l'autre d'un vert bleuté. _

_Peut être pas si uniques que ça pensa Severus, quand il réussi enfin à détourner les yeux pour les poser sur l'enfant. Le cheveu noir, les mêmes yeux que sa mère, le petit garçon semblait aux anges, alors qu'il aspergeait joyeusement cette dernière avec l'eau de la fontaine présente au centre de la cour. _

_Soudain une clameur se fit entendre, et Severus se retourna. Et ne comprit pas comment il avait fait pour ne pas voir toutes ces personnes arrivant derrière eux. _

_Des hommes et des femmes, munis de piques et de lances enflammées. _

_Il se pencha vers son mentor, et le vit, les mains crispées, le regard noir, alors qu'ils observaient impuissants l'horrible de ce qui arriva. _

_La femme poussa un cri d'horreur, prit son enfant dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers l'intérieur, en chemin des domestiques accourraient pour essayer de retarder l'échéance, et un homme, les cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de son fils, un regard empreint de tristesse et de détermination semblait parler avec celle qui devait être sa femme. _

_Celle ci pleurait, s'accrochant à son bras, alors qu'il se contentait de caresser la tête du garçon. Puis d'un baiser brusque, il se détacha et s'avança avec d'autres hommes à l'encontre des paysans. _

_Dumbledore lui pressa le bras, et l'enjoint à le suivre derrière la femme qui hoquetait de douleur, serrant son fils contre son cœur. _

_Elle entra dans une chambre, puis d'un geste tremblant se saisit d'un coffret en bois duquel elle tira une baguette magique. _

_L'enfant curieux malgré les larmes qui courraient sur ses joues, essaya de s'en saisir, et sa mère leva pour la première fois un regard dangereux vers lui :_

_- N'y touche pas tu entends ? Jamais !*_

_- Désolé Maman._

_Le regard de la femme s'adoucit, alors que les larmes coulaient à nouveau dans les yeux du garçon. Elle lui caressa les cheveux puis d'un mouvement ouvrit un passage dans le mur, avant de chuchoter :_

_- Tu vas te cacher à l'intérieur mon fils. Et quand tout sera finit le passage se rouvrira. Il faut faire vite !_

_- Et toi ? Toi, tu ne viens avec moi ? _

_- Je ne peux pas. Je dois retourner près de ton père. Mais sache que je t'aime mon bébé. Et ça c'est le plus important d'accord ? Quoi qu'il arrive, ne l'oublie jamais mon amour. _

_Puis d'un geste rapide et pourtant très doux, elle le plaça à l'intérieur, avant de refermer le passage, des sanglots la secouant toute entière et le regard effrayé de son fils comme dernière image._

_Un bras le frôla un bref instant, et Severus se retrouva dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le corps encore secoué de frissons. _

Dumbledore lui tournait le dos quand il reprit ses esprits. Sa bouche s'ouvra mais rien ne sortit avant son deuxième essai, tellement sa voix était rauque.

- Albus, des réponses, je vous en prie. Parce que… Je ne comprends pas.

Albus se tourna vers lui, et la tristesse dans son regard fit presque trembler à nouveau Severus.

- Ce souvenir je l'ai retrouvé d'une obscure manière Severus. Et même à vous je ne peux le dire. Il s'agit des dernières pensées de la jeune femme blonde que vous avez vu. Il s'agit en fait de Ariana Daurey. Quelques semaines avant le drame que vous avez observé, elle, son mari et leur fils se sont vus menacés plusieurs fois par les paysans vivants alentour, persuadés que la jeune femme était une sorcière malfaisante qui empoisonnait leurs enfants. Duncan Daurey avait beau leur expliquer qu'il s'agissait de l'eau d'un de leurs puits qui avait eu cet effet, pour eux, cette femme à la beauté ensorcelante n'était pas normale, pas humaine.

- Mais pourquoi n'ont ils pas fuit ? Pourquoi sont-ils…

- Restés ? Elle n'a pas eu de cesse de le supplier, il ne voulait rien entendre. On peut supposer que pour lui, qui n'avait connu que ça, s'enfuir comme un voleur de son propre domaine n'était même pas immaginable, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se voir ailleurs. Les hommes deviennent stupides, mon ami, lorsqu'il s'agit de convictions.

- Et… leur fils ?

Dumbledore eut un sourire énigmatique et en guise de réponse déboucha le deuxième flacon.

Avec un soupir, Severus se releva avant de s'approcher lentement de la pensine.

_L'atterissage fut plus rude que la première fois, et peut être qu'un peu plus fatigué, Severus resta plus longtemps au sol. C'est peut être pour cela qu'il sentit les gouttes fraîches sur sa peau. Il cligna des yeux, se releva, et fit face à une ambiance plus sombre et un froid des plus réfrigérants. _

_Un souffle brumeux s'échappa de sa bouche et il fit une grimace à l'autre homme qui comme la première fois ne l'avait pas attendu pour se diriger vers le fond d'une ruelle. _

_Cette fois ci pourtant, Dumbledore semblait suivre quelqu'un. Un homme âgé, peut être la cinquantaine, se dirigeait en titubant dans une vieille taverne qui sentait la pisse, l'alcool et la luxure. _

_En fronçant le nez, Severus pénétra à l'intérieur, et se sentit transpirer devant la chaleur bouillante que dégageait l'endroit. Un lieu de débauche, ou on entendait presque sonner les complots, l'ambiance était un savant mélange entre des personnages lugubres et inquiétants et les poivrots bon enfants, qui ne venaient dans le seul but de boire jusqu'à plus soif, un alcool des moins chers._

_Un coup d'œil vers l'autre et leur compagnon d'infortune, l'informa sur leur destination, c'est à dire le comptoir du bar, ou l'homme d'une voix forte s'empressa de commander une pinte de bière, à une certaine Rosemary, s'il avait tout compris. _

_Pourtant il comprit que l'attention de Dumbledore était plus centrée vers le jeune serveur qui d'une main agacée remontait la mèche de cheveux qui s'égarait devant ses yeux. _

_Ce fut amplement suffisant pour que Severus comprenne de qui il s'agissait. _

_Ce dernier continuait à servir les gens, accordant parfois des sourires, parfois des regards noirs à ceux qui s'avisaient de le toucher, non conscient de l'attention dont il faisait l'objet. _

_Il devait avoir 15 ans, peut être 16. Sans être très grand il était élancé, et pour l'avoir longuement observée, il pouvait dire qu'il avait les traits de sa mère. Tout en délicatesse, le garçon était très beau._

_Soudain il passa près de Carl – le nom de l'ivrogne qu'ils avaient suivi- et ce dernier lui attrapa le bras. _

_- Hé mon mignon, t'es pas un peu jeune pour trainer par ici ?* _

_L'accent était appuyé, et sonnait désagréablement à l'oreille de Severus, qui grimaça. _

_Le garçon se crispa. Son dos tremblant lentement sous le dégout que devait lui inspirer le personnage puis sans se retourner se dégagea d'un geste sec, s'apprêtant à reprendre le travail. _

_Malheureusement l'autre homme surement encouragé par son état d'ébriété avancé, ne voulait pas s'en tenir là, et avec une étincelle alcoolisée dans l'œil et un sourire grivois, il s'empressa de lui reprendre le bras, mais d'une façon beaucoup plus ferme, et le tira pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux._

_Ce qu'il y lut, sembla le pétrifier d'horreur. Severus lui était plus choqué qu'autre chose, et il se retrouva quelque peu dans le sentiment que reflétaient les prunelles du garçon en face de lui. La haine. Une haine brulante. Une haine des plus fortes qui formait comme une tempête sur le visage de l'adolescent. Une colère aussi, et un dégout pur et simple. Ses mains se serrèrent en deux poings et il expira un souffle tremblant comme pour s'empêcher de les enfoncer dans l'estomac de Carl. _

_- Ne me touche pas, moldu.*_

_Sa voix était rauque, semblable à un chuchotement, et seul le fait qu'ils soient aussi près avait permis à Dumbledore et Rogue de l'entendre. _

_- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne me regardes plus ? *_

_Étonné, le professeur de potions, se retourna vers l'homme brun, et vit effectivement, que non sans trembler de tout son corps, il avait fermé les yeux, murmurant des noms, des mots sans queue ni tête, et quand il entrouvrit à nouveau les paupières, le jeune homme en face eut un mouvement de recul, et même Severus aussi impassible qu'il puisse être perdit un peu de sa superbe. Seul le directeur de Poudlard resta stoïque. _

_Les yeux semblaient hantés. Y flottaient un tourbillon de sentiments, des choses dont même l'obscurité ne voudrait pas. _

_Puis un mot passa ses lèvres. Un mot qui fit ouvrir plus grand les yeux de Rogue et de l'adolescent. Un mot qui s'ils avaient pu l'apercevoir fit frémir la barbe de Dumbledore, et paradoxalement adoucit ses traits vieux et fatigués._

_- Grindelwald. _

_Puis comme si laisser échapper ce nom l'avait réveillé d'un songe, il se mit à fouiller dans ses poches pour en tirer un billet froissé, le posa sur le comptoir afin de payer sa consommation et disparu dans la foule avant même que quelqu'un ait comprit ce qui se passait._

_Tout ça en évitant consciencieusement le regard de l'adolescent, qui de toute façon sous le choc, ne pouvait absolument plus bouger un muscle. _

_Le contour du souvenir devenait de plus en plus flou, mais Severus eut le temps de voir une dernière fois les yeux du garçon : un mélange de peur, de désir, de détermination, mais surtout de l'incompréhension. Une vive incompréhension. _

_Après tout, ça devait être la première fois qu'un homme devait l'appeler comme ça. Et être confondu avec le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps devait être sacrément perturbant. Cela Severus en était sur. _

Comme si c'était devenu une routine, à peine arrivé, Severus attendit silencieusement que son mentor veuille bien se mettre à parler.

Cela prit un peu plus de temps, car sans en être sur, le brun avait bien l'impression que ce souvenir avait encore plus secoué Dumbledore que le premier, pourtant beaucoup moins triste ou déprimant.

Quand il se mit enfin à raconter, sa voix sonnait grave, triste :

- Carl n'a pas toujours été un ivrogne, tu sais. Il y a une époque ou il était un auror des plus respectés. Et la majeure partie de sa carrière il l'a passée à courir derrière Grindelwald. Malheureusement, il a vite sombré dans l'alcool, ce qui a fait que personne ne le prit plus jamais au sérieux le jour, ou il a annoncé qu'il avait rencontré un garçon qui avait les mêmes yeux que lui, et surtout le même _regard, _personne n'a voulut le croire. Surtout quand il a parlé du lieu, des gens lui ont même rit au nez. Même moi je dois l'avouer. Je l'ai retrouvé dans une vieille taverne, il y a quelques semaines, à moitié fou, mais assez docile je dois le dire. Je n'ai vraiment pas eu du mal à le convaincre de me donner ce souvenir. Il était tellement heureux de pouvoir en parler…

- Albus, qui est ce garçon ?

La voix de Severus n'était plus qu'un murmure inaudible. Il n'était pas stupide, tout se mettait en place petit à petit. Il voulait juste confirmation de ce qu'il craignait plus que tout.

- Vous l'avez surement deviné, mon ami. Mais je vais quand même vous le raconter. Ce garçon a intégré l'académie de Durmstrang lorsqu'il a eut 11 ans. Poli, travailleur, sérieux, il a su se montrer discret et ne pas faire de vagues. Extrêmement talentueux et des yeux d'une couleur ensorcelante selon ses professeurs. Son passé reste flou : Un passage dans un orphelinat, une enfance dure – d'ou le petit boulot au noir dans la taverne-quelques connaissances mais pas vraiment d'amis, voilà ce qu'il faut retenir de Caly Daurey. Calypso Daurey, oui Severus.

_Putain Dumbledore est un génie._

Rogue ouvrait de grands yeux ahuris, n'osant pas y croire. Ses entrailles semblaient s'être donné vie. Il avait mal au ventre et au cœur, et était sur le point de vomir.

- Mais ce n'est pas, ce n'est pas…

Devant son manque d'éloquence – une première il faut dire- Dumbledore se contenta d'agiter la dernière, et troisième fiole.

Severus prit la peine de déglutir, secoua la tête, et adressa sans même s'en rendre compte un regard suppliant à son directeur.

Ce dernier en réponse, versa d'un geste vif le contenu du flacon dans la pensine avant de s'y plonger. Et avec un gémissement qu'il n'arriva pas à retenir, le brun le suivit.

_Encore, et encore la chute fut longue… Severus se vit tomber et son dos claquer contre le sol froid. _

_Quand il ouvrit les yeux, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était noir, et ses yeux peinaient à s'habituer au peu de luminosité qu'apportait une petite fenêtre. _

_Puis il remarqua que la fenêtre était munie de barreaux et que la pluie drue ne laissait passer que quelques rayons de soleil, d'ou la sensation de froid et d'humidité insupportable qui régnait dans la pièce. _

_Les gons grincèrent, signe que la porte s'ouvrait et un homme trapu, le crâne chauve s'avança dans la pièce :_

_- Tu as de la visite.* – Se retourna et continua à l'adresse de l'inconnu qu'ils ne pouvaient voir- une demi heure. Pas plus. _

_La personne sembla acquiescer car le garde disparu derrière la porte qui se referma dans un bruit sourd. _

_La « forme » portait une longue cape noire qui peinait pourtant à masquer la silhouette frêle et masculine. Il s'avança, et avec lui, le regard de Severus se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, ou du cachot. _

_Tapie sur une paillasse de misère, posée à même le sol, un homme somnolait. La tête penchée vers ses genoux, ramassé sur lui même dans une faible tentative pour se réchauffer probablement. _

_À mesure qu'il s'approchait, le jeune homme, - car oui, Rogue l'avait reconnu- enleva sa cape, faisant fit du froid et d'un geste doux l'enroula autour des épaules du vieillard. D'un mouvement sur, il fit ensuite apparaître un feu, qui sans illuminer la pièce, permettait quand même d'y voir un peu plus clair._

_« Et sans baguette magique ! » remarqua Severus._

_À ce geste, l'autre sursauta, puis hocha la tête comme remerciant silencieusement celui qui lui faisait face. _

_Quelques minutes passèrent, ou peut être qu'il s'agissait d'heures. Severus ne savait plus, tellement les deux protagonistes restaient silencieux. L'un le regard tourné vers la fenêtre, l'autre dévorant du regard chaque trait du vieil homme en face de lui : De ses cheveux d'un blond délavé et sale qui devait avoir connu de meilleurs jours, à ses traits émaciés et marqués par la faim ou une grâce morbide était tout de même présente. Cela se voyait dans la longueur des cils, dans le délié fin de la bouche, dans les longs doigts de pianiste, et le menton volontaire. Autant de petits détails qui semblaient ravir le plus jeune comme en attestait sa moue satisfaite. _

_Après un temps infiniment long, l'autre se tourna et plongea ses yeux si semblables à son vis à vis dans les siens. _

_- Tu ressembles à ton père. _

_Cela ne sembla pas plaire à ce dernier car il esquissa une grimace. L'autre se contenta de sourire. Des rides se formant au coin de ses lèvres qui n'en avaient plus l'habitude. _

_- Mêmes cheveux, même charme piquant qui a eut raison de ta mère. Ta mère… Ariana. _

_- Elle est morte._

_Le vieillard le fusilla du regard, avant de cracher, amer :_

_- Je sais. Tu ne serais pas là sinon. _

_L'autre haussa un sourcil interrogateur, et Grindelwald ricana. _

_- Ta mère a renié la magie quand elle s'est mariée. A renié son père. Elle n'aurait jamais accepté que tu t'y associes. Pour elle, la magie est néfaste. Elle m'a dit avant de partir que j'étais condamné à cause de Sa pratique. Il me semble qu'on est deux… Elle se retournerait dans sa tombe si elle te voyait._

_- ILS L'ONT TUÉE. Ils l'ont massacré parce que justement elle était sorcière, ce n'est pas nous qui sommes mauvais c'est eux !_

_Le vieil homme essaya de se relever devant la colère de son petit fils, et Severus vit avec horreur des larmes dans les yeux de Dumbledore qu'il avait repéré plus tôt, le dos contre la porte, et le regard fixé sur Grindelwald. _

_Des mains apaisantes se posèrent sur les joues du jeune homme, et Rogue voulu se crever les yeux en voyant tant de peine à l'identique dans les deux prunelles. _

_- La rage et la rancœur ne servent à rien. J'ai eu du mal à le comprendre, et il m'a fallut perdre Ariana deux fois et la pleurer cent fois plus pour le comprendre. Le monde n'est ni tout noir, ou tout blanc. Tout est gris. Tout. _

_Il se recula, s'adossa au mur à nouveau les jambes tremblantes, et les joues ruisselant également de larmes. Il divaguait franchement maintenant murmurant et sanglotant :_

_- Al tu avais tellement raison._

_« Al… Il ne veut tout de même pas dire… » Severus qui s'était approché de son directeur lui saisit le bras, plantant ses ongles courts dans la chair, attendant un mot qui viendrait infirmer sa pensée. Puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent comme il voyait l'autre garder la bouche close._

_La suite ne fut que floue pour Severus. Il vit le jeune homme se fermer complétement et prononcer des mots comme vengeance, trahison, tuer Albus Dumbledore, et sans saisir les détails, il avait comprit l'essentiel du passé de Calypso Daurey Grindelwald. L'homme n'était en fait qu'un gamin abandonné trop vite. Et pour ça il en voulait au monde entier. _

Quand ils furent à nouveau dans le bureau directorial, Severus eut à peine la force de se poser sur une chaise, tellement dans son cerveau s'emmêlaient des pensées.

Albus, lui, était fatigué, pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se plongeait dans ces trois souvenirs, mais leur force lui laissait toujours le souffle coupé. Particulièrement la vue misérable de Grindelwald son seul véritable ami. Enfin avant qu'ils ne se fassent la guerre et qu'il finisse enfermé à Numengrad.

- Calypso est le petit fils de Grindelwald c'est ça Albus ?

- Oui.

- Et il veut se venger des moldus qui ont tué sa mère en reportant sa haine sur tous les autres ?

- C'est cela.

- Ah, et il vous déteste aussi, parce que pour lui c'est vous qui avez rendu fou son grand père, et qui l'avait empêché de passer du temps avec lui ?

- C'est une hypothèse qui me semble très judicieuse Severus, alors je vais dire que oui.

Le professeur des potions leva un œil glacial vers le directeur, se frottant la tempe d'une main. Dumbledore prit alors une expression plus sérieuse, et conta, pour la troisième fois de la soirée:

- Ce souvenir je l'ai eu de Grindelwald lui même. C'est le dernier que j'ai rassemblé il y a deux jours. Ce fut assez… éprouvant, mais étonnamment il me le livra facilement.

- Vous le connaissiez avant ? Grindelwald.

Dumbledore soupira.

- Oui. C'était un ami. Peut être le seul que je n'ai jamais eu. Mon égal, quelqu'un que j'admire même aujourd'hui profondément. Il me manque, parfois, souvent même. – Ses yeux jusqu'à là nostalgiques, se teintèrent d'une détermination froide- Mais je tiens à être clair, Severus, il a prit un mauvais chemin, et jamais, je dis bien, jamais, je ne regretterais de ne pas l'avoir suivit.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une fille…

A ces mots, le visage du vieil homme se radoucit, et un sourire tendre dessina ses lèvres. Severus en fut surpris.

- Peu de gens le savait. Moi même je n'étais pas au courant, avant toute cette histoire. Elle a étudié à Durmstrang sous un faux nom, et a vite quitté le monde de la magie après. On la disait aussi douée que son père, mais elle tomba amoureuse d'un moldu. Grindelwald ne l'a pas accepté, lui a laissé le choix et … vous connaissez la suite.

- Ariana c'est un très beau nom…

Le directeur se crispa, puis un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage

- Severus, je suis bien plus doué que vous à ce jeu là.

Rogue eut le bon ton de rougir légèrement, gêné. Il toussota, mais ne lâcha pas des yeux son mentor, exigeant une réponse.

- Oui, c'est un prénom magnifique, et c'est également celui de ma petite sœur : Ariana Dumbledore.

- Mais que… - Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, et il s'apprêtait à continuer, quand d'une main levée Dumbledore l'arrêta-

- Elle est décédée Severus.

- Je. – inspiration- Je suis désolé.

Le directeur hocha la tête d'un mouvement saccadé, puis reporta son regard vers le feu de cheminée qui ronronnait lentement dans l'âtre.

Sentant qu'il était maintenant de trop dans la pièce, Severus se releva, sur le point de prendre congé. Puis juste avant de partir, la main sur la poignée il se retourna :

- Vous me raconterez un jour ?

Surpris, le vieil homme leva les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils plongent dans ceux d'un noir d'encre du professeur. Puis lentement ses traits se détendirent. C'était imperceptible, peut être juste dans ses épaules moins tendues, ou ses mains moins crispées.

Il acquiesça. Et il n'en fallut pas plus à Rogue pour refermer la porte.

Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, Severus ne comprit pas pourquoi il voyait flou, pourquoi son lit aux draps pourpres semblait se dédoubler devant ses yeux. Et c'est seulement quand il s'assit et passa une main lasse sur son visage qu'il remarqua qu'il était humide.

Rogue pleurait. Et ce n'était pas arrivé depuis la naissance d'Ivanna Potter.

* * *

><p><em>Toujours la même scène. Toujours le même regard désespéré de Sirius. Toujours cette main, à lui qui se tend, et qu'avec un sourire triste son parrain refuse de prendre avant de lui montrer quelque chose du menton derrière lui. <em>

_Et il sait, Liam sait pertinement qu'il suffirait qu'il se retourne pour se réveiller. Alors il ne veut pas, et continue à regarder Sirius dans le blanc des yeux, s'imprégnant encore une fois, avec une attention proche du masochisme de ses traits. _

_Alors il tend ses doigts un peu plus fort, un peu plus loin, serrant les dents pour échapper à la force qui l'oblige à se retourner et à regarder. _

_Liam se sent faiblir, et voit avec honte, ses yeux se remplir de larmes de rage et d'impuissance. Il regarde une dernière fois son parrain qui lui sourit d'un air doux et rassurant. _

_Alors il ferme les yeux, et dans un sursaut de courage, décide de se retourner de lui même. _

_C'est là qu'il voit la différence._

_ Quand il les rouvre, il est toujours là – Enfin, là bas- et ce qu'il voit le laisse ébahi. _

_C'est Malefoy. C'est Draco en sang qui le regarde. L'air épuisé et désespéré. L'air d'avoir besoin d'aide. L'air de l'attendre depuis une éternité. _

_Et il se dit que c'est peut être le cas. Peut être que depuis tout ce temps sa main était tendue du mauvais côté._

_Il jette un regard inquiet derrière lui, et voit son parrain lui faire un signe pour qu'il avance. _

_Et il l'entend encore dans sa tête alors que tremblant il s'approche : « Vas y Harry, ne t'inquiète plus pour moi »._

_Cette fois ci, ses doigts n'ont pas besoin de parcourir deux millimètres avant que d'autres plus racés, plus fins ne les attrapent, vivement. _

Liam ouvrit les yeux.

Des milliers de sentiments se mêlent en lui. Angoisse, frustration, remords, culpabilité, regrets, questionnement, certitudes, peur.

Il a envie de pleurer de soulagement, aussi, devant la sensation de paix qui l'envahi. Paradoxalement. Alors qu'il sait que Draco est en danger.

Mais plus que l'urgence ce sont ses nuits blanches qui se font sentir et papillonnant des paupières, sans plus réfléchir, il s'endort.

"Après tout, songe t-il il y aura toujours demain."

_Voilaaaa. _

_* JE REPRÉCISE: petite étoile = dialogue en russe :p_

_A plusplus pour le prochain chapitre ;)_

_Bien à vous. Ema_


End file.
